Attraction
by Storm Hawks Fan
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow FF. Dont like dont read. Ichigo was just a normal high school student who wanted to get good grades and pass school, whilst Grimmjow couldnt care less about school and more about taking risks. Can two opposites really make things work? Or are they really that different after all?
1. Chapter 1

Attraction:

- Ichigo was just a normal high school student who wanted to get good grades and pass school, whilst Grimmjow couldn't care less about school and more about taking risks. Can two opposites really make things work? Or are they really that different after all?

Disclaimer: I don't own any right to Bleach or the characters in this story.

Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), swearing

Chapter 1: Chance Meeting

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOO!" The man in his early forties with black hair, brown eyes and thin facial hair boomed, practically flying feet first into his son's room.

"Get out Goatface!" The orange haired teenager yelled, planting on foot firmly into his father's face with an audible 'thwack' sending the older man to the floor. Much to the satisfaction of Ichigo. "Is that anyway to wake your son you fool!"

Unaffected by the impact to his face, Isshin Kurosaki jumped up beaming. "My son!" He cried. "You're learning well. I'm so proud!"

He dived in for a hug, only to be met by a fist to his face; _it's a wonder why he's so stupid… _Ichigo thought as he yet again fell to the floor. "Get out you freak!"

"Ichigo why are you so mean today? Don't you love your father?"

"No now get out!" Sending Isshin out with another kick Ichigo stomped to the door. "I'll be down in a minute. Leave me alone until then!" With that the door shut with a bang in the older man's face.

"Masaki! Our son is growing up too fast! He says he doesn't love me talk some sense into our son!" he called bounding down the stairs.

"Damn fool doesn't know when to quit." Ichigo muttered before yawning and beginning the search for his uniform in the untidy (to put it lightly) room.

Currently, downstairs Isshin was crying into his wife's shoulder. "He's cruel. Saying such things to his own father."

"Now now dear he doesn't mean it." the woman said soothingly. Masaki Kurosaki was described by most as a loving and caring wife and her appearance reflected this. Her long brown hair fell in gentle waves, and was currently tied back in a knot, framing her brown eyes.

"What did you expect? Storming into his room like that to wake him up." The girl called Karin muttered.

"Come on dad. Eat some food; it'll make you feel better." Karin's twin, Yuzu called placing a plate on the table. Although they were twins, they looked nothing alike along with their personalities. Karin, was a grey eyed girl with shoulder length black hair, dressed in her usual sportswear; whilst Yuzu had brown hair with equally brown eyes and was usually seen sporting a girly dress.

Isshin's eyes light up at the mention of food, his episode forgotten as he rushed over and starting devouring the food. Karin wrinkled her nose. "Dad seriously, do you know how to behave like a normal human being?"

"Mphhh hffff muuu."

The girl rolled her eyes. "I guess not."

"Karin, your father is just a bit childish that's all." Masaki said smiling at her love. Karin rolled her eyes and returned to her food whilst Yuzu smiled at their parents.

"I'm off." Ichigo announced entering the room pulling the sleeve of his blazer on.

"Don't you want any food brother?" Yuzu held out some toast hopefully.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo picked up a piece and put it in his mouth. "Fanks."

"Ichigo when are you going to bring a girlfriend home?"

Choking on the toast Ichigo turned flushed to his father. "Umm… well… I haven't really thought about it…"

"Isshin, Ichigo will bring one home when he's ready."

"Thanks mum."

She looked at him with twinkling eyes. "But that Orihime Inoue seems nice."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Bye guys."

"Bye son! Don't forget to find a girlfriend!"

Ichigo sighed walking down the street. It's not that he couldn't find a good girlfriend, hell he had a pick of most the girls in school but Ichigo knew none of them were right. The simple fact, the tiny problem being… he was gay.

Yep that's right, Ichigo Kurosaki was gay. Only two people knew this, his best friends Rukia and Renji. They only knew because Rukia beat it out of him and Renji just happened to hear as Ichigo shouted the truth at her.

_If only I was normal, then I wouldn't have to lie to everyone. It's not even like I've found a guy I like yet, but the thought of being with a girl sounds less than appealing…_

Ichigo sighed again, walking on not aware that things might just change for the better for him for once.

…

…

…

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty…"

"Get lost." The voice groaned turning over. He was way too comfy to deal with this shit and having a damn good dream. Something wet plunged into his ear and the blue haired man shrieked jumping out of bed. "Nnoitra you bitch I'm going to kill you!" Grimmjow yelled chasing after his 'brother'.

Not that they were blood related. Just that their adoptive father's, Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru decided to go on an adopting spree and have over the past ten years adopted ten children. Growling Grimmjow went back to his after beating Nnoitra seven different shades from his usually pale colouring. Joining everyone in the dining room he smirked satisfied at his work on Nnoitra who sat looking unusually forlorn in his seat.

"Ah, Grimmjow, glad you decided to join us."

"Yes Aizen-sama." Grimmjow muttered taking his seat at the table and looking at his 'family'.

First there was Sosuke Aizen, the head of the family. He had dull brown hair with equally brown eyes and one strand of hair swept into his face. Grimmjow always had the urge to yank it in one of his more violent moods.

To his left was Gin Ichimaru, Aizen's 'beloved'. Who wore his usually fox look with narrow slitted eyes and creepy smile. Rarely did he open his eyes but when he did, they were in fact a sky-blue colour. He also had unusual coloured hair, silver (not that Grimmjow could talk with his blue hair) hence the name Gin.

On Aizen's right was his first adopted child and son, Coyote Starrk, who was commonly referred to as Starrk. He wore his usual bored look on the verge of sleep, his face half covered by his wavy, dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes half closed in an attempt to stay awake. Along with his faded goatee he gave off an overall impression which was pretty accurate in Grimmjow's opinion, a lazy sod who only did things that meant something good for him in return.

Next was Tier Harribel, the second adopted child and first daughter. With long blonde hair and green eyes with a figure most guys drool over she was almost perfect, except for her bitchy attitude. Not that Grimmjow was even remotely attracted to her; unfortunately for her he didn't swing that way often, and much to the disappointment of the female population. Yes, Grimmjow was vain, very vain and also had an extremely big ego.

Then came Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, who in Grimmjow's opinion was the most tolerable of the lot and actually considered her his sister, although she had an annoying habit of calling him Grimmy. She was quite childlike in appearance which reflected her behaviour. Sea foamed coloured hair fell in long waves to her mid back and wide, gray eyes completed with a red birth mark running across her cheeks and nose, giving the impression that she was constantly blushing.

The fourth adopted child, Ulquiorra Cifer was the one Grimmjow despised the most; damn bastard knew exactly how to get under his skin without lifting a finger. He wore his usual expressionless face with dull green eyes and fairly short, messy black hair and a bang between his eyes. His skin was unusual pale and he had a tendency to draw green paint on his face to make it look like he was crying. Like Grimmjow thought, creepy.

Then there was Nnoitra Gilga, with his freaky piano teeth and long black hair, completed with one dark grey eye (the other covered by an eye patch), gave anyone the impression he was slightly insane and enjoyed ruthless fighting. Which was of course, true. Him and Grimmjow got on fairly well, if that counted constant fights and bickering.

Next up was himself, Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques, the sixth adopted child and fourth son and of course he considered himself the best looking and sane one out of the bunch. Which was fairly true as he had unnaturally good looks consisting of light blue spiked hair (that never laid flat), and blue eyes consisting of different shades. He usually work a grin showing off his unusual shaped canines, which unnerved a lot of people, but for now he'd settled with a smirk looking at his earlier work on Nnoitra.

The seventh child was Lilynette Gingerbuck, who for some odd reason connected with Starrk in a way no-one else could, the two was rarely seen out of each other's company. She had pink eyes which were kinda strange and light green hair which was styled in a basic manner and she work a revealing outfit consisting of a tight low cut top and short shorts along with knee high fur boots. She was probably the most impish of them all but always managed to get away with it being the youngest daughter.

Then came the freak with pink hair, Szayelaporro Grantz, more commonly referred to as Szayel because most people couldn't say his freakishly long name. His appearance was just as weird with bright pink hair and orange eyes framed by thick rectangular glasses. Come to think of it… Grimmjow's dream had something orange in it. He shuddered hoping he wasn't dreaming about Szayel's eyes.

But no-one was as weird and freakish as the ninth adopted child, Luppi Antenor. Who even knew if they were male or female Grimmjow certainly didn't. It's (as Grimmjow thought of it) hair consisted of short, curly uneven black locks and lavender eyes framing its effeminate face. Like Grimmjow said, FREAK.

And last but not least in their crazy ass 'family' there was Yammy Llargo. He was the largest of us all, including Aizen and Gin. He was basically bold except for a ponytail of black hair and black sideburns. What was weird though in Grimmjow's opinion was that he had orange eyebrows, and brown eyes. He was very slow on the uptake and it took a lot of patience to be around him. What possessed Aizen and Gin to adopt him was beyond Grimmjow.

So there you have it, Grimmjow's weird and colourful 'family'. Just what every kid dreams of.

Aizen cleared his throat. "Now that we're all here." He shot a pointed look at Grimmjow who huffed and folded his arms. "We can begin breakfast."

The meals were far from normal, more like a pack of animals dying of starvation. Everyone dived for the food except Aizen and Gin. Several times it was thrown and sine remarks cut across the table. Yup just another normal day at the Aizen household.

Grimmjow stood up after ten minutes; he couldn't stand the noise any more. "I'm going school, see you later."

"Don't forget to bring yourself a boyfriend home Grimmy!" Nel shouted as he left.

He gritted his teeth and grabbed his bag before storming from the house. Like he needed a boyfriend, why would he want that? Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques was perfectly happy on his own thank you very much. He didn't need someone to feel complete like everyone else seemed to, what a waste of time.

…

…

…

Ichigo continued down the street in deep thought, unaware of another student heading in his direction doing the exact same thing. That was until they crashed into each other and ended up on the floor.

"Hey!"

"Watch where you're going dip shit!"

"Asshole!"

Narrowed chocolate eyes glared into equally narrowed blue ones. _Who the hell does this bastard think he is! _Ichigo thought furiously standing up to brush his uniform clean.

Grimmjow sat staring at the younger male. _Wow. Orange hair. I like that, he's kinda cute. _Grimmjow stopped there and shook his head, he doesn't think anything is cute, let along some kid he bumped into on the street.

"Oi."

He looked up at the orange haired teenager. "What?" He snapped.

The other chuckled seemly undisturbed by Grimmjow's snarl. "Are you going to get up or stay sat on the ground all day?"

Grimmjow growled and stood up quickly his cheeks faintly dusted pink. _Since when do I blush__?!_He thought furiously.

"So…"

"So what?"

The teen shrugged and started walking and Grimmjow getting the feeling he wasn't done followed him.

"So what?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you want?" He got out through gritted teeth. Damn this kid was pissing him off, but then again why was he following him?

"Oh yeah!" The orange head stopped and turned smiling to him hand extended. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Grimmjow frowned before taking the hand and shaking it. "Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques."

Ichigo blushed as their hands touched, the teal haired man… Grimmjow… his hand was warm and firm against his own. They stood like that for a moment before Grimmjow blinked and stepped back removing his hand from Ichigo's.

"Well see you around Kurosaki!" He called heading off in the opposite direction.

"It's Ichigo!" He called back and continued walking. But he swore he heard a faint chuckle before turning the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lunch

"Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Yes!" He lifted his head quickly looking up.

"Were you sleeping?"

"No."

Ochi-Sensei smiled and threw the piece of chalk she was holding accurately at the orange head. "Good, now pay attention."

"Yes." Staring idly at the board Ichigo heard his tattooed friend snigger and turned to face the red haired man. "What Renji?"

"Something bothering you?"

"No." To Renji's dismay Ichigo turned and resumed staring at the front.

Truth being, Ichigo was in fact distracted. Not a normal thing for the teenager who prided himself on working hard at school to keep his grades up. The reason for his distraction? Well that could be summed up in two words… Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques.

The bell rang jerking Ichigo from his daydreaming and he stood with rest of the class to file out for lunch. "Ichigoooo what's wrong?" Renji whined, catching up to his friend and falling in step beside him.

"Nothing."

"Awww you can tell me."

"No."

"So there is something!"

"Renji?"

"Yea-ow!" Renji got a face full of fist as Ichigo turned towards him.

"Shut up."

"What's up with you? You're never this moody. But then again you're always scowling so what do I know?"

"Renji…"

Ignoring the orange head the male continued. "Ichigo do you have a boyfriend now?" Renji, not looking smacked into Ichigo's back. "What the hell Ichigo?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend you ass!"

"Alright jeeze. No need to snarl. I know you're just hoping to get a bit of this fine specimen." Renji indicated at himself and Ichigo snorted.

"In your dreams Renji."

"Nah I'm good."

"Besides I thought Rukia was your type."

"Well yeah she is cute… hey!"

Ichigo sniggered. "Knew it."

"Tell her and your dead meat."

"Whatever."

By this point they'd reached the lunch room and began making their way to their usual table where Rukia and Orihime sat.

"Hey guys!" Orihime chirped, her burnt orange hair framing wide, excited brown eyes.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Hey Orihime."

She smiled brightly as he sat next to her. Everyone knew Orihime had a thing for him, hell even Ichigo knew it was that obvious. But he pretended not to and everyone thought he was oblivious to the fact, maybe he should tell her he's gay.

"Hey Rukia."

Ichigo looked up smirking at his best friend as he sat down next to the smaller girl with violet eyes and short black hair. "Oh, umm… hey Renji." She said looking away with a slight blush. Ichigo mentally face palmed. Damn was it obvious they wanted each other, idiots.

"ICHIGO!" Renji yelled once he caught sight of the smirk.

…

…

…

"Grimmjow!"

"What?"

"Grimm, Grimm, Grimm, Grimmy-" _smack_

"Don't call me that."

"Hmph. Fine."

Grimmjow glanced over at Nnoitra. "What do you want?"

"It's lunch dude. Are you even paying attention?"

"Yeah, sure."

Grimmjow stood and walked down the corridor, leaving Nnoitra to catch up.

"Seriously it's like you're in your own world today."

"Your point being?"

"Hmm… I don't have one."

"Then shut up."

Nnoitra huffed and was about to snipe back when Ulquiorra slid up beside them. "Are you two arguing again?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Grimm's being quiet today, very unusual don't ya think?"

"Hmm…" Ulquiorra turned to face him.

Grimmjow snorted and bared his teeth. "Don't analyse me freak. I can be quiet if I want."

Stalking off down the corridor he entered the lunch room with the other two behind and headed for their usual table. Because of their… unusual 'family' and appearance everyone stayed away from them so they all ended up eating lunch together.

"What's wrong with you?" Starrk yawned and looked at Grimmjow.

"Nothing."

"Ok." He turned and continued his conversation with Lilynette leaving Grimmjow to pick and glare at his food.

"GRIMMY!"

…

…

…

"ICHIGO!"

"GRIMMY!"

The two voices rang out over the room and everyone stopped for a moment. Grimmjow's head snapped up ignoring Nel searching for the voice that yelled Ichigo's name. _Ichigo's here? _Ichigo doing the exact same thing when he heard Nel's shout searched the room with his eyes, ignoring his friend's curious looks. _Grimmy? She can't possible mean Grimmjow? _

Blue eyes locked with brown and Ichigo's breath hitched slightly. _It is him. But he go's here?_ Before being able to ponder his thoughts someone smacked the back of his head. He turned around glaring, breaking eye contact with the blue eyed man.

"Hey what the hell?"

"What are you doing Ichigo?"

"Nothing Tatsuki jeeze."

Grimmjow on the other hand, was still watching the orange haired teen and he frowned at the woman who smacked him around the head. Frowning he choked slightly as Nel hugged him _hard_.

"Grimmjow what's wrong?"

She followed his gaze to the table were Ichigo and his friends sat. "Who are you looking at?"

"No-one." He relied gruffly turning back to his food.

Nel frowned and sat next to him. She knew something was wrong. Grimmjow was staring intently over there for a minute and completely ignored her, something he never did. She glanced over and saw the orange haired kid do the same.

She smiled and waved. Ichigo's eyes widened before hurriedly returning the wave and turning back to his friends, his face heating at being caught. "What?" he asked at their questioning faces.

"Ichigo… do you know her?"

"Her?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Her." She pointed at the green haired girl sat next to Grimmjow.

Ichigo frowned. "No why?"

"She's Nelliel Odelschwank."

"So?"

Tatsuki smacked him around the head again. "Don't you know who they are?" She indicated to the group.

Ichigo, knowing better than to mention he'd met Grimmjow once looking at their faces decided to play dumb. "No why?"

"Their Aizen's kids."

Brown eyes widened. "You mean those kids are Aizen's adopted children?" He asked surprised.

"Yes." Rukia said grimly. "You'd do better not to get involved with them."

"Why?"

Renji snorted. "Ichigo are you stupid?"

He frowned. "No ass."

"Aizen's kids aren't to be messed with and they never mix with others."

"Yeah." Orihime piped in. "I've heard rumours about them."

"Like what?"

"Well… you see the blonde haired woman?"

"Yeah…"

"She may look attractive but she breaks every guy's heart she takes." Orihime nodded satisfied.

"And that's supposed to scare me away from them?"

"Ichigo you moron."

He ducked from another blow by Tatsuki. "What?"

"See the pale one with a bored look on his face?"

"Yeah?"

"He's dangerous. Don't cross paths with him or you'll probably end up in hospital."

"The tall lanky one with weird teeth likes to fight ruthlessly to."

"And that's not including the blue haired one."

Ichigo jerked slightly as Uryu slid into his seat, resetting his glasses from sliding down his nose.

"What do you mean?"

"He's dangerous, more than that Ulquiorra, stay away from them."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm serious!"

"Whatever Ishida I can take care of myself."

"Fool."

…

…

…

"Grimmy…"

"What Nel?" They were walking home after school and Nel and Grimmjow decided to walk alone.

"Who's the orange haired kid you were staring at?"

"I wasn't staring."

"Grimmjow!"

He sighed. "His name's Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You know this how?"

"I met him this morning before school."

"Like a date?"

"No!"

Nel smirked at Grimmjow's darker cheeks. "You like him though."

"You're point being?"

"Then go talk to him."

The man snorted. "Right."

"What?"

"Do you really think he wants anything to do with me and our dysfunctional lives?"

"Won't know until you try!"

Grimmjow sighed at Nel's bubbly behaviour. "Maybe you're right."

"Yeah. Hey, where are you going?"

"To see Ichigo!"

"Don't be late for dinner Aizen-sama won't be happy if you are!"

"Whatever."

Nel smiled as Grimmjow ran around the corner. Maybe this Ichigo could finally give Grimmjow whatever it is he's searching for.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Equations and Food

"I hate maths." Ichigo muttered staring at the equations in front of him. "Someone give me a distraction..."

_Tap Tap. _

He sat up straighter listening.

_Tap Tap. _

"Kon!"

A smaller boy with brown hair and green eyes looking eerily similar to Ichigo slid into the room. "Yes?"

"Shh.."

"Call me, then tell me to be quiet, what the hell?"

"Kon shut up and listen!"

They waited for a few moments. "I don't hear anything."

Ichigo sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I could've sworn I heard a tapping noise."

"I think you're losing it."

"Kon!"

He ducked smiling as Ichigo threw the book at him. "See ya at dinner!"

"Damn idiot." Ichigo sighed and went to pick the book up. He whirled around dropping it again when the window opened. "What the hell?!"

"Shh Ichigo. Do you want your whole family in here?"

"Grimmjow?!" He asked incredulously, not believing what he was seeing.

"The one and only baby!" Smirking Grimmjow jumped cat like onto the bed and watched Ichigo. He snorted. "Jeeze no need to act so surprised."

"Surprised? I just met you this morning and you climb in my room like it's a common occurrence!"

"Maybe it will be."

Ichigo growled and picked the book up. "Whatever. Keep quiet and let me finish this or you can leave."

After a few minutes of silence consisting of Ichigo's annoyed mutters and scratching of his pen Grimmjow decided to annoy the berry further. Sliding up behind him and peering over his shoulder he looked down at the equations. "Calculus huh? How old are you?"

"Dammit Grimmjow!" Ichigo jumped and turned eyes narrowed.

"Gunna answer my question or not?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Seriously?" He snorted.

"What's wrong with that?" Ichigo stood, fists clenched, his face almost the same shade as his hair.

"I thought you were older, around my age."

"And how old are you exactly?"

"Eighteen." Grimmjow yawned and stretched onto the bed.

Ichigo frowned. "Baka. That's only two years. Besides what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come talk to my favourite berry?"

Ichigo snorted. "We just met and - BERRY?!"

He snarled and jumped on top of the blue haired man. "Something wrong?"

"I dare you to call me that again."

"What berry?" Grimmjow smiled catching Ichigo's smaller hand in his own, curling his fingers around the fist. "Tch. Someone's got a temper."

"Bastard."

"Aww don't be like that."

"Hmph."

"Tell you what -" Grimmjow stood and steered Ichigo into his chair. "- I'll help you with your maths as an apology."

"And what gives you the idea I want help?" He snarled.

"Because you obviously can't do this." He indicated to the scribbled mess which made up Ichigo's 'homework'.

"...Fine."

Smiling widely he reached around Ichigo and got a fresh sheet. "Right. This is how you..."

...

"Was that so hard?"

"I guess not. Thanks."

"No problem."

"I didn't think you were the type to listen in school."

He snorted. "I don't but I'm unnaturally gifted at maths so I decided to help my berry out."

"Don't call me -"

"ICHIGOOO!"

The door flew open and Grimmjow, not used to Isshin's 'fatherly' treatment, was sent flying back and bounced off the wall onto the bed.

"Dammit Goatface! Watch who you're attacking!" Ichigo yelled at the older man going to Grimmjow's side. "Hey you ok?"

"Yeah... Great." He held up his thumb before pushing himself up, glaring at the man Ichigo called 'Goatface'.

"Ichigo! Who's this a new friend? You're so popular! But you need to be more so with the ladies to bring home a girlfriend!"

"Dad shut up!"

"Dad?" Grimmjow asked confused. _So 'Goatface' is his father? _

"Yeah this poor excuse of a man is my father."

"Don't say such things about me son. It hurts!"

"Get out!"

Ichigo kicked his father from the room. "By the way blue haired guy are you staying for tea? Masaki's cooking is amazing!"

"Uh..."

"Great! See you both downstairs in ten minutes!"

Ichigo slammed the door and sighed at Grimmjow's expression. "Don't worry he's always like that."

"What beating the shit out of his kids?"

"Nah just me. He says it's to 'strengthen me'. Besides he wouldn't attack my sisters."

"Sisters?"

"Yeah, Yuzu and Karin. Just so you know Yuzu wears the dresses and Karin wears sportswear. My mum's Masaki and Goatface is Isshin. Oh yeah and there's also Kon."

"Kon?"

"He's my cousin whose staying with us for a week or so."

Grimmjow nodded, simple to remember compared to his family. "Goatface?"

"C'mon don't you think he resembles a goat, even just a little bit?"

Grimmjow stood up and laughed. "Yeah I suppose."

Ichigo nodded. "Alright lift your shirt up."

"Planning to have you way with me berry?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo blushed. "And don't call me berry! I'm just checking what damage that idiot did."

"Sure you are."

Ichigo smacked him around the head before bending and examining the bruise on Grimmjow's torso. He also noticed that Grimmjow had a well-defined six pack which Ichigo thought looked great and couldn't help but want to run his hands across the other man.

"Well?"

"Hmmm?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "What's the damage?"

"Oh right!" He stood up quickly, pretending not to have been caught checking Grimmjow out. "No broken ribs I think."

"That's good. Nnoitra won't be too pleased though." Grimmjow said conversationally pulling the top back down.

"Nnoitra?"

"Yeah. One of my brothers."

"How many do you have?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and Ichigo blushed. "I mean... I saw some of you earlier but that wasn't your whole family was it?"

"Watching me at lunch now were you?"

"Shut up!"

He chuckled at Ichigo's frown. "Alright. Hmm... I have..." He started counting on his fingers. "Five brothers, three sisters and one freak who I really couldn't tell you to save my life."

Ichigo chuckled. "That many huh?"

"Yup."

"Sounds fun."

"It's a pain most the time. But who knows -" he put an arm around Ichigo's shoulder and opened the door. "- maybe one day you'll meet them."

"Can't wait." He muttered not making an attempt to remove Grimmjow's arm. "C'mon let's go before Goatface tries to make another attempt at killing you." He grabbed the arm around him and dragged Grimmjow down the stairs.

Karin watched as her brother dragged in a blue haired male with him a small smile tugging at his lips. "Knew it." She snorted quietly.

"Knew what Karin?" Yuzu asked.

"Nothing." Looking down at her food she smiled. _So Ichigo finally found someone huh? Took him long enough, idiot. _

"Ichigo who's your new friend?" The brown haired woman asked who Grimmjow assumed was Ichigo's mother.

"Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques. Pleasure to meet you Mrs Kurosaki." He bowed respectively. Anyone who knew Grimmjow would've laughed at this behaviour. But Grimmjow knew better than to act disrespectful towards Ichigo's mother, Ichigo would probably stop talking to him for that. That's what confused Grimmjow the most, why did he care what the kid thought of him?

"You can call me Masaki, Grimmjow." She smiled warmly and indicated at the two free seats for her son and friend. He nodded and let Ichigo tow him over. "So Grimmjow. How did you get in if not the front door?" Masaki asked with a hint of a smile.

Ichigo blushed and Grimmjow smirked. "Through Ichigo's window."

Goatface grinned. "My son! Your friend is so unorthodox! I like him!" Ichigo threw a bowl of rice at him which landed on target.

"Shut up baka!"

Masaki smiled and began picking the food of her husband. Grimmjow looked down at his food and took a bite. "So Grimmjow what's your relationship with Ichigo?"

He choked on the food and looked at the girl who said it and noticed the cap she wore. "You're Karin right?"

"Yeah."

He nodded. "Me and Ichigo are friends I suppose. Only met him this morning."

"What?!" He looked at the kid who kinda looked like Ichigo only with brown hair and green eyes. He concluded it was Kon.

He waved the fork. "Yeah bumped into him on the street today and then saw him in school. I wanted to talk to him so I climbed into his room through the window."

"Grimmjow when you say it like that it sounds creepy."

He smiled at Ichigo. "You saying I'm a creep?"

"No. I'm saying you're weird. Any normal person would knock on the door."

"Details, details."

Masaki watched the conversation between the two and smiled, thinking along the same lines as Karin earlier.

"Do you like the food Grimmjow?" Yuzu chirped.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow interact with his family. He seemed well adapted at it and smiled. _They seem to like him, that's good. Wait... Why is that good? And why do I care? _

"Ichigo you ok?"

"Hmm yeah sure." He smiled at Yuzu.

"You seem distracted."

"It's nothing really." Unable to help it he glanced at Grimmjow who smirked back. Snorting he waved a hand in his face. "Don't you start."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to." Grimmjow just smirked and chose not to reply.

...

"You know you're not what I expected."

Grimmjow glanced up from hanging off Ichigo's bed. They'd finished dinner and had retired to Ichigo's room. "How so?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Just today everyone said to stay away from you and your family. I expected you to be some sort of barbarian the way they talked."

Grimmjow snorted. "Figures."

"What do you mean?"

"No-one will talk to us because we're different. Not like a normal family. Gay parents who adopted ten very different children who kids are afraid of half."

"You're not that bad."

"Thanks."

"I mean it."

"Yeah yeah." They heard a childish laughter from downstairs and Grimmjow sighed. "Looks like Nel's here."

"She your sister?"

"Yup. The only one I can tolerate really."

"The one with green hair and a birth mark across her face."

"The very same."

"GRIMMY!"

A blur of green burst into the room and jumped on Grimmjow.

"Hey Nel." He gasped.

"Are you coming home today? Aizen-sama's worried."

He snorted. "Sure he is." Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo worried about his reaction to Nel's behaviour. Would he be scared off by it? To his surprise Ichigo was sniggering. "What?"

"Nothing... Grimmy."

Growling he pulled Ichigo onto the bed and lent over him. Smirking at Ichigo's blush he leant closer until their noses brushed. "What was that berry?"

"I-"

"YAY!"

Grimmjow moved away and frowned at Nel. "What?"

She smiled happily. "You and Itsygo."

"ITSYGO?!"

"Nice name."

"Hmph. I prefer berry."

Nel laughed and dragged them both downstairs to the front door. "It was nice to meet you Mr Kurosaki."

"Awww you're so cute. Call me Isshin."

He winked at his son who blanched knowing what he was thinking. No way.

"Well we better be going. Bye Itsygo!"

"Bye."

"See ya around berry."

"Sure thing Grimmy." Grimmjow smirked and allowed Nel to pull him away. The door shut and Isshin turned to his son grinning. "No."

"You don't know what I was gunna say!"

"No."

Ichigo walked off his dad following like a puppy. "She's cute."

"No."

"What's wrong with her? You like her brother."

"That's different."

"How?"

_Damn you're dense Goat face. _"It just is now leave it!" Reaching his room he slammed the door in Isshin's face. "Idiot."

Hearing another tap he went to the window and opened it. "Hey berry." Grimmjow's head popped up as Ichigo lent out the window.

"Grimmjow? Where's Nel?"

"Down there." He jerked his thumb to the ground. "Besides I forgot to give ya something."

"Hmmm what's that?"

Smiling he leant forward and kissed him softly. Ichigo froze in shock before leaning forward and returning the gesture. Much too soon for Ichigo the kiss ended and Grimmjow chuckled.

"What?"

"Wasn't expecting that reaction."

Ichigo rested his head in one hand using the window as support. "What were you expecting then?"

"You to yell and push me out the window."

"Then why'd you do it?"

Grimmjow smirked. "Because it would've still be worth it."

Ichigo blushed. "Whatever idiot."

"Seriously. What with your dad going on about getting a girlfriend I didn't expect you to enjoy that."

"Yeah well not many people know I'm gay. Only Renji and Rukia."

Grimmjow grinned then looked down as someone shouted. "I'll be there in a second Nel!" He turned back. "Gotta go Ichi. See you at school tomorrow."

"Sure."

Grimmjow kissed him again quickly and disappeared from sight. Ichigo lent out far enough to hear his next words. "Until then berry!"

He snorted and shut the window again. Smiling he packed his homework away for the next day. _This is gunna be interesting. But I still got to find a way to tell everyone. It can wait though... For a while._ Ichigo sighed and headed for the shower. It had been a long day, not to mention what was going to happen tomorrow.

...

...

...

"Sooo..."

"What Nel?"

"What happened Grimmy? I want details!"

The blue haired man shrugged smirking. "We kissed."

Nel squealed and did a little jump. "Yay!"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "What's with you. You don't usually act like this when I kiss someone."

"But Itsygo's special isn't he?"

"Hmm maybe."

She stopped and placed her hands on her hips, lips pursed. "Grimmjow..." She only used his full name when serious.

He sighed. "Yes ok. He's different. I'm actually going to try this time ok?"

Nel smiled and returned to her usual bubbly attitude. "Good." She grabbed his arm and started dragging down the street. For a small woman she was pretty strong. "Let's go"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: School

"GRIMMJOW!"

"Jeeze no need to shout!"

"There was every need to shout." Szayel quipped.

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Where are you going?"

"Out why?"

"School aint for another hour."

"I'm meeting someone."

"Ah I see." He tapped his chin making Grimmjow growl.

"What?"

"You got a new boyfriend."

He rolled his eyes. "Congratulations. You win."

"Oh ooh! What?"

Grimmjow slammed his fist into Szayel's gut. "Happy now?"

"Sure."

Snorting he turned and walked to the door as he opened it Aizen's voice called out. "Going so soon son?"

"Like I said I'm going to meet someone."

"I'm glad."

He turned shocked. "Huh?"

"Whoever he is you're making an effort. I'm glad you found someone like my Gin."

Grimmjow shuddered internally at the comparison of Ichigo to Gin. "Sure."

"Make sure to bring him home after school."

"If he says yeah then sure, whatever."

Taking that as a yes Aizen nodded. "Good. See you both later."

Rather than replying he waved a hand and left. _Great now what? Aizen wants to meet Ichigo but that's going to create problems. Then again he did handle Nel ok maybe he'll be fine. _He shook his head and knocked on the door of the Kurosaki Clinic. Smiling, for now he'd use the appropriate entrance.

...

...

...

"Ichigo?"

"No don't kick me." He mumbled, the top of his hair sticking out the covers.

"It's your mum."

"Mum?" Orange hair shifted as brown eyes peaked out at his mother. "What is it?"

"You've got a visitor."

He groaned. "If it's Renji tell him I'll meet him at school."

She chuckled. "It's Grimmjow."

Ichigo sat up wide eyed. "Grimmjow?"

"Yes."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Ok. Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

"Ichigo can I ask you something?"

"Hmm sure?" He got up and pulled off his top to find his school shirt.

"You're not interested in getting a girlfriend are you?"

Ichigo's head popped up out of the shirt and he looked nervous. "Umm no..."

Masaki smiled and patted the bed. "You can tell me dear. I won't tell your father or sisters until your ready."

"Thanks." He sat heavily on the bed staring at his open hands. "The thing is... Well... I'm... Me and Grimmjow..." He took a deep breath and rushed the words from his mouth. "I'm gay and me and Grimmjow are sort of together now."

She smiled and pulled Ichigo's head onto her lap. "I see."

"You're not mad?"

"No why would I be. So you like men instead of women. Specifically blue haired men."

"Mmm."

"Silly child. You could've told me any time. I'm your mother."

"Thanks mum."

She chuckled and stood up. "He's waiting you know."

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah."

Masaki left him to get ready and heading back down to the blue haired male stood in the entrance way. "He said he'll be a minute."

"That's ok. I did drop by unannounced."

"He doesn't mind. He likes you a lot."

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's mother. He'd told him that no-one knew except two of his friends. Was it possible she knew as well? "Yeah, Ichigo's a good... friend."

She laughed gently and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Grimmjow I know."

"Oh."

"Just be careful yeah? Ichigo hasn't done this before and I hope you won't hurt him."

"Yes ma'am."

"Mum seriously? Do you have to do that?"

"Just looking out for you Ichigo."

He snorted and grabbed Grimmjow's arm. "Thanks. C'mon let's go. Bye."

"Have a good day at school."

"Don't forget to get a girlfriend!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his father's comment and left pulling Grimmjow with him. "What happened to meeting at school."

"Hmm? I wanted to see you. That a problem?"

Ichigo huffed to hide his blush. "No."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just ignore my mum. She's a bit overprotective."

"Aww poor berry doesn't know what he's doing."

"Shut up prick." He jabbed Grimmjow in the side. "I don't need protection from you."

Grimmjow snorted. "I didn't mean physically."

"Neither did I." They walked in silence for a bit before Grimmjow pushed Ichigo up against a wall. "Hey!"

"Listen up Ichigo and listen well 'cuz I'm only saying this once."

"O-ok."

He sighed. "I don't want to hurt you, physical or not. Yeah I know it sounds stupid considering we only met about 24 hours ago. But it's true. Besides I'm not used to this." He gestured between them.

"What do you mean?"

"A relationship, dating whatever you want to call it. I don't do it. I fuck who I want and get the hell out, end of story. But I'm not gunna do that with you ok? I'm gunna try." Ichigo opened his mouth but Grimmjow covered it with his hand. "I'm not promising anything though. Oh and also Aizen wants you to come around after school to meet you. So what do you say? Still want to do this?"

"..."

"Ichigo?"

He smiled and pulled Grimmjow's hand away. "It's ok Grimmjow. I know sorta how you feel. We can try together and if it don't work, it don't." He shrugged. "But we'll try."

He nodded smiling before pressing their foreheads together.

"Ichigo?"

"Mmm?"

"Tell anyone what I just said and I'll skin you alive."

"Yeah whatever. Let's get going."

Tugging Grimmjow's arm, Ichigo started walking again and he soon caught up. They walked in silence again, they weren't bothered. Neither of them were particularly talkative people so it suited them just fine.

"So I'll meet you here after school?" Ichigo asked looking down. No-one was around as the first bell had already rung.

Grimmjow smiled and cupped the teens cheek. "Yep. See you then." He lent in and kissed him quickly before walking off with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah..."

"ICHIGO!"

He jumped and blushed furiously. _Shit someone saw us! _He turned to see Rukia storming towards him. "Ah... crap."

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Umm..." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Going to class."

That earnt him a sharp slap across the head. "Idiot I knew that! I meant with that Grimmjow!"

"Oh that! It was umm..."

Rukia suddenly understood. "Oh."

"You're not mad are you?"

"No."

"What?"

She grinned and threw herself into Ichigo's arms. "I'm happy for you! You finally found someone!"

"You don't care about who he is?"

"If he makes you happy then no. Just be careful."

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah yeah. Let's get to class. Oh and don't tell no-one."

They started walking. "Not even Renji?"

"No. He'll never shut up." Ichigo smirked.

"What?"

"Renji."

"Yeah what about him?"

"Why'd you mention him and not the others?"

Rukia blushed furiously. "Because - because he's the only other one who knows you're gay!"

"Right that's why. Oh and my mum knows too know."

"She does? How'd it go?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Ok I suppose. She seemed happy about Grimmjow."

Their conversation got cut short as a textbook hit each of them in the face. "You're late!"

"Sorry Sensei." They both muttered rubbing red marks on their foreheads.

"Get to your seats and no more disturbance."

"Yes Sensei."

...

...

...

"Rukia!"

"Yeah?"

Rukia and Ichigo turned to see Renji run up. "Wait up!"

She sighed. "Hurry up." She glanced at Ichigo who winked, earning him a kick to the shins.

"Itsygo!"

"Who's that?" Renji asked finally catching up to them as Ichigo face palmed.

"It's Nel."

"Nel?"

Renji's question was soon answered as the busty, green haired woman ran up and grabbed Ichigo's arm giggling. "Come on everyone's waiting!"

"What are you on about?"

"They want to meet you!"

"Who?"

"Silly our family!"

Renji and Rukia watched as Ichigo was dragged off. "See you in class!" He shouted down the corridor.

"What was that about?"

"Oh Renji you really are dense sometimes."

"Hey! You know what's going on?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"Sorry. Ichigo's asked me not to tell."

"Hmph. Just 'cuz you like him. Gah!"

Rukia tipped the contents of her water on his head. "Baka! Ichigo's not the one I'm interested in!" She yelled and stalked off.

"What's with her?" He muttered before running after her. "Hey Rukia wait up I'm sorry! Don't hate me!"

...

...

...

"Everyone's gunna love you Itsygo!"

"Whoa Nel slow down."

She did as asked and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Why am I meeting your family again?"

Her smile brightened. "Because they want to know whose got Grimmjow so worked up."

"I have?"

"Yeah. Grimmy doesn't usually care about his boyfriends but he definitely does care for you!"

Ichigo blushed and starting muttering denials. Nel giggled and towed him into the lunch hall with a loud bang causing everyone to look. As they walked to the table Ichigo heard snatches of conversations about them.

"... Is that Ichigo and Nelliel?..."

"... They're dating?..."

"... Lucky guy..."

"... Good luck to him with that family..."

He was brought back to reality as someone cuffed his head. Scowling he looked up at a maniac with wide piano teeth. "So you're the midget who's caught Grimmjow's attention."

He scoffed and kicked the guy in the gut. "Who you calling a midget, bean pole?"

To his surprise the other laughed. "Feisty. I like you. I can see why Grimmjow wants you."

"And you are?"

He feined shock. "I'm offended. Grimmy didn't tell you?"

"Umm no."

"Nnoitra Gilga."

"Oh the crazy one who was disappointed 'cuz Grimmjow didn't get any broken ribs."

Nnoitra huffed. "Yeah. Shame." He sighed.

"Nnoitra stop making a scene."

"You're no fun Ulqui." Ichigo looked at the emo looking man._ This must be Ulquiorra Cifer. _

"Sit down."

The other complied and Ichigo followed suit not wanting to be left standing alone. Ulquiorra sat watching Ichigo for a few minutes until the orange head starting getting annoyed.

"What have I grown an extra head or something?!" He snapped at the other.

"No."

"Then stop staring."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Ichigo was already tired of this guy and he'd only spent a few minutes with him. Where the hell was Grimmjow?

"Why are you so special?"

"I'm not you freak."

"Hmmm."

Seeing the conversation going nowhere he huffed and looked at the other two at the table. One looked on the verge of sleep with his head dipping occasionally. Whilst the other was yelling at him for something.

"You ass stop falling asleep!" The girl yelled slapping him around the head.

To Ichigo's surprise the man just yawned and scratched the spot she hit. "Lilynette calm down. We have a guest remember?"

"Yeah yeah."

Her gaze shifted and met Ichigo's.

"Oi kid!" Ichigo instantly went defensive. He was no kid!

"Who you calling a kid!"

"You stupid!"

"Brat!"

Lilynette jumped up and went to attack Ichigo but the man held her back. "He's off limits."

"But Starrk." She wined.

"No. Grimmjow will have all our asses if we hurt him."

"Hmph fine." She sat down and settled for glaring Ichigo as Starrk turned to him.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Starrk chuckled. "Not overwhelmed yet?"

"Nope."

He opened his mouth but a hand shoved his head down. "What the hell are you lot doing?!"

"Hey Grimmjow." Starrk reappeared and shifted so Grimmjow could sit next to Ichigo.

Ignoring his family he turned to him. "You ok?"

"Sure. Just get the emo to stop staring and I'll be peachy."

Nnoitra snorted spraying food everywhere and Nel started chiding him. "Nnoitra what have I told you..."

Grimmjow frowned and looked at Ulquiorra who was still watching them. "Yes?"

"Nothing."

He snorted. "Weirdo." He turned back to Ichigo. "Just ignore him. He likes to analyse people so he can exploit their weaknesses."

"Sounds like a great guy." Ichigo muttered stabbing his lunch.

"Told you my family's weird. Still time to back out."

His head snapped up to meet blue eyes. "I'm not backing out of anything. I said we'd give it a go and I will."

Grimmjow snorted to hide his smile and starting eating his lunch. Following suit, Ichigo watched what family of Grimmjow's was here.

Nel was talking animatedly about something to Nnoitra who caught Ichigo's eyes and rolled his own. Ulquiorra was still watching them and Lilynette was beating Starrk up over something again. Then there was Grimmjow. Ichigo watched him silently eat before he looked up.

"Something wrong berry?"

"No. Don't call me berry arse."

"It suits you."

"No."

"Mean."

"Prat."

Grimmjow smiled and returned to eating occasionally glancing at Ichigo. _So far so good. If he can handle these then he can probably handle the rest. _

"Ichigo?"

Everyone stopped and looked at the newcomer.

"Hey Orihime."

"What are you doing?"

He waved his fork at the food. "Eating lunch."

"Why here?"

"Umm..."

"Itsygo's our friend aren't you? So I invited him to join us!" Nel chirped brightly, seeing Ichigo's worried face.

"Oh." Her face fell a little and Ichigo felt guilty.

"Orihime?"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"We'll talk during class yeah?"

"Sure!" She smiled brightly and bounced off.

Sighing Ichigo returned to his food only to have Grimmjow's hand wrap around his wrist. "Something wrong?"

"What was that?"

He looked up confused at Grimmjow. "Me talking to Orihime why?"

"It looked like more than talking." He growled eyes narrowing as they followed the girls process across the room.

Ichigo wrenched his arm from Grimmjow's grip. "And what's that supposed to mean?" He hissed.

"Nothing."

Ichigo went to answer but Grimmjow looked away cutting him off. "Hmph fine."

They kept up the silence until Ichigo stood up. "Thanks for inviting me over for lunch. I guess I'll see you later Grimmjow?"

"Mmm." He snorted and walked off to his friends. Nel slapped Grimmjow around the head. "What the hell Nel?!"

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get Itsygo mad!"

"Whatever." He stood and walked off leaving them to stare after him.

"Damn idiot's probably ruined the best thing that's ever happened to him." Nnoitra cackled.

"Mmm."

"Damn fool."

"Yeah."

"Come up with your own opinion idiot! Stop being so half arsed!"

...

...

...

"Hey Ichigo you ok?"

"Yeah fine Rukia."

"What the hell man?!"

"Yes Renji?"

"Why were you eating lunch with them? Are you and Nelliel dating or something?"

Rukia slapped him around the head. "Stupid shut up!"

"I'm going for a walk. See you in class."

"Ichigo?"

He didn't answer but walked off leaving them to watch confused.

"Oh Ichigo."

"What? what's going on?"

"Renji shut up!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Aizen Household

Grimmjow stood waiting outside the school. _Will he still come after earlier? What if I've ruined it? _His family had been watching him today after Ichigo walked off, annoying him to no end. But he knew what they were thinking.

"What's wrong with me?" He muttered running a hand through his hair.

"For starters, you can be a right arse sometime."

He whirled round to the smirking Ichigo. "You came."

He frowned. "Yeah of course."

"Look I'm sorry about earlier."

"Ok."

"No I mean it. I acted wrong. Its just I don't know how to act in that kind of situation."

"What do you mean?"

"You and her." His eyes narrowed and Ichigo snorted.

"There is no 'me and her' sure she has a thing for me but I've already told you I'm gay. Surely you knew that by now?"

"Yeah yeah. C'mon let's go."

They started walking but a car pulled up and the window rolled down. "You're not walking home are you?"

"Szayel get lost."

"Get in the car."

"No."

Ichigo looked at the pink haired man with orange eyes. Strange. The man turned to him. "Get in."

Ichigo huffed. "No. I don't take orders from creeps in cars."

"But you let them in your room through your window."

"Hmph. That's different."

"How exactly?"

"... It just is."

"Szayel shut up!"

"Then get in!"

The brothers glared at each other for a moment before Grimmjow huffed. "Fine. You coming?"

"Do I have a choice."

The other grinned wickedly. "No." He reached out a pulled Ichigo into the car.

"I can get in myself."

"Yeah but it's funnier this way."

"For you maybe."

"Aww don't be like that."

"Hmph."

Szayel watched smiling and Grimmjow saw. "What you staring at Pinky?"

"Nothing."

He turned and started driving, leaving the other two to argue the whole way back.

"C'mon Ichi don't ignore me."

"Get lost."

"Don't be like that."

"Arse."

Grimmjow smirked and lent closer. "You're cute when you're mad berry."

"Don't call me berry!" Ichigo thumped his leg.

"Ok Itsygo." That earnt him a slap around the head.

"Shut up bastard."

"We're here so both of you shut up. You're giving me a headache." Without another word Szayel left and stalked up the driveway.

"Finally."

"What?"

"Now we're alone."

Ichigo blushed. "Shut up baka."

"You're so cruel."

"Whatever."

Grimmjow caught his chin and turned Ichigo to face him. "You ok?"

"Yeah fine."

"Good."

He leant forward and kissed him, Ichigo still not used to the treatment hesitantly kissed back. Grimmjow's hand moved up to fist in his hair as he ran his tongue along Ichigo's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Getting the hint Ichigo opened his mouth and let Grimmjow's tongue dive in to explore his mouth. He let out a small moan gripping Grimmjow's jacket and moved his own tongue in time. After a few minutes the broke apart for air and he hid his head in Grimmjow's shoulder to hide his blush.

"Damn Ichi you're a good kisser."

"Shut up."

Grimmjow chuckled and petted his head softly. "Come on. The others will be wondering where we are."

"Ok."

He grinned and dragged Ichigo from the car as the front door opened. "I see ya finally decided to come in?"

"Yeah well we wanted a moment alone."

"I see." Gin's grin widened as he leant closer to Ichigo. "You must be Ichigo. I've heard so much already."

"Mr Ichimaru." He relied stiffly, the guy already giving him the creeps.

"Please call me Gin."

"Ok Gin."

Grimmjow snorted and pulled Ichigo inside. "Don't forget about Aizen!" Gin called.

"Whatever." Grimmjow slammed the door in the silver haired man's face. "We'll talk to Aizen later. Come on I'll give you the grand tour."

"Sure."

Grimmjow dragged him around the monster of a house and Ichigo was sure that if he was left alone then he'd definitely get lost. There was the main room, several smaller rooms, a couple of game rooms, a kitchen, thirteen bedrooms, a gym and a pool. Yes a pool, Ichigo had a hard time believing it too.

"Wow. Aizen must be really rich." He muttered staring at his reflection in the pool.

Grimmjow snorted. "Yeah the old man is loaded."

"Mmm."

Grimmjow's face appeared next to his in the reflection and he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist. "Something wrong?" He murmured in Ichigo's ear.

"No. It's just a lot to take in."

He snorted. "You haven't seen us all together yet."

"I bet that's a sight."

"Wouldn't know really. You're the first person I've brought back here."

Ichigo blushed and turned around in Grimmjow's arms. "Why's that?"

The other shrugged. "Guess I've never really felt like showing anyone my personal life."

"What about your ex's?" Ichigo teased poking his chest.

"You could hardly call them that. Unless you count one night stands."

"I suppose..."

Getting the feeling Ichigo was uncomfortable Grimmjow pulled him closer. "Don't worry about it Ichi. I won't do that with you."

"Good. If you did I'd beat the shit outta you the next time we met."

"I don't doubt that for a second."

"Awww would you look at that. Grimmy's in lurve."

Grimmjow growled and Ichigo chuckled peeking over his shoulder at the person who spoke. "Shut it Luppi."

He (or was it a she?!) Sauntered over and stuck their face next to Ichigo's. "I don't see what's so special."

Ichigo growled. "Watch it freak. I might bite."

They, Ichigo decided for now it was a male, just frowned. "Grimmjow why are you with this barbarian?"

"Barbarian?!"

Grimmjow held onto Ichigo as he went to kick Luppi. "You done?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo snorted. "He aint worth it."

"He doesn't look to stable Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow growled. "Shut up Luppi your the freak here not Ichigo so shut your mouth." He pouted and flounced off. "What a freak."

"Mmm."

"Come on Luppi coming out here most likely means dinner's done."

"Ok."

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo as he bit his bottom lip. "It's gunna be fine Ichi."

"Yeah yeah. Let's go do this."

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo against his side and draped an arm around him as they went in. Ichigo returned the gesture by lightly putting his around Grimmjow's waist.

"I won't break you know."

"Shut up idiot."

He chuckled and nuzzled Ichigo's hair. "You smell like strawberries."

Ichigo spluttered. "I-it's my shampoo!"

"Strawberry shampoo?"

"Shut up! Yuzu insists I use it!"

Grimmjow just snorted as they entered the main room where everyone had already sat down, giving them a clear view of Ichigo as they walked in. Feeling Ichigo's hand tighten on his shirt he squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Why do I feel like I'm being but on trial?" He muttered.

"Don't be nervous berry."

"Who said I was nervous?"

"Ok."

Smiling Grimmjow let Ichigo sit down and he sat next to him. Aizen cleared his throat and looked at Ichigo. "So you're the one everyone's so excited about."

"I suppose so."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Sosuke Aizen."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Aizen watched him for a few moments in which time Ichigo realised where Ulquiorra learnt to stare before he smiled. "I like you." He declared.

Taking this as a good thing he smiled hesitantly. "Thanks. I think you're a good man too."

Aizen laughed. "What gives you that idea?"

"You've raised ten kids with your partner. That takes a lot."

"Mmm I suppose it does." Aizen sat up straighter looking at his family. "Well I suppose we should eat then."

Ichigo sniggered as everyone (excluding Gin and Aizen) dived in. Looking around the table he noticed the blonde woman from yesterday. _That must be Tier Harribel and the big stupid looking one must be Yammy Llargo. That's all of them. _

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm yeah?" He looked at Grimmjow who grinned.

"You gunna eat something?"

"Oh! Sure!" His face flushed he quickly grabbed a fork and took a mouthful. "Wow this is amazing who made it?" Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Uhh... Sorry?"

Gin chuckled. "Don't be. It's not often someone complements my cooking."

Ichigo smiled. "It's great." _Maybe Gin isn't as bad as I thought. _

The rest of dinner past in an uneventful way. Except for when Grimmjow and Nnoitra decided to start fighting. It seemed to be a common occurrence as everyone left them to it until they stopped. Nnoitra definitely came out worst whilst Grimmjow only got a couple of bruises and a split lip.

Afterwards they were in the kitchen and Ichigo was attempting to clean Grimmjow's bloody lip. "Damn that Nnoitra."

"What did you expect acting like that?"

"Whatever."

Ichigo sighed and picked up the wet cloth. "Hold still."

"Why?"

"So I can clean you lip idiot! You're getting blood everywhere."

"I'd rather you use your mouth than that cloth." Grimmjow murmured leaning closer.

Ichigo slapped his head. "No. Now behave. It's your own fault, fighting over such a stupid thing."

"Weren't stupid."

He snorted. "Right, fighting over who gets the last strawberry. Real mature."

"Hmph. Still worth it."

"Sure."

"Besides I have my own strawberry Nnoitra can't have."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Ichigo looked up. "And what might that be?" He tapped his chin in thought.

Grimmjow smirked and pulled Ichigo closer. "I don't know Ichi, you might not like 'em."

"Why's that?"

"Because they can be a right idiot sometimes."

Ichigo frowned and poked him. "Thanks."

"You love me really."

"Whatever. Now hold still!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Gin smiled outside the door. "Well love?"

"Hmm seems like Grimmjow really has fallen for the kid."

He smiled and pulled Aizen away. "Well about time. The kid was worrying me with his behaviour." He pulled a face. "Having someone different every other night. Can't be healthy."

"It doesn't matter now Gin."

"Hmm yer right."

They walked down the corridor, but not before hearing what Ichigo shouted. "Grimmjow I told you I'm using the cloth!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Love Bites

_*One Month Later*_

Ichigo knocked on the door of the Aizen household. Ever since he met Grimmjow a month ago things had gone relatively smooth. Excluding the occasion bickering that was common. But they'd yet to have a serious fight and Ichigo was thankful for that. He didn't want to lose Grimmjow any time soon.

But one thing kept worrying him. They still hadn't had sex, don't get him wrong Ichigo did want to. But every time it came relatively close to it his nerves took over and he chickened out. He thanked whatever force was out there that kept Grimmjow from snapping whenever this happened.

"Hey Gin is Grimmjow up yet?"

The silver haired man smiled in his usual fox-like way. Ichigo was used to it by now and it didn't creep him out like it did at first.

"Sure he's up in his room." He stood aside and let Ichigo in.

"Umm which one's his again?"

Gin chuckled. "Down the hallway, left, left, right, left and the third door on the right."

"Ok?" Hoping he heard right Ichigo climbed the stairs and stopped. "He said down the hallway... Left... Left... Left... Then right?" Shaking his head he set off. Five minutes later he was lost. "Damn. Now what?"

...

...

...

"Hey Gin."

"Grimmjow has the strawberry found you yet?"

He looked at the other confused. "Ichigo? No why is he here?"

"Yeah. Gave him directions to yer room and he went."

Grimmjow snorted. "He's probably lost. I'll go find him."

"Have fun!"

...

...

...

After another ten minutes of opening every door he found Ichigo eventually found Grimmjow's room. The walls were painted a baby blue and the room was basically taken up by the bed and a small desk. He'd been in a couple of times but not long enough to have a look around.

"Not many personal items hey Grimmjow?" He muttered peering at the desk which held a laptop and a few of photo frames. One had a picture of their whole family, another of a smaller Grimmjow, which Ichigo found incredibly cute and another of him and Grimmjow smiling together. "Guess Gin took this one." He picked up the photo of them.

"Ichigo you in here?"

"Yeah!"

Grimmjow walked in and saw Ichigo holding the photo. "You like it?"

Ichigo blushed and put it down. "I didn't mean to pry or anything."

"Its fine you know. We are together after all."

"Yeah yeah."

Grimmjow grinned making Ichigo feel small and trapped. "Hey Ichigo..."

He raised his hands and started backing away. "Whatever it is no."

"That's no fun, you don't know what it is I'm gunna say." He started advancing on the retreating Ichigo who was now backed against the wall

"Still. I can guess."

Grimmjow smirked as he closed the distance until there was barely a few centimetres between them. "What's wrong berry you nervous 'bout something?"

"Stop calling me berry!"

"It suits you."

"Bastard."

"Don't be mad Ichi. It's no fun then."

Ichigo decided not to answer. Instead he threaded his fingers through Grimmjow's hair at the base of his neck. Grimmjow stopped and stared at the other questioningly, wandering what he'd do next.

"Ichigo?"

He smiled and leant forward pulling Grimmjow down into the kiss. "Shut up Grimmjow." He murmured against the other.

"I can do that."

Ichigo smirked and pushed him on the bed before crawling over. "Good." He claimed Grimmjow's mouth again and the other moaned before grabbing his hips.

"Ichigo..." He sat up suddenly and Grimmjow frowned. "What?"

"We gotta go school idiot!"

"Why? Let's take the day off." Grimmjow pulled him down again and started kissing his neck.

"Mmm... Grimmjow!" Ichigo slapped him around the head as he bit his neck. "What the hell?!"

"Shh berry."

"Damn bastard!" Ichigo stood up and pressed a hand to his neck.

"Relax. I didn't bite hard enough to make you bleed."

"Good." Ichigo stalked out the room and Grimmjow chuckled before following.

"You're going the wrong way."

"Get lost!" Eventually they were in the car, Ichigo glad he came early and Grimmjow smirking at the very obvious and visible bite on his neck. "Dick."

"What?"

"Everyone's gunna see it!"

"So?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "What do thinks gunna happen?! People will start asking questions!"

"Ichigo calm down. No-one knows 'cept Rukia and Renji." Yes, Renji eventually found out when he caught them making out. Even he couldn't deny what was in front of him.

"Shit Rukia! She'll never let me live it down." He moaned and slumped backwards grimacing. "I hate you."

"No you don't. You lurve me."

"I now officially hate you."

Grimmjow snorted. "You're blushing."

"Shut up!"

He just chuckled and parked the car. Ichigo slammed the door behind him and walked off. "So I'll meet you here after school?" The only response he got was the orange head's finger and he smirked. "I'll take that as a yes!"

...

...

...

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." Ichigo sat down at their usual table and everyone stared at him. "What?" Feeling self-conscious he placed a hand over the mark on his neck. _Damn that bastard to hell I'm going to kill him! _

Rukia not missing the action yanked the hand away and peered at the bite. "What you been doing Ichigo?"

"N-nothing why?"

Renji snorted. "You've got a love bite that's screaming for attention."

"Shut up!"

"So who's the lady? She must be feisty." Tatsuki asked.

"It doesn't matter!"

"It's Nelliel isn't it?"

"No!"

Tatsuki grinned. "I knew you two were together. But damn Ichigo I didn't think you were that kinky."

Before he could splutter more denials the teacher walked in. "Right everyone settle down!"

"Yes Sensei." The class muttered.

Through the whole lesson Ichigo had to endure his friend's sideways glances, smirks and sniggers. With each passing one he thought of a new way to make Grimmjow pay.

...

...

...

"Hey Grimmjow guess what I've heard..."

"What Tier?"

"A certain orange head's walking around with a strange mark on his neck. How'd that happen?"

Grimmjow smirked sadistically. "How do you think?"

She rolled her eyes and sat down. "You're in for a whole world of pain."

"Why's that?"

"Ichigo looks set to murder someone. Specifically you."

"What gave you that impression?"

"He's coming this way and I'm pretty sure he wishes he had a giant ass knife in his hand."

"Oops."

"Grimmjow you bastard!"

He turned smirking. "Yes Ichi?"

"I'm going the kill you." The younger snarled and he rolled his eyes.

"Sure."

"You're so gunna pay for this."

"Then hit me."

"...What?"

"Hit me and get it over with."

"No. That would be letting you off too easy."

"Then what you gunna do?"

Ichigo paused. "Something."

"Sounds scary."

Ichigo just huffed and stalked off.

"Well someone looked mad."

"Whatever he'll come around eventually."

...

...

...

"Rukia."

"Yeah Ichigo?"

"I need your help."

"What with?"

"A certain blue haired demon needs teaching a lesson. Care to help?"

"Yay!"

...

...

...

"Hey Ichigo you in here?" Grimmjow popped his head through the berry's window before climbing in. "Guess not..."

He sighed and started rummaging through his drawer. Where's the fun if you can't poke around a bit?

"Hey."

"Oh hey. Look you still mad?"

"Nope."

"That was quick."

"Mmm."

Grimmjow stood up quickly as Ichigo's arms went around him. "What're you doing?"

"Shh. Everyone's gone to Kon's for the weekend. So we're alone."

_This isn't like Ichigo, he doesn't usually come onto me. Especially when we're alone, he usually acts like a nervous wreck. _"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going on?"

Ichigo just chuckled, pushed Grimmjow onto the bed and straddled him. His eyes hooded and Grimmjow gulped, since when did Ichigo become _this _sexy?!

"Grimmjow..." He lent forward and their lips brushed.

"Y-yeah?"

One hand trailed down to rest on his belt and Grimmjow could feel himself starting to get hard and was pretty sure Ichigo could too.

"Something wrong Grimmjow?"

"..."

"Thought not."

In one swift movement he undid the belt and Grimmjow's hand shot out to grab Ichigo's. "Whoa what are you doing?"

He just chuckled. "What do you think?"

Before he could answer Ichigo started rubbing his hand against the growing bulge. "Ichigo..."

He just chuckled again and pulled Grimmjow's trousers further down but the other was too far gone to care. Ichigo just smirked and moved closer to his boxers, which were in fact, blue.

_Ok Rukia. Just like you said. _

Ichigo stopped and started running a finger across the boxers elastic. Grimmjow opened an eye. "Why'd you stop?"

"Hmm?"

He groaned. "Ichi."

The other chuckled and dipped his fingers closer to Grimmjow's obvious arousal. "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong."

"I don't know Grimm..."

"Ichigo!" The other squirmed slightly and Ichigo smiled. He'd never thought Grimmjow could look so cute.

_Should I really play with him like this? It would only end bad. _He sighed and pulled away. "Sorry Grimmjow."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just pull your trousers up yeah?"

"What's got into you?"

When Ichigo didn't answer he complied and then grabbed his hand. "Hey."

Ichigo turned and buried his head in the others shoulder. Grimmjow blinked stupefied in the sudden change of events, ignoring his hormones, and very painful hard on, he slowly hugged the slighter male.

"It's ok Ichigo. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"..."

He sighed. "Come on out with it."

"I was going to make you pay."

"For what?"

"My neck you idiot!"

"Oh."

Ichigo sighed. "Sorry."

"No I'm the one who's sorry. I know it annoyed you but I couldn't help it." He ran a hand down Ichigo's neck. "You're just too perfect to pass up on the offer."

"Shut up you freak."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Yeah yeah. Anyway I should probably go."

"What why?"

"Because I really should go."

Ichigo blushed getting what he meant. "Oh."

Grimmjow let go and went to the door, deciding to use the door rather than climb out the window. Ichigo bit his lip. _Why am I letting him go now like that? Like I said we have the weekend why am I so afraid? _Making up his mind and swallowing his nerves, which in Ichigo's case was a LOT he grabbed the others arm.

"Grimmjow wait."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First Time for Everything

"Yeah?"

"Stay."

Grimmjow groaned. "Ichigo that's not a good idea."

"Why?"

He growled and trapped Ichigo against the wall before capturing the orange heads lips with his own. The kiss was passionate and filled with lust which left Ichigo shaking and his head reeling.

"That's why."

He was vaguely aware of Grimmjow moving away so he pulled him closer. "I-I want you Grimmjow."

The other froze. Did Ichigo really just say that? He looked at him shocked but he had his head lowered. "What?"

Ichigo took a deep breath. _I guess it's now or never. First time for everything I suppose. _"I need you. Take me, make love to me and make me yours, whatever you want. Just don't leave me!"

"Ichigo..."

Grimmjow suddenly flew backwards and Ichigo straddled him again. "I mean it! I want you ok. No more excuses." His expression softened. "Please."

That was all Grimmjow needed to hear. "Ok." Ichigo smiled and kissed him again his hands straying back to Grimmjow's belt. Once more it was undone and then he pulled away. "Something wrong?"

"No."

Feeling his face heat up Ichigo quickly stripped to his boxers and got back on the bed staring at the blue head with nervousness and determination. Watching him strip of his clothes was one of the most exciting things Grimmjow had ever seen. He lent closer and ran a hand from Ichigo's neck down his body mapping each part as he roamed the man's slim frame. "Ichigo do you have any idea of how sexy you look right now?"

Ichigo just blushed and placed and arm on his face to hide it choosing not to reply with his one of his usual snarky comments. His body arched and he gasped shakily as Grimmjow licked his navel. "Grimmjow!"

"Feel good Ichi?"

He nodded not trusting his voice. Grimmjow chuckled and stood up causing Ichigo to whine. Deciding to tease him further he slowly stripped his shirt off giving Ichigo a good view before bending down and ridding himself of those annoying trousers.

Ichigo's blush intensified as Grimmjow's larger frame lay over his. "You sure about this?"

Ichigo looked into blue eyes and nodded. "Yes."

"You got any lube?"

"Bottom drawer left side."

Grimmjow's hand reached out and rummaged in the draw finally drawing out his prize and smirking at the label. "Strawberry scented huh?"

"S-shut up!"

He just chuckled and kissed Ichigo softly. "Best one in my opinion."

"Whatever."

He trailed his hands down the bronzed body again stopping at the boxers before hooking a finger under them and pulling them off in one smooth motion. Ichigo just cringed and buried his head in the pillow, not wanting to see Grimmjow's reaction.

"Ichigo look at me."

"No."

He sighed and turned the teens head until their eyes met. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Says you."

"Yeah says me." Grimmjow leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "Just so you know you're the most beautiful creature I've ever had the fortune to lay eyes on."

"Shut up!"

He just chuckled and grabbed the bottle next to them. Lifting Ichigo up he placed a pillow on the small of his back. "Ok. Now open your legs."

"...Really?"

He glanced up amused as Ichigo bit his bottom lip. "Yep. How else do you expect me to prepare you? With my mind?"

Ichigo punched his arm lightly. "Fine."

Grimmjow threw his boxers somewhere in the room before leaning between Ichigo's legs and both hissed as their erections brushed together.

"Damn Ichi you feel good."

The other just moaned and kissed him roughly. "Hurry up."

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow settled back and poured the liquid on his fingers. He felt one circle his entrance and he bit his lip again.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Grimmjow's lips brushed his neck. "Relax or it'll hurt more than it needs to."

Ichigo nodded and breathed slowly as Grimmjow pushed a finger in. It didn't hurt; it was more uncomfortable than anything. Then the second one was added and Ichigo hissed.

"Ichi relax." Grimmjow's free hand gripped his member and stroked it lightly making Ichigo's eyes flutter. Deeming him relaxed Grimmjow started scissoring his fingers and Ichigo started squirming.

"It feels weird." He muttered.

"Shh. Give me a minute."

"What are you- ahh!" Pleasure singed up his spine making him arch.

"Found it!" Grimmjow grinned triumphantly as Ichigo moaned.

"Do it again!"

"Sure thing."

Making sure to hit Ichigo's prostate with each push he soon added a third finger and it didn't look like Ichigo had even noticed. Hell he'd even starting pushing back on the fingers. _The kid's a natural. _

"Grimm-jow I'm gunna-"

"Nu-uh not yet berry." Grimmjow removed the fingers and Ichigo whined at the loss. "Don't worry Ichi I'll give you something much better."

The other nodded in his pleasure induced state not giving a shit as long as Grimmjow gave him more of that sweet pleasure. As Grimmjow shifted closer he wrapped his legs around his waist giving him more access.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Hurry up!"

"Impatient as always."

"Grimmjow!"

Ichigo stopped when he felt the head of Grimmjow's erection press against him. "Relax ok. Now do you want it slow or all at once?"

"All at once." He answered without hesitation.

He raised an eyebrow. "Sure?"

"Yes now move!"

Shrugging he grabbed Ichigo's hips and quickly buried himself to the hilt inside Ichigo. "God Ichigo you're so tight." He moaned using every bit of willpower not to fuck the man into the bed without a second thought. Ichigo let out a strangled moan as the pain ripped through his lower back making him cling to Grimmjow and the bed sheets. "Tell me when you're ready Ichi."

He nodded and waited a few moments whilst Grimmjow kissed every inch of his neck. "Ok."

He gripped Grimmjow's hair as he starting moving slowly pulling out further with each thrust until he hit Ichigo's prostate again. Ichigo moaned and crashed their lips together in a messy movement with lots of tongue and teeth.

"More..."

Grimmjow complied as Ichigo's demands started, with each one getting faster and pushing harder, abusing the orange heads prostate until the man below him was a quivering mess.

"Grimm please more - harder - faster - gunna come soon -"

"Then do it Ichi. Come for me baby."

With those words and a final strike to his prostate Ichigo's eyes rolled backwards and he dug his nails into Grimmjow crying out. "Grimmjow!"

Ichigo's walls tightened around him making it almost impossible to move. A few short thrusts later he moaned, biting into the man's neck and emptied his seed inside Ichigo. A few moments passed before Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo's abused hole, grabbed some tissues to clean them up and then he collapsed next to the other panting male.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

Ichigo rolled over and looked at him. "We just had sex."

He rolled his eyes. "No shit."

Ichigo looked thoughtful. "I'm not a virgin anymore."

"How do you feel?"

He waited whilst Ichigo thought. "Good."

"Good?"

The other smiled and curled up next to him, entwining their fingers. "Definitely good."

"Soo... We'll have sex again?"

Ichigo laughed. "Yeah."

"Glad to know I didn't disappoint."

"Mmh."

Ichigo yawned and closed his eyes, in no time Grimmjow could hear the soft snores his lover was making and smiled. He pulled the covers over their bodies and shifted closer to Ichigo before closing his own eyes and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Aftermath

Ichigo woke up slowly and groaned. "What the hell?" He opened one eye slowly, letting it adjust to the light filtering through the semi open curtains. "Ugh. Sunlight." He went to turn but bumped into something warm. Brown eyes widened as he took in the sleeping form of a very naked Grimmjow. "Well shit."

Memories from the night before flooded his mind and Ichigo laid there shocked. _I had sex... with Grimmjow... I'm not a virgin anymore... it felt good... amazing..._

Shaking his head he stood up and swayed feeling light headed. Moving slowly due to the throbbing in his lower back, Ichigo made it to the shower and let the hot water soak into his aching body.

Letting out a sigh he stood there and soaked in the information from last night. Images of him and Grimmjow flashing across his mind. Eventually the water ran cold and Ichigo got out to boost the heating for when Grimmjow got up, knowing he'll want a shower.

Getting changed and heading downstairs barefoot, Ichigo stood in front of the full length mirror surveying his reflection. "Do I look any different?" He muttered before snorting. "No of course not. That's stupid." He turned away and put the kettle on along with a load of toast. Ichigo couldn't cook to save his life so toast it was.

Yawning he scratched the mess of orange hair on his head, unaware of a certain blue haired male coming up behind him. "Morning berry."

"Don't do that!" He yelled almost smashing a cup. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Grimmjow snorted. "'Course not. How you feeling?"

Ichigo frowned. "A bit sore I guess. But I'm fine."

He smiled and pulled Ichigo against him. "Good."

Breathing in Grimmjow's familiar scent he started to relax against the other. That was, at least until the phone rang. "What the hell? Who rings this early in the morning?"

"It's nearly midday."

"Shit really?"

"Yeah."

He groaned and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ichigo you're alive! I've been ringing all morning!"

"Hey Keigo. Sorry I was... busy."

"Never mind that. You coming to the beach? Lots of hot girls in bikinis!"

Ichigo winced. "Nah I'm good."

"Aww Ichigo you never come out anymore. Wait... have you got a girlfriend? You have haven't you?! That's why you've been avoiding me!"

"Goodbye Keigo."

"But... the beach... bikinis..."

Ichigo slammed the phone down and turned back to Grimmjow who grinned. "Don't wanna go?"

He snorted. "No I'd much rather stay here. Besides I think they'd notice my lack of movement and limp don't you?"

"Hmm I suppose." Ichigo sighed and cuddled back up in Grimmjow's arms. "What's up? You're not usually like this."

"Shut up."

"Hey Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"The toast's done."

"What really?"

"Yeah."

"Shit." Ichigo cursed and pulled out the slightly burned toast. "Can't even make toast right."

"Don't worry Ichi I'll do all the cooking for us."

"Since when can you cook?"

"Gin is my _father _after all. I've picked up a few things over the years."

"That so?" Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow implying they had a future and set about fixing the toast to some degree of edibleness. "There."

"Looks good."

He snorted. "Whatever." They ate in silence. Both considering where to go from there when someone knocked at the door. Ichigo looked up. "What the hell? If its Keigo I'll kill him."

Grimmjow laughed. "Sure berry. I'm gunna go take a shower kay?"

"Sure." He kissed him quickly and walked off as Ichigo sighed and opened the door. "Yeah?"

"Why aren't you coming to the beach?"

He groaned. "Rukia I'm not going. End of story."

She walked in and Renji followed grinning. "Hey Ichigo."

"Renji."

"Someone round Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" He turned to Rukia who pointed at the set of plates and cups.

"There's two sets."

"Oh one's Grimmjow's."

She grinned. "Grimmjow's huh?"

"Shut up." Ichigo shut the door and sat down. "What?"

Renji smirked. "You're limping."

"And you got another bite."

"I do?" Ichigo's hand flew up and pressed against the sensitive spot on his neck. "I'm gunna kill him."

"Speaking of. Where is he?" Rukia peered around as if expecting Grimmjow to suddenly appear out of thin air.

"Upstairs."

"Can I go bug him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"..."

"Ichigo if you don't tell me I'll just go up and find out myself..."

"He's in the shower."

Renji's smirk grew. "And why's he in there?"

"Why don't you go ask him?"

Rukia squealed and jumped up and down to both the males surprise. "What?"

"You and Grimmjow had sex didn't you!"

Ichigo blushed and Renji started laughing. "Seriously? Wow Ichigo you're really obvious!"

"Shut the fuck up! Both of you damn idiots!" He kicked them both out the door and glared at their laughing assess. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you!" With that he shut the door and sighed, rubbing his temples.

Grimmjow came down to see Ichigo frowning. "What was that about?"

"Rukia and Renji are being assholes."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm really obvious apparently."

Grimmjow chuckled and picked Ichigo up bridal style. "Forget them Ichi."

"What are you doing?!"

"Taking you back upstairs."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "And what makes you think I want to come?"

Grimmjow just smirked and started kissing him. Ichigo's hands buried themselves in the blue hair and he broke the kiss. "That's what."

"Baka." He just smirked and took Ichigo upstairs before depositing him on the bed. Ichigo just huffed and folded his arms. "I'm not having sex with you."

"I know."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then why are we up here?"

"Ichigo there's other things we can do besides sex." Smirking he leant over his lover who blushed.

"Like what?"

...

...

...

"Renji what're you doing?"

"Shh Rukia I'm going to go annoy Ichigo. You coming or what?" They were currently stood outside under Ichigo's bedroom window. Unaware of what was happening inside the room."Since he probably won't answer the door we'll just use his window."

"Ok..."

Renji shimmied up and held out a hand. "You coming."

Rukia grinned devilishly. "Why not?" She took the outstretched hand and climbed up. Renji just smiled and opened the window before landing in the room. Rukia landed beside him and sniggered. "Wrong room Renji."

"I know that!"

They were currently stood in Yuzu and Karin's room. "I think your navigation skills are a bit off."

"Shut up!"

Rukia's hand suddenly covered his mouth. "Shh." She pointed to the wall and they crept closer, ears glued to it.

"Ngh Grimmjow..."

...

...

...

Grimmjow chuckled and pulled away. "Yes Ichigo?"

One brown eye glared at him. "Why'd you stop?"

He shrugged. "I can't talk with my mouth full can I."

"Don't say things like that!"

Grimmjow smirked and kissed him quickly resting their foreheads together. "What's wrong Ichi?"

"N-nothing! Just hurry up!"

"With what?"

"You know what!"

"No I really don't."

"... I refuse to say it."

"If you don't say it I don't know what to do."

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo whined and squirmed under him.

"Yes?"

Ichigo buried his head in Grimmjow's shoulder. "Please." He murmured.

"Please what?"

"Urgh. Please... suck me off."

Grimmjow could feel the heat coming off Ichigo's cheeks. "Sure thing Ichi."

He lowered his head next to Ichigo's arousal and looked up. "You know Ichigo most people don't believe your naturally an orange head."

"Shut up!" His face turned redder, if that was even possible. "People don't believe you're naturally blue either!"

"Ah but I am. You know that."

"Urgh!"

"Your cute when you blush."

"Grimmjow!"

"Ok ok."

Grimmjow smirked and took Ichigo's member into his mouth making said man groan and pull on his hair. "Grimm!"

...

...

...

Renji and Rukia looked at each other. "Well shit. Ichigo really did have sex with him."

"We should probably leave."

"Yeah sounds good." Renji jumped down to help Rukia. "Well that was interesting."

"Come on Renji let's go quickly. If Ichigo ever found we heard that there wouldn't be anything left of us."

"Yeah your right let's go."

...

...

...

"Grimmjow did you hear something?" The only reply he got was a hum making him buck slightly. One of Grimmjow's hands rested on his hip to restrain him. "God Grimm... I'm gunna..."

That was the only warning Grimmjow got before Ichigo's hand almost ripped his hair out as he came with a strangled moan. He swallowed Ichigo's release and pulled off with a small pop smirking at the flushed male.

"Feel better now?" Ichigo's hand lightly thumped his chest in reply. "Good to know."

Ichigo just closed his eyes trying to regain his composure. "I swear I heard something."

"Nah. I didn't hear anything."

"Whatever."

Ichigo sighed and curled up in Grimmjow's arms who smirked. He'd heard something alright, specifically a certain red headed male yelling. But Ichigo didn't need to know that.

"Hey Ichigo..."

"Yeah?"

"You still gotta return the favour."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Confessions

Ichigo opened the door with a grin when someone knocked. "Hey."

"Hey berry gunna let me in?"

He stepped out the way so Grimmjow could in. "What took you so long?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "Aizen wanted to know where I've been the past two days."

"Did you tell him?"

"Didn't have to. It was pretty obvious."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa, shifting as Grimmjow joined him. "Sure it was."

"We still gotta tell your family."

"When they get back."

Grimmjow sat up. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's about time we came clean." Ichigo sighed and leaned backwards against him. "I hope they won't be mad."

"Why should they? Masaki knows and she's cool with it."

"Yeah but Goatface seems set on me getting a girlfriend."

Grimmjow's arms tightened around Ichigo. "Forget it."

He smiled. "Yeah I know. Jealous much?"

"Mmm." In a couple of minutes Ichigo's family would be home. To say he was nervous was an understatement, he'd even sent Grimmjow home to change. "Hey Ichi?"

"Yeah?"

"You gunna tell them we had sex?"

"Of course not!" Ichigo punched his leg. "I'm stupid not suicidal!"

"What makes you stupid?"

"The fact that I'm going to tell them about us."

Before Grimmjow could answer the door slammed open. "Ichigo my darling son did you miss me?!"

Ichigo groaned and stood up. "Here we go."

"It's gunna be fine berry."

"Hmm."

Isshin grabbed Ichigo and started choking him. "Oh my son I missed you! Did you miss me? Of course you did!"

"Dad. Get. Off!" Ichigo shoved him off and started gasping for air. "Damn fool! You missed me that much you wanted to suffocate me?!"

Grimmjow laughed and Isshin only just noticed him. "Grimmjow! What are you doing here?"

"I've been keeping Ichigo company."

"You're such a good friend!"

Masaki walked in and smiled. "Hello Grimmjow."

"Hi."

"Ichigo everything ok?"

"Hey mum yeah everything's fine."

Yuzu ran in and hugged Ichigo. "I missed you Ichigo!"

He laughed ruffling her hair. "You were only gone for two days."

"Were you ok on your own? Did you eat properly?"

"Of course. Besides I had Grimmjow keep me company."

Yuzu looked over at him. "Thank you Grimmjow!"

"No problems Yuzu. I had fun."

Ichigo frowned at him but he just smirked back. Karin who'd just walked in and noticed snorted. "You two are so obvious."

"Karin!"

Isshin looked at them in confusion. "What's she on about Ichigo? Are you keeping secrets?"

Ichigo sighed. "Look I have to tell you something ok. Now I suggest you sit down." Masaki led the confused man to the sofa. "That includes you two." He looked at his sisters who joined their parents. Ichigo sighed and looked at Grimmjow who came over.

"It's gunna be ok Ichigo. They'll understand."

"I hope so." Ichigo grabbed his hand and dragged him in front of his family. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "The thing is... Well for the past month or so... Me and Grimmjow have been dating."

Masaki smiled gently whilst Karin smirked and Yuzu looked confused between the two, then at their hands, then back to them. Ichigo bit his lip and shifted his weight slightly and Grimmjow squeezed his hand reassuringly. He smiled up at the man who grinned back.

"Masaki our son has finally found someone!"

Ichigo jumped as Isshin grabbed him, crushing his ribs in the process whilst he pounded the older man's back. "Goatface... can't... breathe!"

He let go grinning and Ichigo massaged his ribs still gulping down oxygen. Isshin turned to Grimmjow still grinning and he backed off. "I don't want a hug."

"Too bad you're getting one anyway!"

He sighed as Isshin grabbed him and hugged him hard, when he let go he smiled weakly. "Thanks I think."

"Don't mention it!" He turned to Ichigo. "Son why didn't you tell me?"

Ichigo grimaced. "You seemed so set on me getting a girlfriend I didn't know exactly how to tell you that instead I'd found a boyfriend. Also I didn't want to make a fuss unless I was sure about Grimmjow."

"Oh so that's how you feel?" Grimmjow huffed and folded his arms.

Ichigo smirked. "Well I didn't know if we would last or not so I didn't want to mention it unless things were kinda serious."

"Well I'd consider us serious. Would've at the beginning as well."

He smiled and buried his head into Grimmjow's chest, arms wrapped firmly around him. "Yeah."

He just smiled and petted the mass of orange hair. Isshin who was watching them carefully suddenly figured something out. "Hey Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

"You stayed the weekend right?"

Ichigo's grip tightened on him as he chuckled. "Yeah."

"Hmmm..."

Masaki knowing what was going to happened ushered the twins from the room. "Come on let's go unpack."

"But mum! I wanna know what dad's gunna do."

"Come on Karin."

Ichigo started muttering and Grimmjow only just caught what he said. "Please don't say it. Please don't..."

"Ichigo?"

He turned his head from hiding it. "Yes?" He asked in a small voice waiting for the explosion.

"I'm so proud of you!"

They both stood there gaping. "W-what?" Ichigo asked in relief. _Thank god he's not shouting or going over the top. _

"You're finally a man! Was everything ok? Nothing went wrong? I hope you were careful and used protection -"

Ichigo's foot slammed into his face. "Shut up Goatface! I'm NOT having this conversation with you!" His face bright red, he grabbed Grimmjow's arm and started dragging him upstairs.

"None of that behaviour whilst your family's home son!"

"Shut up before someone hears you!" Grimmjow just laughed at his expression and he turned frowning. "What are you laughing at?"

"You're so innocent."

"Got a problem with that?"

"No." Grimmjow put an arm over his shoulders. "I think it makes you cute. 'Specially when someone starts talking about sex."

Ichigo jabbed his side. "Shut up."

"Well that went well."

"Yeah. Until Goatface decided to get too personal."

"He's your dad."

"Still. I'm not going into specific details about my sex life with him."

"I thought you weren't suicidal."

"Hmm?"

"You said earlier you would have to be suicidal to tell him about us having sex."

"I didn't tell him!"

"Might as well have. Rukia and Renji were right, you are obvious."

"Hmph."

"Aww don't get mad berry." By this point they'd reached his bedroom and Grimmjow pulled him onto the bed.

Ichigo settled in Grimmjow's arms and rested his head on the others shoulder with a sigh. "I'm not mad just tired. Still gotta tell my friends yet."

Grimmjow nodded in reply before resting his head on Ichigo's. Masaki who was walking past saw and smiled. "Ichigo?"

He sat up straighter. "Yeah mum?"

"Can I talk to you?"

He looked at Grimmjow who shrugged and left the room. "What is it?"

"Are you ok?"

Ichigo smiled. "Sure."

"How's things with Grimmjow?" She sat down next to Ichigo and his smile widened.

"Good. Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just making sure."

"Everything's fine mum don't worry."

"Good lad." She hugged him tightly then left the room seeing Grimmjow waiting outside. "Make sure you look after him." She said sternly.

"Of course." Grimmjow smiled and went back to Ichigo who happily curled up against him again. "Your mum seems to be a bit protective today."

Ichigo groaned. "What did she say?"

"Just to look after you."

"I can look after myself."

Grimmjow laughed and kissed his head. "I know Ichi." His phone rang and Ichigo shifted so he could pull it out and answer. "Yeah?"

"Grimmy! Are you still at Itsygo's?"

"Hey Nel, yeah I am why?"

"Aizen-sama wants you to come home and bring Itsygo with you!" She sang happily.

Grimmjow groaned. "We'll see Nel. Be home soon."

He ended the call and Ichigo sighed. "You gotta go?"

"Yeah Aizen's calling. I have been gone almost all weekend."

"I suppose..."

"What's wrong berry don't want me to go?"

"Shut up!"

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed him softly hearing another sigh. "Aizen wants you to come too."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Great."

"I thought you wanted to come?"

"I do. But not to have Aizen watch me." Ichigo shuddered. "It's weird and kinda creepy."

"Then why do you want to come? Can't wait until tomorrow to see me?"

"Don't think so highly of yourself baka."

"I know you love me really."

"Mmm."

"Did you just admit that you do?"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah I think you did."

Ichigo spluttered and quickly stood up, turning his back on the man. "Nope. I definitely didn't. I would remember if I did and I didn't. You must be hearing things."

"You're babbling."

"Shut up!"

Grimmjow smirked and hugged him from behind, letting his lips brush the others ear he whispered, "Love ya too berry."

Ichigo blushed and turned to bury his head in Grimmjow's shoulder. "Idiot." He sighed gripping the others shirt. "I love you."

"Sorry what was that?"

"I said I love you idiot! Don't make me say it again!" Ichigo yelled his face heating up.

Grimmjow pulled him flush against his body smirking. "Well was that so hard?"

"Shut up!"

...

...

...

"Well Masaki?" Isshin looked at her, unusually sober looking.

"Grimmjow seems to be serious about Ichigo. Besides Ichigo's really taken by him."

"Hmm."

She smiled. "Ichigo knows what he's doing."

"Yeah. I'm just worried what will happen if it ends badly."

"It won't happen."

"And if it does?"

Masaki went to answer but Ichigo's voice echoed down the hallway. "I said I love you idiot! Don't make me say it again!"

"Well there you go. Ichigo loves him."

"If Grimmjow hurts him..."

"Isshin it's fine. Grimmjow said he wouldn't and I believe him."

"Ok." His smile brightened as he returned to his goofy self. "Our son's in love! Let's go congratulate him!"

Before Masaki could refuse he'd already run off. "Poor Ichigo."

...

...

...

Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's hair. "You ready to go?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

Ichigo pulled his head backwards to see Grimmjow. "Nothing."

"Then why aren't you ready?"

He smiled and pulled Grimmjow down into a kiss. His tongue dived into Ichigo's mouth and it started dancing with the orange head's own. Both were to lost in the moment to notice Isshin bounce into the room.

They broke the kiss and Grimmjow rested their foreheads together. "Hey Ichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you love me?"

"What?"

"I mean you could've chose anyone in school and they'd've said yes. So why me?"

Ichigo blushed. "I dunno why. I guess when I met you there was something about you I liked. Even if you were a jerk at first."

"I wasn't that bad!"

"You snarled at me."

"Whatever."

"Anyway. No-one at school or any of my friends has anything on you. Even if you are annoying."

"Thanks I think."

"You're welcome. So why do you love me?"

Grimmjow looked at him amused for a moment. "I guess the same reason. The first thing I noticed about to was your hair." He ran a hand through the orange locks as he spoke. "And how cute you looked."

"I am NOT cute!"

"Whatever you say Ichi."

"ICHIGOOO!"

"What?!" Ichigo spun round glaring trying to hide his blush at being caught with Grimmjow.

Isshin hugged him again. "My son's in love! I'm so proud!"

"Get off Goatface I want to live until tomorrow!"

He ignored Ichigo and continued hugging him. "So have you talked about your future? I want grandkids you know! You should have a big wedding with everyone -"

Ichigo finally having enough kicked his dad from the room. "Shut up idiot I'm sixteen, I don't want to discuss stuff like marriage and kids so get lost!" With a huff he slammed the door and looked and Grimmjow sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Goatface can get kinda carried away." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm getting used to it."

"Good. Because he probably won't stop. No matter how many times I beat him up."

Grimmjow smiled and put an arm around Ichigo's waist. "I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Sure." He shrugged.

"Ok."

Grimmjow's phone rang again and he pulled it out groaning. "Fuck."

"What?"

"It's Ulquiorra." He flipped the phone open. "Yeah?"

"Father wants you home with Ichigo now."

"We're on our way."

"Good."

Ulquiorra hung up and Grimmjow snorted into the phone. "Kiss up."

"What?"

"Aizen wants us both to get there now. So we better go."

"Sure. Just let me kill Goatface first."

"Why?"

Ichigo opened the door and Isshin fell into the room. "That's why." He turned to the man on the floor. "Any you! What have I said about spying on me?!" Kicking him out Grimmjow heard Ichigo shouting through the house and chuckled before following.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Aizen's Study

"Ah there ya are. Sosuke's been waiting for ya both." Gin opened the door grinning. "He's starting to get worried."

Grimmjow snorted. "Whatever. We're here now aint we."

"Hmm."

Gin lent closer to Ichigo and opened his eyes slightly, letting the orange head see the sky blue colour. To say Ichigo was freaking out was an understatement. If he thought Gin's usual smile was creepy then he didn't know what to think of the man now.

"Umm... Hi Gin."

"Well don't you look different."

"What? I don't!" Ichigo blushed as he spluttered to Gin's amusement.

"Come on in. Sosuke really wants to see you both."

"Can't wait. C'mon Ichigo let's go find him."

"Yeah..." They left Gin in the hallway and started walking to Aizen's office. "Hey Grimmjow?"

"Hmm?"

"What's Aizen gunna do?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. He's never wanted to see someone I've been with before."

"You're helpful." Ichigo muttered.

Smirking, Grimmjow gently positioned him against the wall. "It doesn't matter what he wants. Nothing will change ok?"

"Ok."

He ran a finger across Ichigo's bottom lip. "Don't worry so much. You look better when you don't frown."

"Whatever." Ichigo sighed and pulled Grimmjow closer. "I love you."

Smiled he kissed the orange head softly and rested their heads together. "Love you too Ichi."

"Well aint that sweet. Likkle Grimmy's in love."

Grimmjow growled. "Fuck off Nnoitra and don't call me Grimmy."

"Aww but it suits you."

"Do you want a black eye?"

The lanky man shrugged and showed off his piano teeth. "You've gone soft little brother."

"I'll show you how soft I've gone later."

"Why not now?"

"Because Ichigo's here and I don't want to waste time fighting you."

"Whatever." He smirked at Ichigo and winked. "You've really got him whipped. I never thought the day would come when little Grimmjow fell in love."

Grimmjow's fist connected with the others jaw and he stumbled back. "Shut up you damn lamp post!"

"I thought you didn't want to fight?"

Grimmjow snorted. "I don't so get lost."

"You two really are a pain together aren't you?"

They all turned as Ulquiorra slid into the room. Grimmjow sneered and Nnoitra's grin widened, Ichigo felt it would be best to keep quiet for now.

"What do you want?"

"Father's waiting."

"Like I care. We were on our way but piano here stopped us."

Nnoitra laughed. "You two had already stopped anyway."

Grimmjow snarled and launched himself on Nnoitra as they started fighting. Ichigo watched wide eyed as Ulquiorra watched bored. Then he sighed. "I suppose we'll go on without him then."

Ichigo turned shocked. "W-what?" Before he could protest the man had grabbed him with a firm grip and started marching him away. "Hey get off!"

"We're going to father. Whether Grimmjow comes or not."

"Well I'm waiting for Grimmjow!" Ichigo yanked his arm free and glared at the expressionless man. "So he'll just have to wait." He turned and stalked back into the other room where the brothers had stopped fighting.

"Aww Grimmjow its gunna bruise!"

"Told you I'd give you a black eye didn't I?" He said smugly before turning and walking back to Ichigo. "You ok? Something wrong?"

"No everything's fine."

"Sorry about that. Nnoitra brings the worst out in me, and paired with Ulquiorra makes it ten times worse."

Ichigo smiled. "I'm getting used to it. But if you try anything like that with me I'll knock you flat on your butt before you even know what's happened."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Whatever you say Ichi. Besides I don't want to fight you." He lent forward so only Ichigo could hear him. "I'd much rather fuck you."

Ichigo blushed and shoved him away scowling. "Shut up idiot. What kind of a pathetic pick up line is that! Let's get to Aizen already so I can beat the shit outta you for saying that!"

Nnoitra had slunk off as they spoke and Ulquiorra had reappeared. "Are you ready?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Sure. Coming Ichigo?"

He huffed and folded his arms. "Do I have a choice?"

"No not really." Grimmjow smirked and pulled Ichigo against his side as they followed Ulquiorra. Ichigo frowned as he was led into Aizen's study and Grimmjow turned to Ulquiorra. "Well where is he?"

"Aizen will be here in a minute." He walked to the door and turned back whilst opening it. "Don't run off." With that the door was shut leaving the two alone.

Grimmjow snorted. "So after all that he's not even in here!"

"Good."

"Good why?"

Grimmjow turned to Ichigo raising an eyebrow as the other moved closer to him. Ichigo leant forward so his lips brushed Grimmjow's ear. "Because now we're alone."

He smirked and held Ichigo's waist. "Well well, what got you in this mood?"

Ichigo wound his arms around the others neck. "Dunno. I guess it's a rarity to actually be alone for once between our families and school."

"Yeah I suppose."

Smirking Ichigo tilted his head up to meet Grimmjow's lips as he fisted the blue hair in his hands. Grimmjow, not missing a beat pushed his tongue into Ichigo's mouth whilst moving him against the desk situated behind them. He broke the kiss and started kissing down the orange head's neck who let out a small chuckle as Grimmjow slid a hand under his shirt.

"Really Grimmjow? In Aizen's office?"

"What's wrong with that? He aint here is he?"

Smiling Ichigo pushed him away gently and straightened his top. "Later." He said catching sight of Grimmjow's frown which instantly turned into a grin.

"Can't go back on it now Ichi."

"Such a shame..." He sighed dramatically. Grimmjow just snorted and the door opened making them both turn.

"Sorry for the wait."

"No problems." Grimmjow leant against the desk as Aizen walked around them to his chair. Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw Gin slide into the room.

"Luppi locked Yammy in the bathroom so we had to go help. Luppi really likes picking on him doesn't he?" Gin sighed shutting the door.

Aizen sat down. "Hmm yes well we'll deal with that later." Folding his hands under his chin, the man watched Ichigo for a moment. "But that's not why we're here is it?"

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably under the others gaze. _Damn it I hate it when he looks at me like that. What the hell does he want?_

Grimmjow cleared his throat and Aizen's gaze shifted to him. "Is there a reason you needed to see us or did you just want to stare at Ichigo?"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo hissed turned bright red and Gin chuckled.

Aizen smiled. "Well you did spend the weekend together. I wanted to see whether or not you'd injured Ichigo here."

"Whatever. Of course I didn't."

"Yes I can see that." He turned to the younger teenager. "How are you?"

"...Fine..."

"No pain?"

"No! Do we really have to talk about this?!"

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because... Because it's embarrassing! I won't talk to my parents about it so I aint gunna tell you either."

"I see your point."

Ichigo sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"But we will talk eventually."

Ichigo stood there and was pretty sure he was doing a damn good impression of a fish before Grimmjow spoke. "If Ichigo don't wanna talk then he don't have to."

Aizen sighed. "Grimmjow I want to talk to you alone a minute." He looked at Gin who nodded.

Gin walked up to Ichigo and took his arm. "C'mon."

Outside Ichigo frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Not that I know of. Sosuke just wants to talk to Grimmjow alone. He rarely gets the chance."

"Ok..."

...

...

...

"So what did ya wanna talk about?" Grimmjow folded his arms eyeing the other sceptically.

Aizen smiled softly at his son. "You seem really taken by the kid."

He shrugged. "Yeah well... I like him."

"I can see that."

Grimmjow sighed. "Look is there a point to this 'chat' or not?"

"I just wanted to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?"

"Ichigo."

Grimmjow's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Excuse me? Warn me... about... Ichigo?"

Aizen lent forward. "He's not all he seems."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to."

Grimmjow growled and slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it tell me! What's so bad about Ichigo that you gotta warn me about him?!"

...

...

...

"What Gin?" The silver haired man had been staring at the teen for over five minutes straight and it was getting annoying.

"Nothing."

"Jeeze." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ichigo sighed deeply and heard the office door open. He looked up as Grimmjow walked out. "Hey everything ok?"

"What? Yeah, yeah of course. C'mon let's go."

He grabbed Ichigo's arm and dragged him away before the orange head could even say anything else. "Hey Grimmjow slow down! Hey are you even listening? Grimmjow!" He tugged on his arm but the other didn't loosen his grip until they reached the front door. "What the hell's wrong with you?" He muttered rubbing his wrist.

"Ichigo is there something you're not telling me?"

"What?" He looked up in confusion but Grimmjow had his back to him.

"You know something important. Something that I should probably know about."

"Not that I know of. What's going on? What did Aizen say to make you act like this?" Hesitantly he reached out and gripped the blue haired man's sleeve. "Grimmjow?"

"Ichigo... I..." Grimmjow sighed and turned around, looking into confused brown eyes. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Ichigo blinked and took a step back. _Did I really just hear him right? _"What?"

"You should probably go." He opened the door and pulled Ichigo out.

"Wait! So just to make things clear... You're breaking up with me?!" He stared at Grimmjow incredulously.

The other nodded. "Yes."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter why."

"It does to me!"

"Goodbye Ichigo."

"Hey Grimmjow! Grimmjow!" He didn't answer but instead shut the door in Ichigo's face. He stood there staring at the door in shock. "W-what?" Feeling something wet hit his face he looked up as it started pouring down with rain. "Well great. Thanks a lot Grimmjow! You fucking arse!" He yelled hitting the door. "Damn you! I wish I'd never met you!" He looked down and spoke softly. "I wish I'd never fallen in love with you." Breathing deeply he turned and stalked off.

...

...

...

Grimmjow sighed deeply, fighting the urge to open the door and beg Ichigo for his forgiveness. "Damn it!" He yelled hitting the wall before sliding down to the floor.

"Grimmjow?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"What's wrong? Where'd Ichigo go?"

Grimmjow glared at Nel. "Don't say that name in front of me... Please."

Nel looked at him shocked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." He stood up from sitting in front of the main door and stalked off.

Nel bit her lip anxiously. "What just happened?" She opened the door and ran out after the retreating orange head. "Ichigo wait!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Answers

"Ichigo!" Nel squinted through the rain, pulling her hair away from her eyes as she ran after him. "Please stop!"

Ichigo sighed and turned to see Nel running up to him. "What?" He asked when she caught up.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." He turned but Nel grabbed his arm.

"What did Grimmjow do?!"

Ichigo whirled round. "Don't say that fucking name to me! I don't ever want to hear that bastards name again!"

"Ichigo..."

"Please let go Nel."

"No." She shook her head gripping him tighter. "Not until you explain what the hell's going on!"

"I don't know!" He threw his arms up in frustration. "One minute everything's fine and the next I'm being dumped and kicked out in the damn rain! If you want answers go talk to that bastard of a brother of yours!"

"He won't listen. Please Ichigo come back. Talk to him!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I can't go back there Nel. I don't even think I can face seeing him again. Please let go."

"Not until you talk to him."

"Why? I'm just another guy to him aren't I? Nothing worth remembering and definitely not worth keeping!"

She shook her head sadly. "You know that's not true."

"Of course it is. This is Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques we're talking about. He'll never find anyone worthy of him and frankly I'm glad he thinks that of me. Now I don't have to spend one more damn minute in his company."

"You don't mean that Ichigo."

"I do."

He pried his arm free and walked off, leaving Nel to watch him go sadly before turning around and heading back.

...

...

...

"Brother is that you?" Yuzu looked up as the door opened smiling, but it quickly disappeared when she saw her soaking wet brother. "Ichigo?"

He smiled brightly. "Hey Yuzu! Everything ok? Good! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going upstairs. Bye!" He disappeared up the stairs but popped his head back grinning. "Oh and I don't want any dinner ok?"

"Ok?"

"Also tell mum and dad to leave me alone yeah?"

"Sure..."

"Thanks Yuzu!"

Karin flattened herself against the wall as Ichigo ran past. "Nice to see you too Ichigo!" She yelled at his retreating back before joining Yuzu. "What's wrong?" She asked seeing Yuzu's worried face.

"Something's wrong with brother."

"Something's always wrong with Ichi. Don't let it bother you."

"No I mean seriously _wrong. _He was smiling and acting so cheerful it was creepy. He isn't joining us for dinner and he doesn't want to see mum or dad either."

"You're right this is strange. Maybe we should call Grimmjow..."

Yuzu smiled brightly. "Yeah! He'll know what to do!" Clapping her hands she jumped up and dialled Grimmjow's number. "Hello? Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Yuzu."

Grimmjow sat up. "What's up?" Even though he'd literally just broken it off with Ichigo he still thought of the twins as his sisters.

"Something's wrong with Ichigo. Can you come see him?"

He groaned. "That's not a good idea Yuzu. I'm the last person he'll want to see."

"But Ichi loves you of course he'll want to see you!"

"Yuzu I can't. Also I doubt love is what he's feeling towards me right now."

"Why?" Karin watched as Yuzu's confused looked changed to sadness. "Why'd you do that?" She whispered into the headset.

"Because it was for the best."

"Is that why brother's acting strange?"

"Probably. Look you shouldn't call here again. Don't tell him you did either."

"Ok. Bye."

Grimmjow sighed as she hung up and laid back on his bed. "Fuck. Sorry Ichigo."

"So what's up?"

Yuzu smiled sadly. "Grimmjow won't be coming."

"Why?"

"He broke up with Ichigo."

Karin frowned. "What the hell? Why'd he do that?"

Yuzu shrugged. "He said it was for the best, he wouldn't say anything else."

"No wonder Ichigo's acting weird..."

"What's wrong with Ichigo?! Has something happened? Tell me my children I must know!" Isshin bounded into the room frowning. If the twins were worried it must be serious.

"Nothing dad."

"Are you sure? Where is your brother? Maybe I should go talk to him... Yes! A father-son chat will do the trick!"

"Dad wait!" Yuzu grabbed his arm to stop him running upstairs. "Ichigo said he wants to be left alone!"

"Something's wrong!" Isshin stopped and thought for a moment before grinning. "Masaki!"

Hearing Isshin call her name, Masaki walked in. "Yes dear?"

"The twins are worried for Ichigo! Something's terribly wrong but I won't help apparently so its up to you!"

She sighed and looked at Karin. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Ask Ichigo. I don't know the full story so anything I say could be wrong."

"Ok. I'll go talk to him."

"Thanks mum."

...

...

...

"What's up with everyone? It's quieter than a funeral in here!" Nnoitra grumbled sitting down for dinner. "And where's Grimmy?"

"He won't be joining us." Aizen said calmly.

"Why not? Oh I get it! He's getting in on with the strawberry aint he?!" Nnoitra smirked. "Well I hope they don't mind me interrupting..."

"Ichigo's not here." Nel said quietly.

"Why not?"

She shook her head sadly and Aizen cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Ichigo won't be coming back here again."

"Why not?" Starrk lifted his head frowning, he actually liked the guy.

"Grimmjow dumped the kid." Ulquiorra said flicking some dirt of his sleeve.

"What?"

"It was for the best."

Lilynette snorted. "Whatever you say Ulquiorra."

Gin sighed. "I don't think Grimmjow feels up to joining us."

Nnoitra scoffed. "Why? He dumped the kid didn't he? He was the one who got bored so what's his problem? I guess the strawberry was just like all the others after all."

Nel stood up abruptly. "I'm going to Grimmjow." She left without another word and the others watched her.

Tier sighed. "Something's wrong."

"Who cares?"

"Shut up Luppi!"

"Wait... So what's going on?"

"Never mind Yammy."

"Whatever..."

...

...

...

Ichigo sighed and slid down his door once he'd reached his room. Burying his head in his knees, the teen breathed deeply trying to control his emotions. Trying to ignore the tears falling down his face and what felt like a whole being ripped in his heart.

_Why? Why would he do that? Why the hell would he go through all that trouble just to throw me away like that? Was I really nothing more than a cheap screw? Why'd he say he loved me when he doesn't even give a shit? _

"Grimmjow..."

...

...

...

Grimmjow sat up as someone knocked on the door. "Fuck off."

Nel ignored him and opened the door. "Hey Grimmy."

"What do you want?"

She shut the door and hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. I know you wouldn't just break up with Ichigo for no reason."

"You don't know shit."

"Grimmjow..."

He glared at her. "You want to know the truth? I got bored of him. So I got rid of him." He shrugged. "There's plenty of others and I got what I wanted anyway."

Nel shook her head. "Don't lie."

"I'm not lying."

"You love him."

Grimmjow flinched as Nel's words cut through him like a knife. "Don't say that Nel."

She leant forward. "You love him don't you?"

"Stop it."

"It's more than that isn't it? You're in love with him."

"Shut up!" Grimmjow yelled hitting the wall. "I don't give a fuck about the damn kid ok?!"

Nel stood up shaking her head. "You can't deny it Grimmjow. Whatever you do you'll always love him. So why fight it? Why cause all this pain for no reason?"

"Like I said you don't know shit."

"Ever since you met Ichigo you've been different! You've been happier! I'm glad you found each other but this is ridiculous!" Nel yelled clenching her fists. "What could've possibly happened to make you do this?"

"He lied!"

"About what?"

"..."

"Grimmjow!"

"About everything! About us!"

"What do you mean?"

Grimmjow walked to his desk and picked up a folder before handing it to Nel. "Here."

Frowning she opened it and saw pictures of Ichigo with someone else. "So? He's with someone. Big deal."

"Keep looking."

Nel flicked through and stared shocked at the last one. Ichigo was being pushed up against the wall and the other was kissing him whilst one hand was placed on Ichigo's groin. "What? This can't be right... There must be some mistake!"

"Like I said. I don't feel shit for him and he clearly don't for me."

"Who is this?" She pointed at the man in the picture. He had pale skin, long white hair and looked almost exactly like Ichigo.

"Aizen says his name is Shiro."

...

...

...

Masaki sighed standing outside Ichigo's door before knocking and entering. "Ichigo?" She looked around the dark room and saw a lump curled up in the bed. "Ichigo sweetheart what is it?"

"Mum?"

"Yes it's me." Ichigo peered out over the covers as she knelt next to him. "You can tell me."

Ichigo hesitated before throwing himself into his mother's arms. "Its.. Its Grimmjow..."

"What happened?" She asked soothingly, stroking his hair.

"He... broke up with me."

"What?"

"One minute everything was fine and then he just told me it was over and kicked me out! He didn't even explain! Did I do something wrong? Why would he say he loves me then leave me?!"

"I don't know Ichigo. But it's going to be ok."

"How?" He mumbled burying his head in her shoulder.

"It just will be. Things like this have a habit of working themselves out eventually. Grimmjow will come see you if he really loves you and explain."

"Really?"

"I'm sure of it."

Ichigo laughed shakily. "Thanks mum."

"Good lad. Are you going to come down for dinner?"

"No... I... want to be alone for a bit."

"Ok."

Masaki kissed Ichigo's head softly and left the room. Ichigo sighed and curled up in his bed again, trying to make sense of everything and not have a mental breakdown.

...

...

...

"You have to talk to him Grimmjow."

"No."

"Why not?"

"How do I talk to him about it? 'Oh hey Ichigo listen, I know you've been going around snogging some guy called Shiro. So tell me, when were you going to mention this to me? Your supposed boyfriend?' Yeah, that'll be a great conversation. Not!" Grimmjow looked at Nel blankly.

"There's something not right about this..."

"Damn right there isn't! Ichigo making out with some guy who isn't me! Of course it isn't right!"

"No I mean look at this picture." Nel indicated to the one of them kissing. "I just can't seem to put my finger on it..."

Grimmjow snorted. "Here let me help." He pointed at them. "Ichigo and... some guy who aint me!"

"Yes I know that."

"How could he?!" Nel raised her eyebrows at Grimmjow who didn't seem to notice as he continued. "I mean, I thought we had something, something good! I thought..." He waved a hand and lowered his voice. "... I thought he loved me." Grimmjow snorted. "Obviously not. I don't deserve someone like him anyway..."

"Stop it Grimmjow. Don't talk like that." She squealed suddenly making him jump.

"What?!"

"Look at the picture!"

"Jeeze Nel I don't want to look at it anymore!"

"No look!" She pointed excitedly at Ichigo. "He's struggling!"

Grimmjow blinked and snatched the photo up, looking at it closely. "What?"

"This Shiro guy has Ichigo's hands pinned and Ichigo's face says it all doesn't it! Besides does it look like a normal couple making out?"

"Now that you mention it... Shit! How could I have been so stupid! Fuck!"

Grimmjow jumped up and started to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To Ichigo of course! I'm going to beg him to take me back! I'll make him see no matter what, how much of an idiot I am for letting him go."

"Wait!"

"What Nel?" Grimmjow huffed impatiently looking at her.

"Don't forget these!" She sang pushing the photos into his hands.

"Thanks Nel! See you later!"

"Good luck!"

...

...

...

Szayel sighed and went to open the front door. It had been a long day and now he wanted somewhere quiet to sit with a nice book to curl up with. Just as his hand touched the doorknob it flew open and he was thrown backwards by a blue tornado.

"Grimmjow!"

"Sorry Szayel I'll explain later!" Grimmjow yelled running down the street.

"Damn idiot." The pink head muttered, picking himself up and dusting himself off. Only to be knocked down again by a grinning Nel.

"Good luck Grimmy!"

"Thanks!"

"Nelliel!" He yelled.

"What?"

Sighing Szayel stood up again. "Nothing..." _This is going to be an extremely LONG day... _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Apologies

Ichigo sighed and continued staring blankly at the same spot on the wall he'd been watching for god knows how long. He jumped suddenly when the window opened and someone landed on the bed. Not knowing what else to do, he pretended to be asleep._ Yeah, real smart Ichigo. Some weird, probable murderer just landed on your bed and you pretend to sleep. Genius. _

Grimmjow sat up and looked at the dark room. "Huh. I guess he's not here..." He muttered scratching his head.

"Grimmjow?!" Unable to contain it Ichigo yelled out sitting bolt upright, effectively making Grimmjow fall on the floor with a thud.

"Jeeze Ichigo!"

He turned the light on and glared at Grimmjow. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came to see you dumbass what else!"

Ichigo blinked at him before snorting. "Why would you want to see me? You dumped me not four hours ago! What else could you possibly have to say?!" He folded his arms defensively, pointedly not looking at the other.

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow sighed and gently brushed his fingers across the orange heads cheek.

Ichigo scowled and slapped the hand away. "Don't."

Ignoring him, Grimmjow gripped his chin and forced brown eyes to meet blue. "I'm sorry."

They sat staring at each other for a moment before Ichigo started laughing. "Sorry? Is that all you could come up with, sorry?!"

"Look just let me explain."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I've heard enough from you and your bullshit." Ichigo sobered up quickly, realising what Grimmjow wanted. "Now get out and stay the hell away from me."

Grimmjow shook his head. "No. Not until you listen to me."

"Get lost."

"Not until you hear me out."

"No."

"Then we're gunna be here a long time..."

"Fine! I'll listen but I'm not changing my mind."

He sighed and sat on the bed, looking down at his hands. "I overreacted. I didn't think clearly."

"To what?"

"These..."

Grimmjow handed the folder to a frowning Ichigo and as he looked through them the frown turned into a guilty expression. "W-where did you get these?"

"Aizen gave them to me earlier."

Ichigo raised his hands. "Look it didn't mean anything! He just came onto me and I was too shocked to move! When I did finally get some sense I pushed him off."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked down sheepishly. "I thought it'd be better not to tell you because it didn't mean nothing and it certainly didn't change the way I feel about you."

"You're real stupid sometimes ya know."

"Shut up!" Ichigo's hands balled up and he glared at Grimmjow. "So that's why you dumped me?"

"Yeah. I should've talked to you first but... I was just angry..."

"Angry?"

"You were kissing someone else! Some guy was touching you! Only I'm allowed to do that!" Grimmjow sighed lowering his voice. "I didn't think about it. I just wanted to stop the pain so I pushed you away. Turns out that just made it worse."

Ichigo blinked owlishly at him again. '_Grimmjow will come see you if he really loves you and explain'. That's what mum said. Does this mean he loves me? Can I forgive him? What if it happens again, this time for real? _"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?" He looked up hopefully.

"You should go now."

"What?"

"You've said what you have to say now go."

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo darted forward and kissed him roughly. "Go. I don't want to see you again." He murmured against the other before pulling away.

Grimmjow stared blankly at him for a moment. "Ok." Sighing he climbed back out the window but turned around, he just had to know. "Ichigo?"

"What?"

"Is there any chance of you forgiving me? Any chance of things going back to what they were? Of us?"

Ichigo wrapped his arms around himself. "I don't know."

Grimmjow nodded. "Ok. Bye." He dropped down and just caught Ichigo's faint words.

"Bye Grimmjow."

...

...

...

A week later, Ichigo sighed tapping his pen on the desk. _Will this lesson never end? _He thought doodling on his book. Renji rolled his eyes and poked him in the back.

"Oi Ichigo."

"What?"

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing!" He hissed furiously turning around before Ochi-sensei noticed they weren't paying attention. Renji sighed and pulled his phone out.

_' Oi Ichigo._

_Shut up before sensei notices!_

_What's up with you today?_

_Nothing. _

_Whatever something is obviously wrong. _

_You don't know shit. _

_Ooh touched a nerve did I? WTF? Talk to me I'm supposed to be your best mate. _

_There are some things people shouldn't talk about. Even if they're mates. _

_It's Grimmjow isn't it?_

_No._

_Don't lie. _

_Fuck you. _

_What happened. _

_Nothing! _

_Ichigo! ' _

Ichigo jammed the phone back in his pocket and scowled at the blackboard again. _Damn Renji. Am I really that obvious? _Rukia, who just happened to be watching her two friends took out her own phone.

_' What's going on Renji?_

_Don't know. Something to do with Grimmjow. _

_Can't be that bad then. _

_Oh it is. _

_Well talk to him baka! _

_Why don't you! I barely even talk to the guy! You've had whole conversations with him!_

_Fine! _

_Rukia? _

_Yeah?_

_Thanks. _

_No problems. '_

Smiling she turned back to the front as did Renji.

...

...

...

"Hey Grimmjow!"

He groaned and turned around to see the smaller girl charge up to him. Even though she was tiny, Grimmjow was scared shitless of her. Not that he'd ever admit it. "What?"

"What's going on between you and Ichigo?"

"Nothing. Absolutely bloody nothing." He said bitterly turning away. "Hey!" Rukia grabbed his arm and started dragging him down the hallway. "Where are we going?"

"To Ichigo!"

"No! No, no, no, no, no!"

"Why not?" She stopped and turned glaring at Grimmjow.

"I don't wanna see him."

"Too bad."

"Rukia!"

...

...

...

"Where are we going Renji?"

"Just wait and you'll see!"

Renji smiled, during break him and Rukia had come up with a fool proof plan to get Grimmjow and Ichigo to talk after school. Nothing could go wrong! Much.

"Renji!"

"Shut up! Jeeze."

Ichigo huffed and let the redhead tow him into the gym. "Well?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "What now?"

"Into the storage room of wonder you go!" Renji yelled shoving him in and locking the door.

Ichigo stood shocked in total darkness for a minute. "Renji open the door now you bastard!"

"Nope!"

"Damn you bastard. Fucking idiot! What's the point in this!" Ichigo continued raging unaware that two others had arrived.

Rukia raised an eyebrow at the shouting cupboard. "I see you got him in there?"

"Yup." Renji swung the keys on his finger. "Didn't see it coming!"

"Keys." Rukia demanded holding out a hand.

"Yes m'lady."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on Grimmjow."

"What's going on?"

"You and Ichigo are going to talk."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"This isn't a damn debate!" She yelled opening the door and shoving him in, locking it afterwards. "See you both in a couple of hours!" Smirking she grabbed Renji's arm and they ran off.

"Fucking idiots! Open the door now!"

"It's no use. They'll have gone by now." Ichigo muttered turning the light on so they could see.

"Thank you captain obvious." Grimmjow snarled sitting on an upturned bucket. "Now what?"

Ichigo mimicked the action and rested his head in his hand. "Now we wait until they come back."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Grimmjow snorted but didn't say anything, and neither did Ichigo. The silence stretched out for what seemed like hours, but according to his watch was only twenty minutes. Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo who was leaning back with his eyes closed. _Fuck what did I ever do to deserve you? Even if it was for only a month or so. Your too perfect to be mine. _

He loved the way Ichigo's eyelashes framed his doe like eyes, how his hair seemed to fall like a golden halo in the sun. How when they were alone, Ichigo would smile softly at him in a way he wouldn't in public that made Grimmjow's heart throb and he couldn't help but grin back. How Ichigo always seemed to always know what he was thinking and exactly what to do. At least, that's how it used to be.

After a week of glances and real awkward meetings when they ran into each other, Grimmjow was practically tearing his hair out. Every time they were close he just wanted to grab the guy and kiss him until there wasn't anything left. He sat up straighter as he realised something. _We're alone... Alone for another hour and a half at least. Why shouldn't I do something about this? Fuck it! _

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo and slammed their lips together. Ichigo froze momentarily before struggling to get free. "What the fuck idiot!" He yelled when he finally got his mouth back.

"Shut up Ichigo." Grimmjow murmured kissing down the others neck. "Don't think, just act. It doesn't have to mean anything. Nothing has to change. What happens now can stay in this damn storage room if you want."

"Grimmjow..."

"Well?"

Ichigo blushed realising what a compromising position he was in, sat in Grimmjow's lap being seriously turned on. _What harm can it do? Like he said nothing will change, it doesn't mean anything. It's just sex._

"Ok."

"What?"

"If we're doing this then let's do it before they get back. Otherwise they'll get the wrong idea and think we're together again."

Grimmjow nodded not trusting his voice as Ichigo's words seemed to stab him in the heart. Ichigo's fingers threaded in blue hair as he bent down and kissed Grimmjow. He bit the others lip gently drawing out a moan. If this really was happening then he wanted everything Grimmjow had to offer.

Grimmjow's hands ran down to Ichigo's hips as he started moving in his lap. "God Grimm... it feels good." Ichigo whispered against his lips still attempting to kiss him in some civilised way and failing miserably.

"Ichigo..."

He tugged on Ichigo's blazer and threw it across the room before yanking the tie off and started on his damn annoying shirt. Ichigo on the other hand, was working on Grimmjow's belt. "Damn it!" He hissed unable to undo the thing.

Grimmjow laughed and got Ichigo to stand up so he could undo it himself. "Getting a bit too excited Ichi?"

"Shut up. Just get your damn trousers off already."

"Tch. Someone's impatient."

Ichigo just rolled his eyes before removing the rest of his clothes and sitting back on the now naked Grimmjow. He bit back the urge to moan at the feeling of their bodies pressed together as he lent forward. "Grimmjow." He sighed, pressing his head into the others shoulder.

"You ok berry?"

"Mmm."

"Good. Now c'mon."

"What?"

Grimmjow smirked and gently grasped Ichigo's hard on making him moan and buck slightly. "Suck." He commanded placing three fingers in front of his mouth.

Ichigo moaned again and took them in without hesitation making Grimmjow growl lowly. "Fuck, Ichigo."

Ichigo swirled his tongue around the digits, making sure they were coated and opened his mouth again when Grimmjow tapped his fingers. "Feels good." He mumbled moving with Grimmjow's hand to gain more friction.

"Hold on Ichigo, wait a little longer." Ichigo whined as Grimmjow pulled away making him chuckle. "Have you really forgotten how good it can feel?" He asked circling one finger around Ichigo's entrance.

"Not in the slightest."

"Good. 'Cuz it's going to be better this time." He lent forward nipping at Ichigo's ear as he pushed a finger in.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo gripped his shoulders tightly at the sudden intrusion. "Fucker! A warning would've been nice!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You won't care in a minute."

"I like how confident you sound baka. What if I do still care?" Ichigo managed to gasp out as he added another finger.

"Trust me berry, you won't."

"Ok."

"Ok what?"

"I trust you."

Grimmjow stopped and looked into Ichigo's warm, brown eyes making his insides melt. "Fucking hell Ichi don't do that to me."

"Do what?"

"You know! Make me feel like this!"

Ichigo chuckled and kissed his cheek affectionately, wrapping one hand around his neck and stroking Grimmjow's erection with the other. "Wasn't it you who said don't think, just act?"

"Ichigo..."

"Hurry up Grimm. I want you so badly right now it's starting to hurt."

Grimmjow smirked and jabbed his fingers upwards into the others prostate making him cry out. "Don't you worry your pretty little head berry. Give me a minute and you'll be begging for more."

"Can't wait." Ichigo moaned crashing their lips together in a messy movement. Grimmjow's word rang true a few minutes later as Ichigo cried out. "Grimm please! I need more!"

Grimmjow hummed and pulled his fingers out looking at Ichigo as innocently as possible, which wasn't very much. "What's up?"

Ichigo groaned. "Don't play with me. Please. I need you."

He smiled and tilted Ichigo's head to meet his lips in a soft kiss. "That's all ya had to say." He murmured.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You don't have any lube on you do you?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Sorry to say berry I don't think the gym stocks it for emergencies like this."

Ichigo huffed and slid off his lap. "Whatever. I'll just improvise." He said levelling his head next to Grimmjow's arousal.

"Well I'm good with that."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Shut up Grimm."

"Mmm."

Ichigo lent forward and ran his tongue down Grimmjow's shaft causing a moan to rip from his throat. "Feel good ne?"

"Fuck you have no idea how good."

Chuckling Ichigo took his member into his mouth, quickly placing a hand on Grimmjow's hip so he didn't choke. Making sure to give him a good coating of saliva, Ichigo pulled away and moved to hover slightly over Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow."

"You ready now?"

"Hell yes."

"Good. I don't think I would've lasted much longer the way you were going."

"That good huh?"

"That good." Something in Grimmjow's eyes made Ichigo blush and look away. "You ok?" He frowned looking at Ichigo.

"Yeah, fine."

"Ok."

Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's hips and slowly lowered him down until he was fully seated inside the teen. Ichigo shook slightly and clawed Grimmjow's arms. The pain wasn't as bad as last time, but it was still there and he had a feeling it wouldn't be as bad if only they had some damn lube.

"Grimmjow. Move."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo lent forward and kissed him, shifting to indicate he was fine and Grimmjow got the hint and started thrusting slowly. "Grimm. Fuck. So... good..." Ichigo panted out between moans as each thrust hit his prostate dead on making him see stars. "Don't stop."

"Even if you wanted me to I don't think I could Ichi."

"Fuck. Grimm!" Ichigo yelled out, repeating the name over and over like a mantra, his pace becoming more erratic with each movement. "So close..."

"God Ichigo you're so fucking tight. Fucking amazin'"

"Grimm..."

"Yeah?"

Ichigo laughed shakily, trying to keep himself together thought the waves of pleasure coursing through his body with each hit on his prostate. He looked up into Grimmjow's blue eyes and practically died. Hell for all he knew he could've, the world could've bloody ended and he wouldn't have given two flying monkeys.

"I love you."

Grimmjow smiled softly. "Love ya to Ichigo."

He lent forward and captured Ichigo's lips with his own as a shudder wracked through the younger's body as he reached his climax, crying out Grimmjow's name. Ichigo went limp against him as he finished a few moments later breathing deeply.

It took Ichigo a few minutes before he found his voice again. "Grimm..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think we can both pretend this doesn't mean anything? That it's just sex?"

"No. And frankly I don't want to."

Ichigo chuckled and sighed, taking Grimmjow's hand in his own. "Good. I don't want this to end."

"Neither do I Ichi." Grimmjow pressed his head into the damp orange hair and breathed in deeply. "Don't ever leave me." He murmured, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

Ichigo lifted his head and smiled. "Never." Leaning forward he kissed Grimmjow softly before standing up. "We should probably get dressed before Rukia and Renji open the door and see us both naked."

"Good plan."

It took them a while to find all the items of clothing. Strange how they could all disappear in such a small place and end up in the oddest places. Like Ichigo's tie under his bucket.

"How the hell did it get there?" Ichigo muttered picking it up smiling. He couldn't help it, he just felt... happy.

"Who knows? Just another unsolved mystery of the gym storage cupboard aint it."

Ichigo laughed and curled up in Grimmjow's arms again. "I suppose so." He yawned. "How long we been in here anyway?"

"Almost two hours. They should be back any minute." Grimmjow murmured resting his head on Ichigo's who started laughing again. "What?"

"Renji and Rukia. What are they gunna say when they open the door?"

Grimmjow thought for a moment. "Who cares? They wanted us to talk so we did. Don't matter how we did but we got there didn't we?"

"Mmm."

...

...

...

"Do you think we should let them out now?" Renji glanced at his watch. "They've been in there two hours. By now they've either killed each other or made up. No more amount of time can change things now."

Rukia sighed. "I suppose. Let's go."

She stood up and briskly walked off leaving Renji to run after her. "Wait up!" When he caught up Rukia stood stifling laughter in front of the door. "What?"

"Shh!" Renji raised an eyebrow but crept closer to the storage room door.

_"How the hell did it get there?" Ichigo questioned. _

_"Who knows? Just another unsolved mystery of the gym storage cupboard aint it." Grimmjow's voice. _

_Laughter. "I suppose so. How long we been in here anyway?"_

_"Almost two hours. They should be back any minute." More laughter. "What?"_

_"Renji and Rukia. What are they gunna say when they open the door?"_

_"Who cares? They wanted us to talk so we did. Don't matter how we did but we got there didn't we?"_

"Well I guess they made up." Rukia whispered grinning. "Ok let's get them out." She went to the door but Renji grabbed the keys.

"Just in case they decide to kill whoever opens the door." He said in answer to Rukia's questioning look before unlocking the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: New Beginnings

Renji opened the door slowly, bracing himself for what was to come. He was right, as the door opened he was sent flying backwards when Ichigo's foot implanted itself in his chest.

"Idiot about damn time. It's a good thing we aint claustrophobic!"

"Whatever it worked didn't it!" Renji yelled back. Ichigo blushed and turned away grumbling making him smirk. "See. Now stop complaining for once."

"That'll happen when pigs fly." Grimmjow snorted, emerging from the room smirking.

"Shut up baka!" Ichigo growled at him but only got an eye roll in response.

"Well, well. Looks like things are fine between you two again." Rukia said smugly.

"Yeah." Ichigo sighed and smiled at her. "Thanks I think."

"You're welcome!"

"Now all we need to do is lock you and Renji up for a couple of hours and see if we get the same result."

"ICHIGO!" Both Rukia and Renji yelled at their friend, turning red.

Grimmjow chuckled and wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist. "C'mon let's go and leave this two... _Alone_."

"Sounds good." He sniggered before they both left the blushing teens alone.

"Soo..." Renji started. "What now?"

Rukia blushed harder and looked away. "We should probably go."

"Yeah..." They started walking. "So Rukia..."

"Yeah?"

"You maybe... I dunno..." Renji shrugged uncomfortable and rubbed his shoulder blade. "...go and see a movie or something sometime?"

Rukia stopped and stared at him shocked. "Are you asking me out?"

He raised his hands quickly. "It's just a suggestion! It's cool if you don't!"

"Ok."

"What?"

Rukia smiled as they reached the front steps. "Tomorrow night. Pick me up at eight. Don't be late!" She said before running off.

"Sure..." Renji stood there shocked before grinning like an idiot and walking home.

...

...

...

"Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"You wanna stay at mine tonight?"

Ichigo glanced up at Grimmjow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't wanna leave you yet."

He smiled softy and leaned against Grimmjow as they walked.

"Sure. Why not."

Grimmjow just chuckled and led the way back to his house before opened the door. "Hello?"

"Grimmy!" Nel bounded into the room frowning. "Where have you been? I've been so worried!" She suddenly noticed Ichigo. "Itsygo! What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Me and Grimmjow stayed behind after school to talk."

She clapped and jumped happily. "Yay finally! Are two back together now?"

"Yeah."

She squealed and pulled them into a bone crushing hug that rivalled Isshin's. "Don't ever do that again." She said sternly. "You two belong together ok?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Yes Nel."

"Gotcha."

Smiling she grabbed their hands and dragged the down the corridor. "Everyone's going to be so happy! They were all worried about you Grimmy after Itsygo left last week. Now you're together again they'll be relieved."

"I bet they will." Grimmjow muttered.

Ichigo just sniggered as they were dragged into the dining room where everyone was sat. "Hey guys!" Nel called happily. "Grimmy got Itsygo back!"

Everyone turned and looked as Nel bounced off to her seat, leaving Ichigo and Grimmjow alone. "Shit." He said.

"What?" Ichigo looked up confused.

"Nothing." Grimmjow shook his head smiling before dragging Ichigo to the table. "Well you heard Nel, no need to stare. Jeeze." He sat down and Ichigo followed suit, feeling like this was the first time he met them all again. Although Aizen and Gin were missing.

Starrk smiled at him. "Hello again."

"Starrk."

"So what happened?"

"Rukia and Renji locked us in the gym store room for two hours."

"Ah I see." He winked at Ichigo who blushed before turning to Lilynette to explain.

Nnoitra threw a pen at Grimmjow to get his attention. "What?" He asked scowling.

"So you got it on then?"

Grimmjow smirked. "Of course we did."

"Grimmjow! Did you really have to say that?" Ichigo asked mortified as everyone laughed, except Ulquiorra.

"What? They would've found out eventually." He lent closer. "Besides it's not something you should be embarrassed about."

"I'm not embarrassed."

"Good."

Grimmjow closed the distance between then and started kissing him. Ichigo jerked slightly but happily kissed back, leaning half of his chair and gripping Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow gently placed his hands on Ichigo's waist to stop him falling off the chair and they broke apart when someone coughed and Ichigo turned bright red.

"Yes?" Grimmjow turned to Ulquiorra.

"Father."

"What about him?"

"What's he going to say?"

"Who cares?"

Ulquiorra opened his mouth but was cut off as Tier slapped him around the head lightly. "Stop being a spoil sport kid." His head reappeared but he chose not to answer as Lilynette snorted.

"Yeah Ulquiorra. You're just jealous 'cuz you can't have _her_."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Suure you don't." She turned to Ichigo and winked before whispering to Starrk, who actually looked mildly interested.

"Hey Yammy..."

"Yeah Luppi?"

"I heard there's something interesting in the cupboard... Wanna check it out?"

"Yeah!" Yammy jumped up and ran off and Luppi chuckled.

"Poor, stupid kid." He sighed and flounced off after him, presumably to lock him up.

Grimmjow smirked at Ulquiorra. "So who's the special lady who's caught your attention. She must be something..."

"No-one."

"C'mon you can tell me..."

"There isn't anyone." Ulquiorra stood up and walked out as Grimmjow laughed.

"What?" Ichigo looked at him confused.

"I've never seen him get so worked up he has to leave. Usually he just ignores me. Lilynette!"

"Yeah?"

"Who is she?"

She grinned wider. "Szayel... Why don't you tell them what you told me?"

"With pleasure." He cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "Our dear brother has been infatuated with this woman for quite a long time..."

"How long's that?" Szayel glared at Starrk who shrugged. "I want all the details so Ulquiorra knows I know."

"Fine. Hmm... I suppose since last year..."

"Wow. That's longer than Grimmy's know Itsygo!" Nel exclaimed wide eyed.

"Yes. Anyway back to the original story..." Szayel repositioned his glasses. "I first noticed when he was staring at her during lunch one day and soon realised it was a common occurrence."

Tier sighed. "Szayel get to the point, who is it?"

"Orihime Inoue."

Ichigo stared shocked at Szayel as Grimmjow roared with laughter, falling off his chair in the process. "Seriously? Inoue? Ichigo's friend?"

"Yes." He nodded and looked Ichigo. "That's why he hates you so much. Because the girl likes you."

Ichigo frowned. "Yeah well he should know by now I'm not interested in her since I'm dating his damn brother."

"Aww Ichigo you're so sweet." Grimmjow cooed, returning to his chair.

"Shut up idiot."

"Yes well. Inoue still likes you and besides, she doesn't know about you and Grimmjow does she?"

"No."

"There you go."

"Jeeze. I'll tell her tomorrow ok?"

Szayel shrugged. "Whatever."

Ulquiorra walked back in and everyone turned to him, faces carefully blank. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"How's it going?"

"So you like Inoue huh?" Everyone turned shocked to Nnoitra who leaned back in his chair looking smug.

Ulquiorra turned to Szayel. "You told them."

"They forced it out of me!" He held up his hands defensively.

"Aww poor Ulqui. Shame she likes Ichigo aint it?"

Ichigo thought Nnoitra had a death wish considering the look Ulquiorra was giving him. He walked over calmly and dragged Nnoitra from the room. "Shit he's in for a world of pain." Grimmjow muttered.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side." Ichigo said.

"Don't worry berry. I wouldn't let him touch you."

"Thanks."

Grimmjow squeezed his hand under the table and started talking with his siblings about something as Ichigo stared at nothing in particular. "Ichigo?"

"Hmm yeah?" He looked up at Grimmjow.

"You coming?"

"Sure." He stood up and said bye to the others, following Grimmjow upstairs. Once they reached his room, Ichigo sat on the bed and looked at Grimmjow slyly.

"What?" He asked catching sight of Ichigo's coy smile.

"C'mere."

Grimmjow frowned but obliged and sat next to him. "Yes?"

Ichigo smiled and crawled onto his lap. "Kiss me." He murmured before capturing his lips and entwining their tongues.

When they broke apart Grimmjow chuckled. "You ok?"

"Mmm."

"Hey Ichigo?"

He shivered as Grimmjow's lips traced along his jawline. "Yeah?" He asked shakily.

"Wanna go take a shower? We both need one from earlier..."

"Grimmjow..."

"Is that a yes?" He stopped and looked up, grinning devilishly.

"Hell yes." Ichigo kissed him roughly as Grimmjow picked him up and carried him into the bathroom. He felt his back thud against the wall as Grimmjow's hands started undoing his shirt, using his body to keep Ichigo up. "Grimm!" Ichigo tugged on blue hair as Grimmjow bent down and trailed open mouthed kissed across the others chest.

"Hmm?"

"Fucking tease."

"You love it really." He grabbed Ichigo's tie and pulled him down into another kiss as the shirt finally came off. "Wow. I never knew you'd look so sexy wearing just a tie."

"Shut up. I'm still wearing trousers."

He smirked. "Not for much longer."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Put me down."

"Why?"

He snorted. "You think we can both undress like this?"

"I suppose..."

Ichigo pushed lightly and Grimmjow let him down. "Thanks."

Grimmjow chuckled and stripped off before pinned an equally stripped Ichigo against the wall. "Shame you took the tie off."

He rolled his eyes again. "It'd get wet."

"Next time?"

Ichigo ducked under Grimmjow's arms and got in the shower. "Depends."

He raised an eyebrow. "On what?"

Ichigo turned smirking, hands on hips. "You gotta satisfy me now before there's a next time."

Grimmjow felt a smile tug at his lips. "Really?" Joining Ichigo, he turned the water on and lifted him back into their previous position. "Shouldn't be too hard."

Ichigo frowned and punched his shoulder. "I aint easy."

"I know. You just seem to really enjoy sex with me. Considering how loud you are..."

He blushed violently. "I'm not loud!" He hissed.

Grimmjow snorted. "Please, don't kid yourself." He lent forward so their noses brushed as he pushed a hand between them and started stroking Ichigo's half hard-on. "Besides I like it. Turns me on even more."

Ichigo moaned and gripped his shoulders. "Grimm..."

...

...

...

"You ok Ichi?"

"Mmm..." Ichigo turned smiling and snuggled up against Grimmjow's side. "Perfect."

He smiled and stroked the others arm lightly. "You know I think Aizen's gunna get a shock when he sees the water bill for this month."

"Your fault."

He laughed and kissed the orange hair. "Yeah I suppose."

Ichigo just sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm gunna sleep."

"Sure thing berry."

"Love ya." He mumbled.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Love you too."

Ichigo just smiled and gripped Grimmjow's side tighter as he fell asleep. Grimmjow sighed and looked down as Ichigo's faced relaxed and his breathing deepened. The smile still visibly tugging on his lips.

"You have no idea how much I love you Ichigo." Someone knocked on the door and Grimmjow frowned as they walked in. "What?"

Aizen stood in the doorway looking at Grimmjow with a sleeping Ichigo curled up in his arms. "So it's true then. You and Ichigo got back together?"

"Of course we did."

"You sure about this?"

Grimmjow frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Aizen sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "You seemed pretty upset after the thing with Shiro."

Grimmjow growled. "It was a mistake. Ichigo told me Shiro came onto him, but he pushed him off and said no."

Aizen nodded. "Ok. Just as long as you're sure that's what happened."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you sure it won't happen again?"

Grimmjow frowned, starting to feel worried, but looking down at his sleeping lover reminded him of what Ichigo had said. "I'm sure." He said confidently. "It was a mistake. Ichigo explained, it won't happen again."

Aizen nodded. "Ok." He smiled and walked out. Pulling out his phone he dialled a number and waited for them to pick up. "Ah Shiro."

"What do ya want Aizen?"

"Seems the show you put on didn't work. You're going to have to up your game."

Shiro sighed and tapped his fingers audibly over the phone. "Well its gunna cost."

"It doesn't matter how much."

"Ok. I'll see what I can do."

Aizen ended the call and continued walking down the hallway, unaware of someone watching, who heard the whole conversation. Gin sighed and frowned. "Sosuke what are you planning?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Family Issues

Ichigo sighed and got out of the bed before stretching his aching muscles. Looking around he spotted his uniform piled neatly on the chair with a note.

_' Hey Ichigo, glad to see you're finally awake. Sorry for leaving you, Gin wanted me for something, don't know what yet, probably to help get Yammy out of the closet again. Anyway I'll be back ASAP so don't worry. You can go wherever if you want, don't have to wait. See you later. _

_Grimmjow._

_P.S. You don't have to wear you're uniform if you don't want since it's Saturday. Wear whatever you want I don't mind. '_

Ichigo smiled and put the note back down, looking around with a sigh. He heard the door open and turned. "Well it took you long enough." He said teasingly.

"Sorry to disappoint shorty but I aint Grimmy."

Ichigo blushed and folded his arms across his chest, feeling self-conscious. Hell he was only wearing his boxers. "What do you want Nnoitra?"

The taller one smirked. "I wanted to see if Grimmy left anything of you. Considering how loud you were last night."

His blush intensified, if that was even possible. "I'm not loud!" Ichigo hissed.

Nnoitra smirked. "Bitch please. I could hear you from the other side of the house."

"If that's all you want, will you please fuck off."

"Is the likkle strawberry embarrassed?"

"Fuck you."

"I believe that's Grimmy's job."

Ichigo huffed and threw a pillow at Nnoitra's head. "Get. Out. Now."

He clicked his tongue and turned. "Ok. See ya later." He shut the door and Ichigo groaned.

"Damn idiot." With a sigh he stomped into the bathroom.

...

...

...

"Thanks for yer help Grimmjow." Gin sighed. "I don't know what to do about Luppi and Yammy. This seems to happen nearly every day now."

Grimmjow snorted. "Why didn't you get Aizen to help you? What's the point in dragging me out of bed?"

Gin glanced around and pulled Grimmjow closer. "I wanted you to warn you." He murmured quietly.

Grimmjow groaned. "If it's another warning about Ichigo I'm not interested."

"It's about Sosuke."

He stopped walking and looked at Gin shocked. "What?"

"I don't want to believe it but..." Gin carried on walking and Grimmjow fell in step beside him.

"Gin. What is it?"

"Sosuke, after he left your room, rang someone."

"Well aint that suspicious." He said sarcastically.

Gin chuckled. "Focus Grimmjow. He was on the phone to someone called 'Shiro'. Ring any bells?"

Grimmjow balled his hands into fists. "Shiro... as in Shiro who tried it on with Ichigo?"

"I think so."

"What the hell is Aizen doing calling him?!"

"Grimmjow shh. Don't tell the whole house."

"Sorry..."

"Anyway. He was saying the show he put on didn't work and something like 'you need to up your game'."

Grimmjow growled. "Are you telling me Aizen set the whole thing up with Ichigo and Shiro."

"I think so."

"Why the fuck would he do that?!"

"Language."

"Sorry."

Gin sighed again. "I believe he doesn't want you with Ichigo."

"What's Ichigo ever done to him?!"

"I don't know."

"Well you married the guy! Surely you have some clue?"

Gin opened his eyes slowly and looked his son in the eyes. "Just because we're together doesn't mean Sosuke tells me everything. I learnt long ago to accept this."

Grimmjow looked away. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Gin put his hand on Grimmjow's shoulder as they reached his room. "I'm only telling you as a warning. From the sound of it Shiro's going to try again. But this time you know what's happening and it won't work right?"

"Of course not. Like I'm going to fall for such a stupid trick."

Gin nodded and walked off, leaving Grimmjow to watch confused after him. Grimmjow opened the door and a pillow hit him in the face. "I told you Nnoitra fuck off! I'm NOT discussing sex with Grimmjow to you! I don't care how loud I was so get out!"

He chuckled and threw the pillow back on the bed. "I see Nnoitra came to talk."

Ichigo blushed as he turned around. "Uhh... Hi." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah um Nnoitra came in earlier. Damn bastard started poking fun 'cuz apparently I'm loud."

"Don't let him get to ya."

Ichigo huffed and walked over. "Whatever. How do I look?" He asked teasingly.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and took in his outfit. He was wearing a pair of his khaki shorts which reached just below his knees and a loose fitting blue top. "I have to say you look good berry."

"Thank you." Ichigo smiled and lent forward to kiss him. "So what are we doing today?"

Grimmjow chuckled and pulled Ichigo closer. "First we'll eat, then maybe annoy Ulquiorra for a bit, but you gotta talk to Inoue remember?"

Ichigo sighed. "Oh yeah. I forgot. I might as well tell them all then."

He squeezed Ichigo's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't stress Ichi, it's gunna be fine."

"Sure. But first we gotta see my family."

"How come?"

He rolled his eyes. "They don't know we're back together do they."

"Right. Speaking of, shouldn't you call? They might be worried."

"Shit you're right!" Ichigo moved away and grabbed his phone to ring home. "Hello?"

"Ichi-nii! Where have you been?! We're so worried!"

"Yuzu I'm fine ok. Sorry, I just forgot to call to say where I was."

"Where are you?"

Ichigo laughed nervously. "At Grimmjow's."

"You're where?!"

"Grimmjow's..."

There was a scuffle from the end of the phone and he looked at Grimmjow nervously. He shrugged back as he had no idea what was going on.

"Ichigo!"

He jumped as Isshin's voice rang through the phone. "Hey dad."

"Get home now."

He frowned at his father's serious tone. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you anywhere near that guy. Am I clear?"

"Dad seriously?"

"I'm not messing. Home, now." The call ended and Ichigo stared shocked at his phone.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow frowned and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"Goatface wants me home now. He sounded pissed."

He sighed. "My bad."

"Yeah I think so." Ichigo untangled himself and shoved his clothes into his bag. "C'mon."

"What?"

He stood up and looked at the confused Grimmjow. "You're coming too."

Grimmjow raised his hands. "Oh no. You said your dad's pissed. I'm the last person he'll want to see."

"He didn't say not to bring you. He just said come home."

"I'm pretty sure that's not what he meant."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and dragged Grimmjow outside. "Whatever. He has to get used to you being around again because I'm not leaving you. Especially since we've just got back together. Anyway, I need someone to drive me home."

"Fine. I can see I'm not going to be able to persuade you otherwise."

Ichigo smiled and leaned into him. "Nope. You should know by now I'm stubborn."

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed the top of his head before opening the car door. "Yeah I noticed."

...

...

...

"Isshin calm down."

"What was our son doing? Going to that man's place? Has he already forgotten what he did to him?"

Isshin continued pacing and Masaki sighed. She'd already gotten the twins to go to on Karin's friends for the day. She knew Ichigo would bring Grimmjow back with him, it's just what he'd do.

"I don't want our son anywhere near him!"

"Dear calm down. Ichigo knows what he's doing."

"How can he? That man broke his heart and a week later Ichigo's staying over at his house for the night!"

"Exactly." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If Ichigo can forgive him there must be a good reason behind all this. Besides, you saw how happy he's been with Grimmjow."

Isshin sighed. "Yes I know."

"Good. Now don't lose your head because I think they've just arrived."

...

...

...

"You sure about this Ichi?"

"Positive." Ichigo stared grimly at the front door before shaking himself mentally. "C'mon. Let's get this over with."

He sighed and Grimmjow took his hand in his own, rubbing soothing circles on the palm. "It's gunna be fine."

"I hope you're right."

"You're supposed to be giving me positive encouragement here."

Ichigo chuckled. "Sorry." He lent forward giving Grimmjow a quick kiss before opening the door. "Here we go. Dad? Mum?"

Masaki walked over and hugged her son. "Ichigo are you ok?"

"Yeah fine."

She looked at Grimmjow and stared levelly at him for a moment. "You brought him back too?"

Ichigo pulled away and stood next to Grimmjow, entwining their hands. "Yes."

"Your father won't be happy."

"Yeah well... Dad's just going to have to deal because Grimmjow aint going nowhere. Are you?" He looked up into blue eyes asking for reassurance.

He smiled. "Nope. You'd have to kill me before I leave."

"Let's not go that far. I don't want you dead."

He laughed. "Sure thing."

Masaki smiled. "I see you two are back on track."

"Yeah."

Grimmjow smiled and looked at Ichigo's mum. "Mrs Kurosaki I hope you can forgive me for what I did to Ichigo."

"Of course."

Ichigo blinked several times at her. "Well that was easy."

She chuckled. "You still have to convince your father. Besides I can see how happy you are."

"Thanks mum." Ichigo sighed and pulled Grimmjow further inside to where Isshin stood waiting. "Hey dad."

"Son." He said stiffly. Grimmjow shifted nervously, he'd never seen Ichigo's father act like this and by the looks of Ichigo's face, neither had he.

"What's up?"

"Why did you bring him here?"

"Dad he has a name." Ichigo rolled his eyes but Grimmjow could feel his hand tremble slightly in his own.

"Yes I know." He turned to Grimmjow and he almost flinched at the cold look he received. "Get out now."

"Dad!"

"Ichigo it's ok."

"But-"

Grimmjow put a finger against his lips to stop Ichigo talking. "Mr Kurosaki I'll go but first I want you to listen to what I have to say."

"Go on."

"What happened between me and Ichigo during the past week was a mistake. There was a... complication but everything's been resolved and I swear to you it will never happen again. I love Ichigo and being apart from him made me realise how much I need him. I don't think I can live without him now."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow shocked. He'd never heard him speak so openly about their relationship and he sure as hell didn't know Grimmjow needed him that bad, loved him that much. "Grimmjow..."

His gaze shifted to confused brown eyes. "Yeah Ichi?"

"I-" he got cut off as Masaki smoothly pulled him away. "Mum what are you doing?!"

"Isshin stop! This isn't going to solve anything!"

Ichigo frowned and looked at his dad. He was currently watching Grimmjow through severely narrowed eyes and it became clear to Ichigo that his dad would never accept Grimmjow now. Knowing this, he felt his chest become tighter and his breath shallower.

"Ichigo are you ok?!" Grimmjow's face came into view and his hand cupped the orange heads cheek. "C'mon berry don't collapse on me now."

"I'm fine. Sorry, just lost it for a moment there."

Grimmjow laughed shakily. "Yeah I noticed. Don't do that again yeah?"

"Sure thing. I don't plan to anyway."

Grimmjow kissed the top of his head. "Good."

"Isshin stop!"

Ichigo looked up as his father stormed over and grabbed Grimmjow's arm. "Get away from my son!"

"Dad stop!"

Ignoring his son he dragged Grimmjow outside. "I don't want you anywhere near my family again, especially my son. I knew from the beginning I should've intervened but I didn't and know I'm doing the right thing."

"Mr Kurosaki..."

"If I see you near my son again... I'll kill you."

Grimmjow's eyes widened, Isshin was serious. Before he could answer he'd slammed the door in Grimmjow's face.

"Well that could've gone better."

Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Deciding to leave it for now he turned and started heading home. _I'll call Ichigo when I get back. Knowing him he's probably freaking out right now. _

...

...

...

"What the hell dad?!" Ichigo yelled as the man returned, minus one Grimmjow.

"I don't want you to see him again."

"Like hell I won't!" Ichigo made to go around his father but Isshin grabbed his arm.

"I'm serious Ichigo. You're not to see or talk to him again."

Ichigo scowled and pulled his arm free. "What's your problem?! Grimmjow made a mistake and so did I! We resolved the damn problem and things are fine between us now so just back off!"

"My decision's final."

Ichigo huffed. "Well excuse me for not listening. You can't stop me seeing him."

"I can and will. From now on you only go out to school and then straight back. No exceptions. If you're late I will come and find you."

"You can't do that!"

"If you decide to ignore me I'll take you to and from school and get the teachers to keep an eye on you."

"I'm not a child!" Ichigo yelled pushing Isshin out of the way and opening the front door. "You know, I never thought the day would come when I actually meant the words 'I hate you'. Guess I was wrong." Before Isshin could answer he ran out of the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Goodbye's

"Grimmjow!"

He stopped and turned as an orange blur whammed into him. "Hey Ichi." He gasped rubbing his stomach.

"I'm sorry about my father." Ichigo murmured into the others chest, gripping his sides tightly.

"Hey it's ok. He'll come around." Grimmjow frowned as Ichigo shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"The idiot wants me to stay away from you."

"You're not doing a very good job then."

"Don't joke." Ichigo frowned raising his head.

"Sorry."

He sighed and pulled Grimmjow's head down. "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure."

"Do you mind if I stay at yours for a while? If I go home dad won't let me out of his sight for the next two years."

"Ichigo are you sure?"

"If it's a problem then I don't mind!"

Grimmjow chuckled. "It's not a problem. I just want to know if you're sure. Wouldn't it be easier to talk to your dad?"

"If you didn't want me to stay you could've just said." Ichigo muttered his face heating up.

Grimmjow sighed and cupped his face in his hands. "I would love it if you stayed. Really."

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks. Only for a few days though."

"Of course." He lent forward and kissed the younger teen gently. "If you're gunna stay you might want to go pack a few things."

Ichigo bit his lip. "Yeah, but if I go home I don't know if I can get back out..."

"How about after school on Monday?"

"Yeah! I'll bring some stuff with me and come home with you."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes. I'm not a child anymore, I can make my own decisions."

"Ok. You should probably go home then. Your dad must be fuming."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I'll tell him I went to see you and say we can't see each other anymore." Ichigo sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. "I don't want to lie but... I definitely don't want to be stuck in the house for the next two years until I'm eighteen just because I love you."

Grimmjow stroked his cheek lightly. "Love you too Ichigo. Now go before I take you back to mine and keep you there."

Ichigo grinned and stole a quick kiss. "See you Monday."

"Yeah."

...

...

...

Ichigo sighed and opened the door. "I'm back!" He walked into the living room and his dad glared at him.

"What did I tell you?"

He looked down sheepishly. "Not to go out."

"Exactly. On Monday I'm taking you to school and then picking you up at exactly Three o'clock. If you're not there I will come and find you."

"Yes dad."

"Good. Now go to your room."

Ichigo nodded and left, sighing in relief as he closed his door. "So far, so good."

...

He opened his cupboard on Monday morning carefully to make sure no-one woke up and pulled out a duffel bag before chucking it on the bed. Looking around the room, he started making a checklist.

_Clothes, books, laptop, toothbrush, toothpaste..._

He continued around the room, throwing items into the bag which he deemed important. Hearing his phone buzz on the table he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ichigo how are you?"

He smiled and sat down. "Grimmjow. I'm fine, just packing now."

"Everything ok?"

"Yes."

"Are you still sure about this?"

"Positive."

"Is there no chance of convincing your father?"

Ichigo bit his lip and fiddled with the zip on the bag. "I've tried." He said softly down the phone, unaware of someone listening at the slightly opened door. "He won't listen. I won't live like this Grimmjow."

"It's ok Ichi. I'll get you out of there."

"Thank you."

"Now after school come meet me in the gym yeah?"

"Ok. But how are we getting out? Dad's probably going to be patrolling the front gate. I feel like I'm breaking out of prison, not leaving home."

"Don't worry Ichi everything's sorted. Just meet me at three yeah?"

"Ok."

"I've gotta go now so I'll see you then 'kay?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

He heard the phone click and dropped it on the bed with a sigh. "This isn't going to be easy..."

"Ichigo?" He sat bolt upright as Masaki walked in.

"Mum?! How long were you stood there?"

"Long enough." She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you going to tell dad what I'm trying to do?"

"No."

Ichigo looked at her shocked. "Why not?"

She sighed. "Your father is very protective of you Ichigo. But he's going about this the wrong way. Instead of talking to you he's keeping you locked up. I don't think he understands that you're not a child anymore and you can make these types of decisions on your own. Maybe if you go for a few days he'll see sense."

"That's what I'm hoping."

Masaki pulled him into a hug. "You will come back?"

"Of course mum. I'm not leaving forever."

"Good. I'm not losing you just yet."

Ichigo buried his head in her arms. "I'm sorry mum."

"It's ok sweetheart. Stay safe yeah?"

"Of course."

She kissed the top of his head and left the room. Ichigo stood and looked around the less cluttered room with a sigh before bending over the desk to write a note.

_' Dad,_

_I'm sorry this happened but I don't see any other way. I know you don't like Grimmjow and probably will never accept him but I love him. You'll just have to learn to accept that. I refuse to live like a kept animal in this house so I left. I'm staying with Grimmjow and I know this will upset you but he'll take care of me until I come back. This will only happen when you accept who I love and let me continue seeing him. I'm not a child anymore and I can take care of myself. The other day when I said I hated you I didn't mean it, I was just mad. I'm sorry. _

_Love Ichigo. '_

Picking up the bag and his normal school bag he headed downstairs.

"Hey Ichigo!"

"Morning Yuzu." He kissed the top of her head and picked up some toast before repeating the action on Karin who scowled.

"What are you doing Ichigo?"

"You two know I love you right."

Karin watched him suspiciously. "Yeah, of course."

Ichigo nodded. "Good. I'm going school now so I'll see you both soon okay."

"Bye Ichigo."

"Bye."

Yuzu looked at Karin after he left. "What was that about?"

"I think Ichigo's going away."

"What? How do you know that?"

"He had his duffel bag which he uses on holiday. And yesterday him and dad had a big argument didn't they."

"Yeah."

...

...

...

"Are you ready to go?"

Ichigo nodded and slid into the car next to his father. "Yeah."

"What's that?"

Isshin indicated to the duffel bag and Ichigo shrugged. "We have P.E. today." He replied keeping his voice neutral.

"Ok."

Ichigo kept up the stony silence until they arrived at the school. "See you later."

"Three o'clock."

"Yeah."

"Hey Ichigo!"

"Looks like Rukia wants you."

"So I'm still allowed friends?"

Isshin turned towards him. "I'm doing this for your benefit. One day you'll thank me."

"Ok. Bye." Ichigo got up and walked over to his friends. "Hey guys."

"What's with the bag?" Uryu asked pointed at it.

"Oh. I'm leaving home for a bit."

"Why?" Orihime looked at him with widened eyes.

"Because my dad doesn't approve of my relationship with Grimmjow and is determined to lock me up until I'm eighteen."

Rukia and Renji exchanged looks. Did Ichigo realise what he just said? "Umm Ichigo?" Rukia asked tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment... alone."

"Ok?"

She dragged him out of earshot from the others. "What are you doing?!"

"What?"

"You just practically told everyone about you and Grimmjow!"

"So?" Rukia sighed and continued as Renji watched with the others.

"Anyone know what he mean by 'relationship' with Grimmjow?" Uryu asked, pointedly looking at Renji. They all knew Ichigo, Rukia and Renji had a secret, but weren't willing to tell.

"Oh umm... Well I don't think it'll matter after what Ichigo just said if I tell you." Renji laughed lightly. "Well... Ichigo and Grimmjow were dating for just over a month and broke up for a week - don't ask me why I don't know - last week and are now back together."

Uryu's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Ichigo and Grimmjow... together? Did I hear you right?"

"Yup."

Tatsuki frowned. "So he's with Grimmjow not Nelliel?"

"Yup."

Chad made a non-distinguishable noise and Orihime looked ready to burst into tears. "Look guys..." Renji said hurriedly, trying to resolve the situation. "It's not that he didn't want to tell you, he just didn't know how. I'm sure he would've eventually."

"So why do you and Rukia know?" Chad asked quietly.

Renji sighed. "Because we knew he was gay."

"Ichigo's gay?" Orihime asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Umm yeah. Strange world huh?" He laughed nervously and looked at Rukia. 'Get over here now!' He mouthed.

She nodded and dragged Ichigo back over. "Ichigo care to explain?" Tatsuki asked in a growl.

"What's there to explain? I'm sure Renji already told you."

"Sorry."

"I don't mind. Everyone was gunna find out anyway. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going class, see you there."

Ichigo walked off leaving his friends to watch confused after him. "What the hell's up with him." Tatsuki rolled her sleeves up. "I'm gunna knock some sense into him for hurting Orihime!"

"Tatsuki it's ok!" Orihime chirped quickly, waving her hands. "I don't mind really. Let's go to class yeah?" She grabbed Tatsuki's arm and dragged her off.

"Anyone else have anything new to say whilst we're making revelations?" Uryu looked around. "Good. I'm going now."

Chad looked at Renji and Rukia. "I suppose we should go too."

"Yeah."

"C'mon."

...

...

...

When the bell rang Ichigo got up and hurriedly collected his things before running off to the gym as his friends watched confused. All day they'd been trying to get him to talk and nothing worked, he seemed so... distracted. Ichigo weaved between everyone leaving as he heading the opposite direction further into the school.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!"

He skidded to a halt and turned. "Yes Yoruichi-Sensei?"

The slender, dark skinned woman with golden eyes and long purple hair weaved through the crowd towards him.

_Shit what if dad told her to find me? What now? _

Ichigo watched apprehensively as she caught up to him and smiled. "Don't look so worried. If you're going to meet Grimmjow I suggest you hurry, Isshin will be getting suspicious if you're not out there in the next minute or so."

His eyes widened. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I owe Grimmjow a favour. Now go, I'll distract Isshin."

"Thanks." Ichigo ran off again as Yoruichi disappeared into the mass of students. "Grimmjow?" He called when he finally made it to the gym.

"Hey Ichigo."

He smiled and sat down next to him. "You ok?"

"Sure. How was yesterday?"

"Urgh a nightmare. I was only allowed out of my room for food and the bathroom." He sighed and lent against Grimmjow. "I refuse to live like that."

Grimmjow pulled him closer. "It's ok Ichi. You want to go?"

"Ok."

He pulled Ichigo up and hugged him tight. "You sure you wanna do this?" He asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Let's go then."

Grimmjow led them out the back door in the gym and around the back of the school, out of Isshin's view. He stopped in front of a motorcycle and Ichigo looked at it worried.

"This is how we're leaving?"

"Yup." Grimmjow smiled proudly at the bike. "She's gotten me out of a few messes and not failed me yet."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "She?"

"Pantera." Grimmjow proclaimed, pointed at the name written on the bikes side. "Besides, its easier to manoeuvre than a car."

"Yeah I suppose you're right."

"Don't look so worried."

"I've never been on a motorcycle before."

Grimmjow smirked. "Then you're in for a treat."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as Grimmjow held out a helmet for him and got on to start the engine.

"You ready?" He called after putting his own one on.

"I guess..." Ichigo sat hesitantly behind him. "Sure this is going to work?"

"Only one way to find out!"

"Wha-" Ichigo choked on his words as the bike roared to life and lurched forward making him wrap his arms around Grimmjow tightly.

Grimmjow chuckled and revved the engine. "Ready?"

"Sure." Ichigo replied weakly.

...

...

...

"Isshin Kurosaki?"

"Yes?" He turned as the purple haired woman walked up to him and extended her hand.

"Yoruichi Shihoin."

"Hello."

She smiled and shook his hand. "I wanted to talk to you about your son, Ichigo."

"What about him?" Yoruichi went to say something but was cut off as a motorbike sped past them and smiled catching sight of a bag that looked awfully similar to Ichigo's sat on it. "Kids these days... So what were you saying about Ichigo?"

"Oh nothing! It doesn't matter now." She smiled brightly and walked off. "Thanks Mr Kurosaki!"

Isshin stood and scratched his head. "What was that about?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Fun and Games

Ichigo laughed as he jumped off the bike and pulled the helmet off, adrenaline still coursing through his body. "That was amazing!"

"Glad you enjoyed it."

He turned smiling as Grimmjow turned the bikes engine off and walked over to him. "I can't believe we got away with it. I don't think dad even realised it was us!"

"Told you everything would be fine."

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's head down into a deep kiss, breaking away only when his lungs screamed for oxygen. "Fuck." He sighed happily as he was pulled closer to the others body.

"What?"

"I'm seriously getting turned on right now."

Grimmjow pulled back and looked at Ichigo with a smirk. "Really?" Ichigo hummed and pressed his head into Grimmjow's shoulder. "Wanna go upstairs then?"

Ichigo laughed. "Is sex the only thing you think about?"

"Hey, you were the one who said you were horny. I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend here."

"So having sex with me is a chore is it?" Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow's arms and gave him challenging look.

"If it is then I like doing chores."

Ichigo huffed before smiling coyly. "Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"If you really want me..." He moved closer and brushed their lips together. "... prove it."

Grimmjow shivered as Ichigo's voice dropped and became more husky. _Fuck he's going to be the death of me one day. _"How?"

"Simple. Catch me."

"What?" Grimmjow looked at him confused as Ichigo moved out of reach. "Catch you?"

"Yup."

Smiling ferally he crouched down. "Well then you best start running berry or this little game of yours aint gunna last very long."

Ichigo just laughed and Grimmjow took the opportunity to launch at him. Seeing what he was doing, Ichigo dodged the attack and felt Grimmjow's arm brush his waist. "C'mon Grimm I know you can do better."

"When I catch you berry..."

"What?" He moved smoothly away as Grimmjow advanced on him.

"I'm taking you up to my room and fucking you until you can't remember anything but my name."

Ichigo shivered and licked his lips. "If you say things like that then I might consider letting you catch me." He whispered pressing his back into the wall.

Grimmjow smiled and placed his hands on the wall on either side of the younger teens face. "Where's the fun in that?"

Ichigo just chuckled as he lent in and ducked under his arm. "Exactly." With that he opened the door and started running down the corridor. Grimmjow just smirked, the chase was on.

...

...

...

Ichigo ran into the dining room and giggled as Grimmjow came in from one of the many other doors. "Tell you what let's make this more interesting..."

They circled around the table and Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Every time you almost catch me I'll take off an item of clothing."

Grimmjow stopped and stared at Ichigo in amusement. "Really?" He asked smirking.

"Yup. Might increase your incentive to catch me."

"Fucking hell Ichi..."

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Hell yes."

Ichigo grinned and opened a door. "Just remember you got the advantage of knowing the layout. My only advantage is knowing you." He said coyly.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?" He stuck his head back in to look at Grimmjow.

"I think I just fell in love with you a bit more."

Ichigo smiled and threw his blazer into the room. "Love you too!" He called running off.

He ran through several rooms before stopping to catch his breath. _Hopefully I can rest here for a moment. _Hearing footsteps he dived behind the couch and watched as the door opened before sighing in relief. "Nel!" He hissed quietly, in case Grimmjow was around.

She turned and looked at him confused before joining him behind the couch. "Why are we hiding Itsygo?" She whispered.

"Me and Grimmjow are messing around. Have you seen him in the last few minutes?"

"No sorry. Wha-"

Ichigo put a hand over her mouth and a finger to his lips as the door opened and Grimmjow walking in stealthily. "Ichigo?" He bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and stood up slowly to see Grimmjow had his back to him. "C'mon I know you're in here..."

"Hey." He leant against the couch as Grimmjow turned around grinning. "What's up?"

"You do realise you're trapped right?"

Ichigo pouted. "Does that mean I should give up?"

"No."

Grimmjow jumped across the couch and Ichigo rolled under his arm around the side. "Well now whose trapped?"

Grimmjow growled quietly before looking down as someone sniggered. "Nel? What are you doing here?"

"I came in and Itsygo was hiding so I came to ask why then you walked in."

Grimmjow went to reply but got cut off as a shirt hit him in the face. He turned to Ichigo who stood watching him, now shirtless and still wearing his tie. His gaze travelled upwards from the low-strug trousers, up Ichigo's lean abs and torso, to his face. "Now you're teasing me."

Ichigo smiled. "I did say I would wear my tie next time. But you still gotta catch me." He opened the door and ran off again.

"Little tease."

"Have fun Grimmy!"

"Thanks Nel."

...

...

...

Ichigo sped up as he heard footsteps catching up with him and swerved into an open door. "Hey Gin!" He called running past the man who was currently baking something.

"Hi Ichigo?" He raised an eyebrow at the teens attire as he stopped for a quick break. "Why're ya dressed like that?"

Ichigo smiled. "Grimmjow."

"You called?"

Gin watched as Ichigo's eyes widened and he jumped to the side as Grimmjow went to catch him. "Too slow."

He just smirked and stood patiently watching Ichigo. "What you taking off this time?"

"Excuse me?"

Grimmjow turned his head to Gin. "I'm trying to catch the little bugger and every time I get close enough but miss he takes off a piece of clothing."

Ichigo rolled his eyes before taking off his shoes and socks. "No need to call me a bugger you know. If you wanna stop just surrender."

"Never."

Ichigo snorted and ran out the door whilst Grimmjow waited a few seconds before following. "See ya later Gin!"

"Sure." He shook his head and continued rolling the pastry. "Whatever those two do always seems to get everyone's attention." He sighed.

...

...

...

Grimmjow stopped and looked around slowly. "Where'd he go?" Nnoitra came in grinning.

"If you're looking for the strawberry he just ran outside."

"Thanks Nnoi."

Grimmjow ran past him and outside to see Ichigo waiting at the other end of the pool. "Took your time didn't you? Had to stop and ask for directions?"

Grimmjow growled and stalked towards him, still undecided on whether he wanted to catch Ichigo yet or let him continue his strip tease. "I'm here now aint I." Ichigo just hummed and didn't move causing Grimmjow to stop. "Why aren't you running?"

"Because I'm going to give you more incentive." Grimmjow looked at him questioningly but didn't say anything.

Ichigo walked over to him and stood on his tiptoes to press their lips together. Grimmjow went to grab his waist but he danced out of reach again.

"Was a kiss meant to make me more desperate?"

"No."

"Then what is?"

Ichigo blushed and bent down to pull his trousers off. "You said you want to see me naked with just my tie." He walked closer and brushed against Grimmjow. "So next time you almost get me, you'll get your wish." Grimmjow's breathing hitched slightly and started getting hard at the thought of Ichigo running around naked. Ichigo gently nipped on his ear. "That enough to make you want me?"

"Fuck yes."

Ichigo laughed lightly and pulled away. "Good." With a wink he turned around and started running again, leaving Grimmjow to watch amazed after him.

"Bloody hell Ichigo."

...

...

...

The game went on for several more minutes and Grimmjow still couldn't get close enough to Ichigo to catch him. As much as he was enjoying their game, his patience was running thin and he bet so was Ichigo's. Catching up with him in the dining room again they started circling the table.

"So we came back to here then?" Ichigo mused watching Grimmjow.

"You're not leaving this room with those pants on."

"Then come and get me."

Grimmjow jumped on the table and dived at Ichigo, wrapping his arms protectively around the other as they crashed into the floor. He smirked victoriously at the prize in his arms. "Got ya."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah you did. About time too."

"Whatever. You were the one prolonging it."

Smiling Ichigo stood up. "Ok then you win."

"Great." He went to pick Ichigo up but he moved away. "What? You can't run away, I caught you this time."

"I know. But like you said I'm not leaving the room with my boxers on."

Grimmjow looked at him for a moment. "You can't be serious."

Ichigo blushed violently before sliding them down and stepping out of them. "I am."

Grimmjow stood frozen, looking at what he considered the most beautiful sight in the world, in front of him. Ichigo stood nervously waiting as Grimmjow's mouth opened slightly and his eyes dilated, waiting for him to speak.

Grimmjow's eyes travelled upwards from those long, toned legs, towards Ichigo's slightly curved waist, which to many would be considered feminine but Grimmjow considered downright sexy. He followed the curves of Ichigo's washboard stomach and built torso, not over-muscled but not scrawny either, built enough that his tanned skin stretched over the muscles and enabled him to see them moving fluidly as Ichigo breathed heavily from all the running. His slim arms were held by his sides, although he didn't look it Grimmjow knew Ichigo could punch hard and was just as strong as himself, but he was also gentle and knew Ichigo took care with everything he did. His eyes came to rest on his face and he swore his heart stopped. Bright orange hair framed that amazing face with high cheekbones, straight nose and perfect, pink lips. Ichigo's face was still flushed from exertion and those doe-like brown eyes stared directly into Grimmjow's blue ones. And to top it all off the guy was completely naked, excluding the tie, showing Grimmjow everything he had to offer.

"Grimmjow?"

He snapped out of his daze as Ichigo's sweet, melodious voice, which called to him like a siren's song, said his name. "Yeah Ichigo?"

"Are you just going to stand there all day or actually do something other than stare at me?"

"Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I just want to know what you're thinking."

Grimmjow smiled and picked him up bridal style. "What I'm thinking huh?"

Ichigo's cheeks reddened. "Y-yeah."

"I'm thinking that you're the most beautiful being I've ever seen and I'm god-damn lucky to be able to call you mine."

Ichigo gaped at him for a moment before burying his head in the others chest. "Idiot. Don't go soft on me."

"Can't help it." He kissed the top of his head and started heading towards his room. "You're perfect Ichigo Kurosaki, and why you want to be with someone like me is beyond me, but I'm insanely grateful that you are."

"Shut up."

Grimmjow chuckled and shifted Ichigo so he could open his door then close it behind them before gently placing Ichigo on the bed.

"Grimm?"

"Yeah?"

"C'mere." Ichigo held out his arms and Grimmjow sat down, pulling him gently onto his lap. "I need you, now." He whispered into Grimmjow's ear before gently nibbling the lobe causing the owner to groan.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow so he was laying flat on the bed and smiled. "Don't do anything. Just let me take the lead."

"Fine with me."

Ichigo smirked and slowly undid Grimmjow's shirt, pulling it off to reveal his flawless body and Ichigo ran his hands down it. Leaning closer he placed one hand on Grimmjow's stomach as he gently licked his lower abs, pleased as he felt Grimmjow's muscles tighten. "Feel good?"

"Yeah."

Smirking Ichigo went back to his previous activity, slowly licking, sucking and biting his way up Grimmjow's body until he reached his neck. Placing a soft kiss on his neck he lifted his head so they were face to face. "You ok?"

"Perfect Ichi."

"Good."

Grimmjow chuckled as Ichigo's hands strayed down to his belt and quickly undid it. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and pushed the trousers down, making the bulge in his pants completely obvious.

"Someone's happy." He murmured gently squeezing him through the fabric and Grimmjow's body stiffened as the sudden pleasure washed over him.

"Fuck, Ichigo." Grimmjow heard Ichigo hum but was at a complete loss to anything else as that sinful hand slipped into his pants and grasped his erection before pumping it slowly. "Shit." He ground out through gritted teeth, clenching the bed sheets. Shouldn't he be doing this to Ichigo, not the other way around?

Ichigo continued his ministrations as he pulled the rest of Grimmjow's clothing off before kissing his inner thigh. "Whoa Ichigo what're you doing?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "About to give you a blow job. What does it look like?"

Grimmjow frowned slightly. "But I didn't ask for one."

Ichigo sighed. "You don't have to ask you know. Jeeze I'm giving you one without any hinting from you, shouldn't you be happy?"

"Well yeah... But..."

"But what?"

Grimmjow grinned sheepishly. "Usually I have to almost beg to get a blow job. I'm not used to just getting one without even trying."

Ichigo rolled his eyes again. "It's called being in a relationship. You shouldn't have to beg for it because the person you're with should love you enough to do it anyway."

"Hmm."

"Now shut up and enjoy it. Or I won't be doing it again."

"Ok, ok."

Grimmjow propped himself up and watched as Ichigo tentatively licked the head. He bit down on his lip hard to stop the moan in his throat escaping. Ichigo looked up and smirked at the given reaction, wanting to see more he gently licked down his shaft and Grimmjow rolled his hips slightly.

"Ichigo..."

He sniggered at how cute Grimmjow sounded before taking him in his mouth and sucking lightly. To say Grimmjow was in heaven was an understatement, Ichigo's mouth felt amazing around him and was having a hard time not choking him, even with one of Ichigo's hands restraining him.

He closed his eyes in bliss and fell back on the bed, giving Ichigo more room to work with, letting soft gasps escape his lips occasionally. When he pulled away Grimmjow opened one eye. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because I don't want you to finish yet. We still haven't got to the best part."

He suppressed a shiver at the thought of being inside Ichigo again. "Well we best hurry up then." With a groan he sat up and turned to open a drawer to find the lube. "There we go!" He grinned triumphantly holding the small bottle like a kid with a prize toy.

Ichigo smiled and kissed him lightly. "Well done Sherlock."

Grimmjow just smirked and pushed him back on the bed. "Now it's my turn." Pouring the liquid onto his fingers he gently pushed one inside Ichigo. "How can you still be this tight Ichi?"

He grasped Grimmjow's arm tightly. "Don't know. Hurry up though. Not in a particularly patient mood anymore."

"Neither am I love." Ichigo smiled at the name and a small sigh escaped his lips as Grimmjow added a second finger. "Any pain?"

"Bit. But it's bareable."

"Good."

Grimmjow started scissoring his fingers, slowly stretching the tight passageway he so desperately wanted to be in. "Grimm..."

"Yeah?"

"Need more." Ichigo tossed his head to the side restlessly.

"Ok." He added another finger and pushed lightly against Ichigo's prostate as the other moaned.

"Shit. Feels good."

After a few minutes Grimmjow pulled his fingers out and Ichigo looked at him. "You ready?"

"Yes."

Before he could react Ichigo launched upwards and pushed Grimmjow down so he was sat on top. Grimmjow lay stunned for a moment before chuckling. "You want to ride me?"

Ichigo blushed. "Don't say it like that!" He hissed. "I want to try something new, that's all."

"I'm good with that."

Ichigo huffed before leaning forward and engaging him in a much needed kiss. He placed one hand on Grimmjow's chest to steady himself and the other grasped his erection to guide him in. He bit his lip as Grimmjow pushed past the first ring of muscle and slowly lowered himself until he was fully seated inside.

"You ok Ichi?" Grimmjow asked in a strained voice, holding himself back.

"Yeah." He gasped lightly, hands balling on Grimmjow's chest. "Just give me a second."

"Sure."

Ichigo waited a few moments before nodding. "Ok."

"Sure?"

"Yes." Ichigo lifted himself up, with Grimmjow's hands placed firmly on his waist for guidance, and slowly pushed back down. After a few experimental thrusts he smiled. "Ok."

"That was quick."

"I'm getting used to your size now."

"Great. Means less time adjusting."

Ichigo chuckled and leant forward for a chaste kiss before sitting back up. "Glad you think so." He started moving again and Grimmjow was soon thrusting up to meet Ichigo halfway, hitting his prostate dead on, causing Ichigo to cry out loudly each time. "Grimm!"

"Yeah Ichi?"

"Feels 'mazing."

"Yeah."

"Close..."

Grimmjow looked up as Ichigo's hands moved restlessly from Grimmjow's stomach, chest and hair to running across his own body. He gripped his erection causing a moan to rip from his throat and started stroking in time with their thrusting.

"So close Grimm..."

"Me too."

"Fucking love you."

"You sure it's me - you love and not - my dick?"

Ichigo opened his eyes and smiled. "Love both. But love you more."

"That's good - to know."

"You love me more... Than my ass?"

"Hell yeah."

Ichigo chuckled lightly. "Good. Kick your arse if you didn't."

"Wouldn't doubt it for a second."

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's hand off himself and replaced it with his own, earning a louder moan. "Shit..."

"Come on Ichigo. Come for me."

Ichigo shuddered and cried out as he came, falling forward onto Grimmjow's chest afterwards. He thrusted a few more times before reaching his own climax. Ichigo breathed deeply, trying to regain movement or speech but it took several minutes before he could do either.

He looked up and smiled at Grimmjow. "I love you."

"Love you too Ichigo."

He hummed and kissed the older male softly before sighing and lifting himself off Grimmjow to curl up next to him. "Love sex too." He murmured nuzzling his head into Grimmjow's chest.

He chuckled and stroked the orange hair. "You sill coming off your sex high?"

"Think so. Feels amazing."

"Yeah. Hey Ichi?"

"Hmm?"

"I like this side of you."

"What side?"

"The confident, bold side, who takes what he wants, and is forceful when he wants to be, who likes teasing and playing games to get it."

Ichigo sighed. "I like it too."

"But don't change too much. I like your soft side too."

"'Kay." Ichigo sighed and nuzzled his head again before yawning. "Tired." He mumbled.

"Go to sleep then berry."

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Promise."

"Ok."

He yawned again before quickly falling asleep and Grimmjow smiled softly, looking down at his sleeping lover. "Don't ever change Ichigo. You're perfect the way you are."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Affections

"Ichigo..."

"No don't kick me." He groaned pulling the covers closer.

"Ichigo." Someone shook him gently and he frowned.

"What the hell Goatface get out of the bed you damn pervert." He heard a chuckle before he was suddenly moved and his eyes snapped open. "Get off idiot!"

"Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend, who by the way, graciously allowed you to stay in his bed for the night."

Ichigo let his eyes focus on the blue haired man leaning over him, holding their bodies flush together. "Grimmjow?"

"No shit."

He frowned and poked the arm around his waist. "I don't think 'graciously' is the right word."

"Then what is?" Grimmjow murmured pushing him into the bed.

Ichigo felt his cheeks redden "I- uhh..."

Grimmjow laughed. "How can you still blush after everything we've done?"

"Shut up!" He growled shoving the other off and standing up, catching sight of the time he groaned. "We're damn late for school, we have to get ready and go for about two hours ago!"

"Well you're halfway there then."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo huffed still with his back turned.

Grimmjow got up and hugged him from behind, ghosting his lips across the orange heads ear. "You're still wearing your tie."

Ichigo shivered as the touch sent sparks down his spine. "Shit don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Make me feel like this."

Grimmjow pushed him against the wall and raised an eyebrow. "Feel what? Don't you like it?"

"That's not the point."

Grimmjow pulled a hurt face and backed off. "Sorry to make you feel uncomfortable."

Ichigo frowned as his source of warmth moved away. "I'm not uncomfortable. It just feels strange."

"Strange how?"

He shrugged before taking Grimmjow's hand and cradling it against his cheek. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Whenever we touch, I feel _something_, I don't know how to describe it. It's like a..."

"Current or a pulse running through your body."

He opened his eyes to meet cyan blue ones. "Yeah. I only feel it when I'm with you. I've never felt it before."

"The first time was when we met, that morning going to school."

"When we shook hands." Ichigo laughed and shook his head. "Ever since then I've felt a connection with you."

"Ichigo."

"Yes?"

Grimmjow lowered his head and pressed their lips together firmly for a moment before pulling away. "I know how you feel. Before you all I did was have sex with people I barely knew, sometimes it would last a few days, a week at most, but it always ended. I didn't think I needed anything else until I met you. When I shook your hand and felt that connection, I knew there was something about you I liked. So I came back to see you, I'm glad I did, even now I find it hard to believe this is real. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up one day and this will all have been a dream. You understand me and know I'm not Mr Perfect but love me anyway."

"Grimmjow... You are the first person I've ever loved. I've given you everything I have to offer and you haven't destroyed it, rather you seem to treasure it. I trust with my life and I think you'll be the only person I'll ever love like this."

Grimmjow smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "I think that's enough sappiness to last us a lifetime."

Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah." He pulled away and smiled. "I'm going to have a shower. Can you get my stuff from the garage? I don't feel like walking around naked."

"Why not you look good."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and dropped the tie on the floor. "Yeah, I'm sure everyone will be as pleased as you."

Grimmjow smirked and kissed Ichigo until the younger teen was gripping his arms for support. "Sure thing berry. See you in a bit."

"Idiot." Ichigo muttered as Grimmjow left the room, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Hurry up before we're even later!"

...

...

...

"Grimmy where have you been! It's already third period!" Nel whispered anxiously as Grimmjow sat beside her, moments after the bell rang.

"With Ichigo where else?"

She shook her head. "What were you doing? Surely you weren't having some 'alone time' when you're supposed to be in school?"

He snorted. "Of course not, we overslept and then ended up being sappy, loved up teenage girls gushing about our feelings."

Nel's eyes widened and she giggled. "You talked about your 'feelings'?"

"Yes!" He hissed. "I'm not telling you what we said." She opened her mouth to complain but he continued. "One Ichigo would kill me if he found out I'd told anyone what we said. Two it's stupid and would ruin my image if it got out. Three I'm never saying any romantic bull shit again. End of."

"Ok."

...

...

...

"You're late Kurosaki! Why are you two lessons late?"

"My alarm didn't go off. Sorry Sensei."

"Just make sure you're not late again!"

"Yes Sensei."

He sighed in relief that she didn't throw something at him and jogged into the locker room over to where Renji, Chad and Uryu stood. "Hey guys."

"Hey Ichigo." Chad gave a short wave and continued changing.

"So the orange haired wonder returns." Renji folded his arms and eyed him sceptically.

Uryu slid his glasses up his nose. "I was starting to wonder whether or not that Jaeggerjaques had chained you up somewhere."

Ichigo snorted and pulled his top off to put his P.E. shirt on. "Of course he didn't. The idiot didn't put his alarm on and we overslept."

"Must have been some night to make you oversleep."

"You could say that."

Renji smirked and grabbed Ichigo's arm. "What's that Ichigo?"

"What's what?"

Renji pointed at the faint bruises on his hips, which formed hand shapes. "These."

Ichigo blushed and yanked his top down. "Nothing!" He hissed.

"Well looks like you two had fun."

Ichigo punched him in the stomach. "Shut up!"

...

"Renji..."

"Yes?"

"I swear to god if you don't stop looking at me and sniggering I'm going to kill you."

"Aww Ichigo don't get mad. I just didn't realise you were that adventurous. You've always seemed so straight-laced."

Ichigo blushed and kicked out at him. "Shut up before someone hears you!"

"Hears what?"

Ichigo groaned as Tatsuki came over and Rukia and Orihime followed behind. "Nothing Tatsuki. Just ignore the red pineapple."

"What's he saying?"

"Nothing!"

Rukia snorted. "Obviously something you're embarrassed about. Just look at his face, I bet it has something to do with Grimmjow."

Renji smiled proudly and draped an arm over her shoulders. "That's my Rukia. So smart."

"Urgh."

Renji snorted. "It's not as if we're as bad as you and Grimmjow. You two can't keep it in your pants."

"Renji!" Ichigo growled and tackled him to the floor.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes at the brawling teens and sat down. "Whatever. I'm starving, let's eat."

Orihime watched them fighting before sitting next to Tatsuki. "I wonder what he sees in Grimmjow?"

Rukia sighed. "Who knows the guys such a jerk."

"Why thank you, I didn't know you cared."

She rolled her eyes and glanced up. "Hey Grimmjow."

"Hey." He sat down as if it were completely normal, ignoring Tatsuki's glare and Orihime's wide eyes. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Ichigo's over there fighting with Renji again." She replied before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"What about?"

"You."

He raised an eyebrow. "Aint Renji with you?"

"I don't mean like that! You got a big ego you know."

He smirked. "I know."

"So you're Grimmjow huh?"

He turned to the girl with short black hair. "Yup. Who are you?"

"Tatsuki Arisawa."

He nodded. "Ok. You're Inoue's friend."

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Ichigo mentions his friends a lot." Grimmjow shrugged. "Guess the names stuck." His gaze shifted to Orihime. "You must be Orihime then."

"Y-yes!" She squeaked still looking at him with terror.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to attack you."

"O-ok."

"Aww would you look at that Ichigo! Your boyfriend's making friends with us!"

"Shut up Renji!"

The two teens went flying through the middle of their group and Grimmjow looked at Rukia. "Aren't you going to stop them?"

"Nope." She ate another bite. "Renji can look after himself."

He snorted. "He don't stand a chance against Ichigo."

"I know. Still not getting involved, they fight like cats and dogs so it'd be pointless."

"Whatever." Grimmjow reached between the two and dragged Ichigo away from Renji.

"Hey I was in the middle of something!"

"I think he got the point."

Renji coughed and got up wincing. "Yeah I did. No making fun of you two when Ichigo's around."

"That's not the point!" Ichigo launched forward but Grimmjow pulled him back. "C'mon let go!"

"No."

"Grimmjow!"

"No."

Ichigo turned and gave him the puppy dog look. "Pleease?" Grimmjow's grip loosened and Ichigo darted forward again but he grabbed the orange head's leg to pull him back. "Grimmjow!"

"Sorry Ichigo, I'm not letting go. Even if you give me that look."

He huffed and folded his arms. "Fine." Catching sight of his friends amused faces his stiffened. "What do you want anyway?"

"Can't I come see you at lunch? I don't see you during the day."

"You saw me just over an hour ago, and you're going to see me after school until tomorrow as well."

"Guess I just can't stay away then."

He huffed but felt his lips tugging in a smile. "Idiot."

"Here."

Grimmjow handed him a lunch and Ichigo stared at it for a moment. "You brought me lunch?" He asked quietly.

"Well it's not as if you were going to make your own earlier. So I picked up two before we left." Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly. "No big deal."

"Thank you."

"Whatever." He stood up. "Ok that's all. See you after school. Bye."

He turned and walked away so Ichigo ran up behind him and caught his sleeve. "Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?" He turned and looked at the blushing teen.

"You didn't have to."

"Like I'd let to go hungry."

Ichigo chuckled. "It's just lunch."

Grimmjow shrugged. "Like I said no big deal."

He turned to leave but Ichigo yanked his arm, making him stumble down a bit. Ichigo took the initiative and kissed him quickly. "See you after school." He murmured before letting go and walking back to his friends. Grimmjow stood watching him for a moment before shaking his head and walking off. As Ichigo sat down, everyone stared at him. "What?"

"You just kissed him."

"Yeah and?"

Rukia looked at him impressed whilst Tatsuki glared. "What are you doing?"

Ichigo glanced at her confused. "About to eat lunch why?"

"No I meant with him!"

He rolled his eyes. "What? You've seen Rukia and Renji making out. What's so bad about me giving Grimmjow a quick kiss as a thanks?"

"But you two never do that in public!"

Ichigo blushed. "Jeeze Tatsuki it's just a damn kiss, calm down!"

She huffed and went to shout some more but Orihime put a hand on her arm. "It's ok Tatsuki. They are together after all."

"Fine."

"Thanks Orihime."

"Your welcome Ichigo." He frowned at the sadness in her voice. Usually she was chirpy.

"Orihime?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes of course! Why wouldn't I be?!"

"Ok?" Ichigo frowned. _What was it I was supposed to remember about Orihime?... Oh yeah! Ulquiorra likes her! _"Say Orihime?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think about Ulquiorra Cifer?"

Renji choked on his food, whilst Rukia and Tatsuki looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"I... I guess he's ok..."

"Would you say hi to him one time?"

"Um sure?"

"Thanks."

...

...

...

"Grimmy!"

"Hey Nel."

She ran over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Ichigo to get out of class why?"

"No reason just wondering why you're stood outside a random classroom." She peered in the window and giggled. "I can see Itsygo!"

"Yeah. This is his class."

"It's sweet that you'd wait for him!"

Grimmjow snorted. "Whatever Nel."

"See you later!"

"Bye."

He watched her run off down the corridor and smiled. So what if he was waiting for the berry? They were together after all. Nothing strange about that. The bell rang and he step away as the class filed out.

"I'm telling you Renji there's no such thing!"

"But Uryu I saw one!"

"No. Leprechauns don't exist."

"Then what was that small man in a green suit dancing around. He was talking about his pot of gold!"

"He was probably drunk or on drugs!"

"Whatever! You believe me right Ichigo?"

Ichigo snorted and followed them out the classroom. "Sorry. I'm siding with Uryu on this one."

"Thank you."

"You two are so single minded! You believe me Rukia?"

"No."

"Fine! But it was a leprechaun!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and caught sight of Grimmjow leaning against the lockers, watching them with an amused smile. "I'm going now. See you guys tomorrow."

"Oh I see ditch us for your boyfriend. How rude."

He rolled his eyes. "Goodbye Uryu."

"Whatever."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Jealousy

Ichigo frowned and tapped his foot, staring at Grimmjow's bedroom door. He'd been staying over at Aizen's for almost two weeks now. But, because both him and Grimmjow were stubborn hot heads, arguments broke out quickly and now here he was, stood outside Grimmjow's door waiting for him to open it. "C'mon Grimm open the door..."

_*A Few Hours Ago*_

_"Grimmjow where are we going?"_

_"Out." _

_Ichigo stopped and frowned. "Out where?" _

_"A bar."_

_"You're taking me to a bar?" He asked incredulously. "I'm underage."_

_Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Not that kind of bar Ichi. Just a normal one."_

_"Why?" _

_"Can't I take you out?"_

_"I guess..."_

_"Good. Now stop complaining." Grimmjow grabbed his hand and continued walking down the street. _

_..._

_"You ok Ichigo?" _

_"Yesss." He giggled before hiccupping and almost sliding off the bar stool. _

_"I think you had too much to drink." _

_"You're fault." _

_"Yeah yeah." _

_Ichigo giggled again and grabbed Grimmjow's shirt to pull him down. "I love you Grimmy!" _

_He rolled his eyes and pulled away. "Love you too." _

_Ichigo smiled and went to kiss him but stopped. "Shit."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm gunna throw up!" He yelled, clamping a hand around his mouth before running for the bathroom. _

_Grimmjow chuckled and turned to the bartender. "I think he's had enough."_

_He watched Ichigo run off. "Yeah. Maybe too much." He turned as someone stepped up to the bar. "What can I get you ma'am?"_

_"A martini please, and a beer for my friend here." She said smoothly, indicating at Grimmjow. _

_Grimmjow turned to the woman. She was blonde with blue eyes, curvy, wearing a short, tight dress and entirely too much makeup._ _"Thanks, but I'm leaving once my friend gets back from the bathroom." _

_She smiled slowly and sat too close for Grimmjow's comfort. "Don't you remember me?"_

_"Should I?" _

_"Aww that hurts Grimmjow."_

_"Sorry. Still can't remember you."_

_"We spent a week together last summer in Vegas." She placed one hand on his knee and he jumped slightly. "Don't tell me you can't remember?"_

_Grimmjow's eyes widened. "Rangiku?"_

_"Ah you do remember. I was beginning to think you had forgotten. How about you forget about that friend of yours in the bathroom and come home with me hmm?"_

_"I... Uhh..." _

...

...

...

_"Urgh, I think Grimmjow was right." Ichigo groaned standing up shakily before wrinkling his nose. "I'm not drinking again." _

_He flushed the toilet and stumbled to the sink. "Well I look like shit." Sighing he washed his face quickly. "I suppose I should get him to take me back before I collapse. Glad it's Friday, gunna have a killer hangover tomorrow." _

_He sighed again and walked slowly back into the bar. He stopped suddenly when he saw some blond woman practically sitting on top of Grimmjow, and Grimmjow not moving away. _

_"How about you forget about that friend of yours in the bathroom and come home with me hmm?"_

_"I... Uhh..." _

_"Grimmjow?" He asked quietly, trying and failing to keep the hurt and shock out of his voice. _

_Grimmjow jumped about a mile in the air at the sound of that voice. His eyes focused behind Rangiku on Ichigo's face. "Ichigo!" _

_Rangiku frowned. "So this is your friend. I didn't know you liked guys Grimmjow." _

_He pushed he off and stepped back. "Yeah well he's a bit more than my friend so you should probably leave me alone. Give the drink to someone else." _

_"You're leaving me for him?!" She asked incredulously. _

_"Yes. C'mon Ichigo let's go." He went to take Ichigo's arm but he jerked away. "Ichigo?"_

_He was still looking at Grimmjow with a hurt expression on his face. "You know her?"_

_"Let's not talk about that now."_

_"Grimmjow!" _

_He sighed. "Yes. We spent a week together last summer in Vegas ok. That's all." _

_"Then what's she doing here?" _

_"Taking back what's mine." Rangiku said smoothly placing a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder, smiling sweetly at Ichigo. "Isn't that right dear?" _

_"Rangiku..."_

_"Ok." _

_Grimmjow turned to Ichigo shocked. "What?" _

_Ichigo shrugged. "What would've happened if I didn't walk in a moment ago?"_

_"I-"_

_"Exactly." Ichigo shrugged. "I guess I should've seen it coming." _

_"It's not like that!" Grimmjow shrugged Rangiku off and grabbed Ichigo's arm, dragging him outside._

_"Grimmjow get off!" _

_He snarled and slammed Ichigo into the wall. "Do you really think I would do that?!"_

_"Well you looked like you were about to!"_

_"I was going to push her away!" _

_"You're just saying that 'cuz you got caught!" _

_"Caught?! Ichigo you're really stupid sometimes!"_

_"Shut up! Just take me back so I can get my stuff."_

_"And where are you going to go?"_

_"Home."_

_"What about your dad?"_

_"Guess he was right." _

_"You're not serious?"_

_Ichigo frowned and pushed Grimmjow away. "I am. Now take me back." _

_"Ichigo..."_

_"Now Grimmjow."_

_"And if I say no?"_

_"I'll walk back!" _

_"Ichigo c'mon don't act irrationally."_

_"I'm not. I'm acting sensibly, leaving you before you leave me for some random person in a bar one night."_

_"You don't seriously think I would do that?!"_

_"Take me back. Now." _

_"What about us?" _

_Ichigo folded his arms. "I don't think there is an 'us' right now."_

_"Ichigo don't say that." _

_"Take me back. I have nothing else to say." _

_"Fine." _

_..._

_..._

_..._

So here he was, stood outside Grimmjow's door, waiting for him to open it so he could apologise. Ichigo growled in impatience before banging on the door. "Grimmjow c'mon open the door before I open it myself!"

Still no answer, Ichigo huffed. "Fine!" He tried opening the door but it was locked. "Seriously you've locked the door?! Open the hell up!"

Ichigo sighed and rested his head on the door, jumping backwards as it was swung open. "What?"

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow for a moment before looking down sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?"

Ichigo balled his hands into fists. "I said I'm sorry."

Grimmjow frowned and walked closer to the younger teen. "Why?"

"Because I overreacted earlier."

"Overreacted?"

"Yes."

"You damn did more than that!" Ichigo flinched as Grimmjow yelled. "You said you were fucking leaving me! So why are you still here?"

"Because I was wrong!" Ichigo lifted his head and glared back and Grimmjow. "I shouldn't have said that! I'm sorry."

"Just go Ichigo."

"No."

Grimmjow growled. "Go."

"No!" Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's shirt tightly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Get off."

"No."

He bared his teeth violently. "If you don't let go..."

Ichigo didn't back down. "What? You'll hit me?"

"No. I would never do that."

"Grimmjow please. Don't push me away, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?"

"You thought I would actually do that? Make out with someone else with you in other room?!"

"No. I- I just didn't think. It hurt to see you like that with someone else." He sighed and rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't do that. Please, don't send me away."

"Ichigo..."

"Please Grimmjow."

Grimmjow sighed in defeat. "Ok."

Ichigo's head snapped up. "Really?"

"Yes." He pulled Ichigo closer and pressed his head into the orange hair. "Just... Just don't say you're leaving me again yeah?"

Ichigo sighed and gripped Grimmjow's shirt harder. "Promise."

"Good." He kissed Ichigo's head and swung him over his shoulder. "C'mon."

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Grimmjow smiled devilishly. "I'm taking you into my room."

Ichigo frowned suspiciously. "Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Sex?"

"You know me so well."

Ichigo huffed as he was put on the bed and Grimmjow leaned over him. "What if I said no?"

"Are you going to?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Grimmjow frowned and leant back. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're hesitating. Why?"

Ichigo's eyes widened before he looked down. "Rangiku."

Grimmjow hissed. "What about her?"

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow on top of him. "Was she... was she you know..."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Good?"

Ichigo nodded looking away from his gaze. "Yeah..."

Grimmjow frowned. "I suppose she was ok. Why?"

"You spent a week with her."

"Yeah and I was drunk the whole time. I can't even remember most of it."

"Still... Was she... better than me?"

He sighed and caught Ichigo's face with one of his hands. "Are you worried that I might start thinking about her when we have sex?"

"I-"

Grimmjow placed a finger on his lips. "Don't. She was nothing compared to you ok. Nothing. She wasn't even a hundredth of you and I can't even think about anything _but_ you during sex, let alone anything or anyone else. She will never come between us ok?"

Ichigo nodded mutely and Grimmjow removed his hand. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I suppose it's natural to be jealous of your partners ex-lovers."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Don't kid yourself Ichi." He dropped his voice to just above a whisper. "You don't need to worry though. No-one will ever come between us." Grimmjow brushed his lips against Ichigo's neck, causing the younger to shiver.

"Grimm..."

"Still don't want to have sex?"

"Can we just..."

Grimmjow pulled away. "Not have sex?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

He laid down and pulled Ichigo against him. Ichigo responded by curling up and resting half on his chest. "You ok with that?"

"Yeah. We can always have sex in the morning."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and poked Grimmjow's chest. "Idiot."

"See. That's not a no."

"Shut up."

They lay in silence for a moment. "Hey Ichigo?"

"Hmm yeah?"

"We don't have to have sex in the morning."

He chuckled. "Ok." He leant forward and kissed Grimmjow softly. "But we'll probably end up doing it anyway."

"Probably. But if you say no I'll stop."

"Thank you."

"Hey Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Grimm."

...

...

...

"Grimmjow let's go out."

He stopped eating and looked up at Ichigo. "Out where?"

They were currently eating breakfast the next morning. Grimmjow feeling extremely smug because he managed to get Ichigo to have sex with him when they woke up.

"Dunno. Just out."

"Sure."

"Really?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You don't usually just do things without any planning."

He shrugged. "Guess I'm in a good mood."

Ichigo smiled slyly. "You're just saying that 'cuz we had sex earlier."

"So? You want to go out so we'll go out."

"Ok!"

Ichigo grabbed his hand and dragged him from the house. "So where are we going?"

"Just walking for now."

"So you wanted to go on a walk huh?"

Ichigo blushed. "Is there something wrong with that. If we don't do something we'll get fat."

"That isn't going to happen."

"Why?"

"Because we have sex almost every day."

Ichigo laughed and entwined their fingers. "I suppose. But I like walking."

"Then we'll go on a walk."

Ichigo smiled and lent up to give Grimmjow a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too Ichi."

"Would you look at tha'? Two loved up teens going on a walk."

Grimmjow felt Ichigo stiffen and turned to the voice. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Ichigo gripped his arm tightly. "Let's go Grimmjow, now."

The figure smirked and stepped forward so Grimmjow could see his face. "Yeah. You've got something that belongs to me."

Grimmjow snarled and pulled Ichigo against his side. "You must be Shiro."

"That I am. Now give me Ichigo"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Familiar Faces, New Rivals

"Like hell I will."

"You don't have a choice."

"Grimm..." Ichigo muttered grabbing his coat. Staring at Shiro wide eyed. "Let's go."

"Sorry Ichigo you're not going anywhere without me." Shiro grinned, showing off his white teeth as he stepped closer. "Now, stop acting and come here."

"Acting?" Grimmjow frowned and looked at Ichigo. "What's he on about?"

"I don't know."

"Aww Ichigo don't lie. Just tell Grimmjow the truth."

"Truth?"

"Grimm don't listen to him!"

Shiro sighed. "Ichigo c'mon." He looked at Grimmjow and smirked. "He belongs to me, always has." He moved closer and started circling them. "See, we decided to play a little game me an' Ichi. To see whether or not he could capture your heart."

Grimmjow stiffened and Ichigo bit his lip as he gripped the others arm tighter. "We set up a bet you see. If Ichigo could, then I would help him out with work, especially maths since we both know he's rubbish at it. If I win, well... Ichigo would be subject to my desires for a day."

Catching sight of Grimmjow's face he chuckled. "Don't look so disgusted. Me and Ichigo have been together for years. Did you really think he was a virgin? How could he be when he was that good?" He looked at Ichigo and smirked. "I have to admit that was some good acting on your half to make him believe that."

Ichigo hissed. "Shut up Shiro. Go spout you bull shit somewhere else and make it believable. Let's go Grimmjow." He pulled on his arm but he didn't move. "Grimmjow c'mon!"

Shiro's words were ringing in his head and Grimmjow started seeing red. "You've been using me... For some sick, twisted game?"

"No! Grimmjow this is ridiculous, I wouldn't do that, you know that better than anyone. You know me better than anyone."

"Did you think this was funny? Playing with me like that? What now huh? You just going to leave with Shiro? Would you even give a second thought about me?"

"No I'm leaving with you and we're going back to yours. I'm not going to leave you." Ichigo tightened his grip and Grimmjow shook him off, exhaling slowly as he closed his eyes.

_Was it all an act? Is Ichigo really capable of that? Is the Ichigo I know even the real one or just a fake created for this game? Fuck how could I have been so stupid! I knew Ichigo was too good for me and now I know why, he doesn't exist. My Ichigo isn't real, he was a fake. _

"I can't believe I fell for this stupid game."

Ichigo stared at him shocked. "It's not a game Grimmjow! Everything that's happened between us is real! I don't love Shiro I love you! You are the one I want to be with!"

"How do I know you're not just lying?!"

"Because I have no reason to. If what Shiro said is true, why would I lie now?"

"How should I know what goes on in you're sick mind?!"

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo felt the tears spill over onto his cheeks. "Please don't believe this." He reached out and gripped Grimmjow's arm again. "Please."

He went to shout some more, but remembered the conversation he and Gin had a few weeks ago.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"I wanted you to warn you."_

_"If it's another warning about Ichigo I'm not interested."_

_"It's about Sosuke."_

_"What?"_

_"I don't want to believe it but..."_

_"Gin. What is it?"_

_"Sosuke, after he left your room, rang someone. He was on the phone to someone called 'Shiro'. Ring any bells?"_

_"Shiro... as in Shiro who tried it on with Ichigo?"_

_"I think so."_

_"He was saying the show he put on didn't work and something like 'you need to up your game'."_

_"Are you telling me Aizen set the whole thing up with Ichigo and Shiro."_

_"I think so."_

_"Why the fuck would he do that?!"_

_"I believe he doesn't want you with Ichigo."_

_"What's Ichigo ever done to him?!"_

_"I don't know. I'm only telling you as a warning. From the sound of it Shiro's going to try again. But this time you know what's happening and it won't work right?"_

_"Of course not. Like I'm going to fall for such a stupid trick."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Grimmjow shut his eyes and smiled. _Of course. Shiro is trying to break us up, why am I being so stupid? Ichigo would never do that. _

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked in a quiet voice, afraid to see Grimmjow's reaction, his rejection.

"It's ok Ichi." Grimmjow opened his eyes and smiled at the orange head. "I believe you."

"Really?"

"Yes." He cradled Ichigo's cheek, brushing away the tears. "Sorry it took me a moment. Guess I wasn't thinking straight."

Ichigo smiled and closed his eyes. "Thank you for believing me."

"Any time." He turned to Shiro and eyed him. "And you, I don't give a shit about the crap you're spouting. I just want to know one thing."

Shiro smiled wickedly. "An' what's that?"

"Did Aizen set you up to this?"

Ichigo sucked in a gasp at his words, surely he didn't mean that. "Umm Grimmjow? You do realise you said Aizen then?"

"Yes."

Shiro cackled making Ichigo jump. "Well aint that priceless. The old man's try'na break you up but you're in on it!"

"So it's true?"

"Yeah. He put me up to it. Gave me a good price too." He sighed. "Shame it didn't work. Most people fall for my tricks but not you." He turned to Ichigo and winked. "Yer cute berry. If you two ever break up come an' find me." He smiled one last time and walked off whistling.

"Aizen did this? Aizen sent Shiro? Aizen's trying to get rid of me?!"

"Ichigo calm down." Grimmjow turned back to him and gripped his shoulders.

"What did I ever do?!"

"Nothing."

"Why does he hate me?"

"I don't know Ichi. But we'll find out yeah?"

Ichigo blew out a breath. "Yeah, yeah. Ok... sorry for freaking out. Aizen is usually so nice to me. I didn't expect him to trying that on."

"Neither did I but it's true. Let's go back yeah?"

He caught Ichigo's hand in his own and started walking. "Hey Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know?"

"Hmm?"

"About Aizen?"

"The day we got back together. After you fell asleep, he came to see me and ask if I was making the right choice getting back together with you."

"And you said yes?"

"Of course. He left and when Gin asked me to help unlock Yammy again he told me he overheard Aizen on the phone. He was talking to Shiro, telling him the plan didn't work and he needed to up his game."

"So Aizen's behind it all?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"That is the million dollar question Ichi. Why?" Ichigo stopped and Grimmjow looked at him. "What?"

"You believed Shiro back there for a moment. You really thought I was playing a game with you?"

"Ichigo I wasn't thinking straight." He caught the orange heads hands and pressed them against his chest. "Tell me you wouldn't if he said I was doing that to you."

Ichigo frowned. "I don't know, maybe."

"I believed you in the end." Grimmjow ran his thumb across Ichigo's cheek. "Sorry for making you cry."

"It's ok. You believed me, that's what matters."

"I promise I won't make you cry ever again."

Ichigo smiled. "I'm going to hold you to that."

Grimmjow lent down and captured Ichigo's lips with his own, licking the bottom one for entrance, which Ichigo immediately granted access to. When they broke apart he rested their foreheads together. "Love you."

Ichigo smiled and a faint blush dusted his cheeks. "Love you too."

...

...

...

Aizen frowned as Grimmjow and Ichigo came back. They were smiling and talking about something. Ichigo, catching sight of Aizen smirked.

"What?"

"Aizen's watching."

Grimmjow lent forward. "You wanna show him his plan didn't work?"

Ichigo chuckled and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, threading his finger through the blue hair. "Sure thing."

He lent forward and kissed Grimmjow gently, the kiss soon turned heated as Grimmjow pushed him against the wall. "Mmm Ichi, you're a good kisser."

"So are you."

Grimmjow chuckled and pulled Ichigo's leg around his waist. "Wanna go upstairs?"

"Yes."

He chuckled and let Ichigo's leg slide to the floor. "Let's go then."

Ichigo smiled and practically dragged Grimmjow upstairs. Aizen growled as they left, storming into his office and grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"Shiro."

"Ah Aizen. What's up?"

"Why is Ichigo still here?"

Shiro sighed. "Because your Grimmjow isn't about to let the berry go."

"Did you even try?"

"Of course! I pulled out my best trick and he still stayed by Ichigo. Sometimes you just can't come between two people."

"There's always a way."

"Sorry Aizen, not from me. I'm not getting any more involved in this. Goodbye."

"Shiro?" He heard the phone click. "Damn!" He yelled, throwing the phone across the room before sinking into his chair.

Gin popped his head in and frowned. "What is it Sosuke?"

"Nothing Gin."

He walked in and picked up the phone, seeing Shiro's number still on the screen. "Why were you calling Shiro?"

Aizen sat up straighter. "How do you know who he is?"

"Grimmjow told me he was the one who caused his break up with Ichigo. So why do you have his number?"

"No reason."

Gin walked closer. "Did you ask Shiro to break them up?" He asked quietly.

"So what if I did?"

"Grimmjow is your son. He's happy with the kid so why try to ruin that?"

"You don't know anything."

"Then tell me."

"The Kurosaki's have no business in involving themselves in mine or my son's life."

"What?"

"Ichigo will break Grimmjow. I know it."

Gin shook his head. "You're wrong."

"No I'm not. The name Kurosaki is a curse. Grimmjow will be broken when he leaves, and Ichigo won't even care. He'll have moved on and not even look back."

"I don't know what your problem is with the Kurosaki's but Grimmjow and Ichigo's relationship does not come in the middle of it."

"I won't have him hurt."

"Then back off. Let them make their own mistakes. What if you're wrong? What if they end up together for the long run?"

"That kid is a Kurosaki!"

"Who cares?! Ichigo has never done anything to hurt Grimmjow!"

"Just go Gin."

"No." He folded his arms. "If you can't give up this stupid vendetta against the Kurosaki's than leave. I won't have you destroying their relationship for your own means."

"I'm doing this for Grimmjow!"

"No you're not. You're doing it in revenge for what happened years ago."

Aizen snarled. "You don't know anything."

"I know enough. Now leave if you can't give this up."

"Fine." Aizen brushed past him and slammed the door behind him.

Gin sighed and sat down, holding his head in his hands. "What happened Sosuke?"

...

...

...

"Hey Grimm?"

"Yeah?"

Ichigo lifted himself up to meet his eyes. "What are we going to do about Aizen?"

"I don't know, we'll think of something."

"Whatever he does... you won't leave me right?"

"Of course not." He kissed Ichigo's forehead. "Stop worrying so much."

Ichigo sighed and curled up back in Grimmjow's arms. "'Kay." He splayed his hand across the blue head's chest and smiled as he felt a steady heartbeat under his fingertips. He lent forward again. "Grimm?"

"Mmm?"

Ichigo poked him softly. "I want you to know something."

Grimmjow sat up straighter. "What's that?"

Ichigo blushed. "I think I'm in love with you."

He frowned. "I already knew that Ichi. I'm in love with you too."

"No I mean, _seriously _in love with you." Ichigo looked down and started making patterns on his chest. "I know we've only been together about two months but... I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"So do I Ichi."

"Really?"

"Yeah. One day, we're gunna have our own house. We'll get married, maybe have a couple of kids who knows?"

Ichigo smiled softly. "Sounds good."

"Yeah." The door burst open making them both jump. "What the hell?! Get the fuck outta my room!" Grimmjow yelled kneeling in front of Ichigo protectively. "Aizen?" He asked quietly, seeing the usual calm man looking so erratic.

"Grimmjow let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Away."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Aizen sighed impatiently. "Fine. Just get away from Ichigo."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"No!" Grimmjow stared at Aizen indignantly. "Give me one good reason to."

Aizen glared at the brown eyes peeking over Grimmjow's shoulder. "Because he's a liar and you shouldn't believe anything he says. He doesn't love you, he's using you."

Grimmjow snorted. "Whatever. I'm still not moving."

"Don't you see what he's doing! He's isolating you from everyone else and once you're alone he'll leave you with nothing!"

"Like hell I will!" Ichigo hissed. "I'm not isolating Grimmjow! In fact I like his family, well except you. Why would I isolate him?"

"Because you're a curse like your mother."

His eye's widened. "W-what? What does my mother have to do with anything?!"

"Everything!"

Grimmjow growled. "Get out! You're stressing Ichigo and I'm not having that! I don't care if you're my father, no-one hurts Ichigo!"

"You have no idea do you? Of what that kid is capable of?!"

"Seriously Aizen what has Ichigo done? Nothing! That's what! Stop judging him!"

Aizen bared his teeth. "Fine. But when he breaks your heart and leaves, don't come running to me!" He turned on heel and slammed the door behind him.

The two sat in silence for a moment. "Ichigo you ok?"

"Y-yeah."

"Hey what's wrong?" Grimmjow cradled his head lightly, his forehead furrowing with worry.

"What did he mean 'you're a curse like your mother'?"

"I don't know Ichi."

"What does mum have to do with this? Does Aizen even know her?!"

"Ichigo calm down." He pulled the shaking teen into his lap and rested his head on top of the orange locks. "Don't worry ok? Tomorrow we'll go see your parents yeah?"

"Do you think they know?"

"Maybe. I mean after all, your dad doesn't like me does he?"

"Yeah. But that's because you dumped me."

"Even before that he was weary of me. I'm sure they know something."

"Grimm?"

"Hmm?"

"Whatever happens, nothing changes between us."

"Agreed."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Making Amends

"Sure about this Grimmjow?"

"Positive. How else are we gunna get answers?"

Ichigo sighed and looked at the Kurosaki Clinic door. "I don't think dad will tell us much."

"He has to. How else will we know what Aizen's problem with you is?"

"I suppose..."

Grimmjow stood in front of him, arms folded. "Look if you don't want to do this, we can go. I don't want to force you into a confrontation with your dad if you're not ready to."

"It's fine." Ichigo squared his shoulders and marched to the door. "Like you said, how else are we gunna get answers and I need to talk with dad about you."

"That's comforting."

Ichigo smiled. "I'm on your side remember."

"Yeah I know."

"Let's get this over with." Ichigo sighed again as Grimmjow stepped up behind him. "Hey Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

He turned and pulled Grimmjow's head down. "I don't care what dad says. I'll still want to be with you."

"I know Ichi."

Ichigo smiled and pressed their lips firmly together for a moment, before pulling away. "Ok." He opened the door slowly. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Ichi-nii!"

Yuzu ran into the room grinning and threw herself into Ichigo's arms. "Hey Yuzu."

"I've missed you! Are you coming home?"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow over her head and he shrugged. "If you wanna go home Ichi I won't stop you."

He smiled and kissed Yuzu's head. "Maybe. I've still gotta talk to dad about things."

She smiled and looked at Grimmjow. "Things being Grimmjow?"

"Umm yeah..."

Yuzu grinned and hugged Grimmjow. "Thank you for looking after Ichi for us."

He looked down confused, before patting her head gently. "Of course. I wouldn't let him starve on the streets. What kind of person would that make me?"

She giggled and started dragging him through the house and Ichigo followed smiling. "Mum and dad aren't here so you'll have to wait to talk to them."

"Ok."

"But you'll still stay?"

"Of course. If Ichigo wants to."

He glanced back and Ichigo smiled. "Sure."

"Yay! I'll make some lunch later. C'mon Grimmjow!"

She dragged him outside to where Karin stood waiting, one foot resting on a football. She raised an eyebrow as Yuzu dragged Grimmjow out. "Oh so this is why you were taking your time."

She flicked the ball up and kicked it at them, Grimmjow caught it and smirked. "That all you got kid?"

She snorted. "Bring it on!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he leant against the door watching them, a small smile tugging at his mouth. Yuzu and Karin had only seen Grimmjow a few times before they found out they were together. But then they'd broken up, and the problem with his dad led to the fact that the twins had never really seen or spent any time with Grimmjow, knowing he was dating Ichigo.

Karin cheered victoriously as she scored a goal. "You suck Grimmjow!"

He huffed playfully. "Whatever kid. Football aint my thing."

"You're just saying that 'cuz you lost!"

Yuzu rolled her eyes at the two before joining Ichigo. "I'm gunna start lunch."

"Sure thing Yuzu."

She walked past him, but turned and smiled. "Hey Ichigo?"

He turned and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I like Grimmjow."

Ichigo smiled. "I'm glad."

"Are you gunna marry him?!"

His eyes widened slightly. "Calm down Yuzu. We've only been together two months, we've not even thought about that. Besides I'm sixteen and he's eighteen, not really on the table right now."

"Oh." Her face fell and Ichigo sighed.

"Maybe... in a few years, if we're still together, we'll talk about it 'kay?"

"Yay! I want to be a bridesmaid!"

"Sure thing."

Yuzu beamed happily and skipped off. Ichigo smiled and turned back to Grimmjow and Yuzu who were still playing. _Looks like Yuzu likes you Grimm, now you gotta impress Karin. Good luck with that. _

...

...

...

"Yeah another goal!"

"You're pretty good Karin. Might have to teach me."

She snorted. "You're going to need a lot of teaching then."

Grimmjow grinned. "Good thing I got you then."

"Whatever." She kicked the ball again and Grimmjow caught it. "See, you can do it."

"Yeah, yeah."

She grinned wickedly, and Grimmjow could see the resemblance to Ichigo's grin, before she attacked him and made them both fall over. "Admit defeat!"

"Ok, ok! I suck you're the greatest!"

Karin laughed and stuck her tongue out. "Loser."

"Lunch's ready!"

"Coming Yuzu! You coming Grimmjow?"

"Sure. Just give me a second to get over my injuries."

She rolled her eyes. "Weakling." Jumping up, she ran past Ichigo into the kitchen.

Ichigo smiled, still leaning on the door, watching Grimmjow, who was still laying on the floor. "Having fun?"

"Yeah. Come help me up."

Ichigo sighed and crouched in front of him. "Aww did Karin hurt you?" He asked mockingly with a big smirk.

"Your sister's feisty. Reminds me of you."

He laughed. "Yeah. But I would've beat you up more."

"Oh really?" Grimmjow grabbed his waist and pulled Ichigo on top of him.

Ichigo hummed lightly. "Come on. Let's go in for lunch."

"One thing first."

"What's that?"

"A kiss."

Ichigo grinned coyly, both unaware of the twins watching. "Fine. One kiss." He lent forward and pressed their lips together quickly. "That's it. Now c'mon."

Grimmjow growled and flipped them over, kneeling over Ichigo, he pouted. "That wasn't much of a kiss berry."

"Whatever."

He nipped lightly at Ichigo's ear. "C'mon... one real kiss."

Ichigo bit his lip and pushed at Grimmjow's chest. "Ass don't do that!"

Grimmjow ignored Ichigo and kissed across his jawline. "Not until I get my kiss."

"Fine!" Ichigo squirmed, trying not to moan at the sensation of Grimmjow's lips.

He pulled away smirking. "Good. Don't tease me either, or I'll make it worse on you."

Ichigo huffed. "Prat."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and leant forward. "You done?"

"Yeah." Ichigo breathed out, letting his eyes flutter shut in anticipation.

Grimmjow smirked as he cupped Ichigo's cheeks, bringing their mouths together, pushing his tongue into the others mouth before he could complain. Ichigo moaned quietly and gripped Grimmjow's hair, thoroughly kissing the man back before they broke apart.

"Happy now?"

"Very."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and let his hands slide from the blue hair, down to Grimmjow's chest. "Good. Now c'mon before the twins wonder where we are."

"Ok." Grimmjow got up with a sigh and pulled Ichigo up, pressing their bodies together. "Thanks for the kiss."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You aint getting another."

"Aww why not?"

"Because we both know it won't end up being 'just a kiss'."

Grimmjow smirked. "I don't mind."

Ichigo punched him lightly. "Pervert. My sisters are just inside!"

"Ok, ok." He let Ichigo move away before taking one of his hands. "C'mon then."

"Finally."

Ichigo turned and stopped, his face heating up quickly at the sight of his smirking sisters. "Umm hey guys."

"You two done making out?"

"Karin!"

Yuzu giggled. "It's sweet Karin! Ichigo finally has someone!"

"Yeah, shame he doesn't have any modesty anymore."

Ichigo groaned and buried his head against Grimmjow's shoulder. "I blame you."

Grimmjow chuckled. "It's not that bad Ichi. We could've done worse."

"I suppose..."

"Please don't. Nothing above a PG rating please."

"Karin!"

Grimmjow chuckled again. "Ok I think that's enough joking at Ichigo's expense."

"Thanks."

"I promise we'll keep it in the bedroom."

"Grimmjow you arse!" Ichigo pulled away glaring and punched him roughly in the stomach.

"Damn Ichigo careful!" Grimmjow groaned doubling over.

Ichigo snorted and stalked off. "You deserved it idiot!"

Karin snorted. "Well done. Ichi's gunna be in a mood now."

"Nah. I'll calm him down in a second."

"Have fun with that. Even mum can't calm him in a rage." Karin rolled her eyes and went to join her brother.

Yuzu giggled. "You ok Grimmjow?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a second."

"Ok!"

She ran off and Grimmjow slowly straightened up, wincing slightly. "Damn Ichigo. You really pack a punch." Ichigo sat moodily picking at his food and glared at Grimmjow as he walked in. "Hey Ichi." He growled in response as Grimmjow sat next to him. "Ichigo?"

"What?!" He snapped.

Yuzu and Karin looked up amused. Watching Ichigo tear someone apart in a mood was always fun to watch. Usually it was Renji, but today Ichigo had a new punching bag. None of them noticed the door open and two new arrivals watching the scene.

"I'm sorry."

Ichigo huffed and looked down. "Whatever."

Grimmjow grabbed his chin and pulled his head back up. "C'mon Ichigo don't ignore me." Ichigo growled in warning, but he didn't let go. "If you're gunna hit me then do it."

Ichigo glared at him for a few moments. "I'm not going to hit you."

"Good. That last one hurt."

"I hope it bruises." Ichigo muttered, trying not to smile.

Grimmjow lightly brushed his fingers across the orange heads cheek. "I'm sorry for being a prat."

"Go on."

"Ok an idiotic prat who doesn't know when to stop. Without you I probably would be the world's biggest jerk."

"You already are." Ichigo smiled and cradled Grimmjow's hand against his face. "But I wouldn't change you for anything."

Grimmjow smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "Does that mean I'm forgiven."

"I suppose..."

Karin sighed. "Damn. Here I was, hoping Ichigo would punch you again and you talk him down! I've never seen anyone be able to do that."

Ichigo blushed. "Shut up!"

Yuzu grinned. "It's true! Whenever Ichi-nii gets in a bad mood, no-one can calm him down. Well, except you apparently Grimmjow."

"Yes. Grimmjow does seem to have a way with Ichigo." They all jumped and turned to see Masaki and Isshin watching them.

"Mum? Dad? How long have you been there?!" Ichigo asked horrified that they'd seen that. It was embarrassing enough the twins did, now his parents!

"A few minutes." She smiled and sat down.

Isshin stayed where he was, scowling in their, (Grimmjow's) direction. Ichigo, not missing this, stood up and sighed. "Dad I need to talk to you."

"You bet you do."

Ichigo scowled and stood up straighter. "Ok then. Now."

"What?"

"Let's talk now." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and bent down to give him a quick kiss, before brushing past Isshin, back into the clinic. Isshin huffed and followed his son, shutting the door behind them.

"Well Ichi's in trouble." Karin muttered, looking at the door.

...

...

...

Ichigo folded his arms and stood squarely in front of his father. "Don't say anything yet." He said as Isshin opened his mouth. "Let me say this first." Isshin nodded and he sighed before continuing.

"I'll keep this short. I'm not sorry for leaving. The time I've spent with Grimmjow has shown me that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I don't care if you object, I won't leave him. He has taken care of me the last two weeks and you can't deny it. I am perfectly healthy and have no injuries to speak of. The only thing I want is for you to accept him, please. Grimmjow only wants to make amends for what happened and I know you didn't even like him before we broke up. But can you at least make an effort for me, your son?"

Isshin watched him for a moment. _Ichigo's defying me? He's standing up on his own and defending what he loves. What more can I ask of him? _"Ok. I will accept Grimmjow. On one condition."

Ichigo's eyes widened, before he grinned happily. "What?"

"Move back home son. We miss you."

"Of course!" Ichigo laughed and hugged him tightly. "Thanks dad. You don't know how much this means to us both."

"I can guess."

Ichigo grinned before leaving the room and Isshin followed. Ichigo walked back to the others and practically jumped onto Grimmjow. "Hey Ichigo. Everything ok?"

"Perfect." He sighed, curling up in his arms. "Dad says he'll accept you, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I move home."

Grimmjow stiffened. _Ichigo's leaving? I just got used to him being there. What am I going to do now? _"That's... great."

Ichigo chuckled. "I can still stay over sometimes. If you want."

Grimmjow smiled down at him. "I'd like that."

Ichigo laughed lightly and kissed him again. "You can stay here too. Right?"

"Of course. If it's ok with your parents."

Ichigo looked over at them, who were both currently watching the two teens, Yuzu and Karin had gone off to play again.

"I don't see why not." Masaki said smiling.

"As long as nothing happens whilst we're home."

"Thanks!" Ichigo grinned again and snuggled closer to Grimmjow. "See, everything's turning out fine."

"Yeah." Grimmjow frowned remembering something.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, catching sight of the frown.

"Aizen."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Truth

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, Aizen." He slid off Grimmjow's lap and settled in a chair next to him, facing his parents. "Can you help us?"

Masaki frowned. "If we can then of course."

"Thanks." Ichigo sighed deeply, thinking of somewhere to start. Grimmjow reached out and squeezed his hand lightly for reassurance. "Aizen... Doesn't want me to be with Grimmjow and has been trying to break us up, probably since the beginning. He said it had something to do with mum, so we want to know if you know anything about this."

They sat in silence for a moment before Isshin cleared his throat. "I think I know what the problem is."

"You do? What?" Ichigo's hand tightened around Grimmjow's in anticipation.

"What Aizen said is true. It's my fault he doesn't trust you Ichigo." Masaki answer sadly.

"Why?"

"Because I was dating him before I met your father." She looked at Isshin and smiled softly. "But the moment I met your father I fell in love with him. So I left Sosuke because it wouldn't be fair on any of us, for me to have stayed with him."

Ichigo sat stunned, looking at his mother in shock. "You and Aizen?"

"Yes."

"So that's why he hates me? Because you left him for dad, he thinks I'll leave Grimmjow at some point?"

"Probably."

Grimmjow frowned. "Is this why you're weary of me? In case Aizen set me up to this as revenge?"

Isshin nodded. "I wasn't sure whether or not you genuinely liked Ichigo. I wouldn't put it past that man to use his son like that in revenge."

"Well you should know my feelings are genuine and I have no intention of being used as a pawn in some stupid revenge game."

Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow. "Good. And I have no intention of leaving you. I don't think someone can have an instant attraction to two people. Even if I did, I still wouldn't leave you."

Isshin frowned. "You said Aizen's been trying to break you up. How?"

"He sent someone called Shiro to come onto Ichigo and Aizen took pictures. That's why we broke up in the first place, until Ichigo explained and eventually took me back. Then Aizen sent Shiro again, but it didn't work. So last night he came outright with it and told me to leave Ichigo, and if he broke my heart he wouldn't be there to pick up the pieces."

"He stormed out afterwards and we decided to come see you today to see if you could give us answers." Ichigo sighed. "Why does everything have to be so damn complicated! Is it so much to ask to have a normal relationship?"

"I don't know Ichi. But everything's gunna be fine yeah?" Grimmjow went to pull him closer but Ichigo stood up. "Ichigo?"

"Just give me a minute." He murmured before walking outside.

Masaki watched Grimmjow follow Ichigo's process across the room and outside. "He'll come around."

"What if he doesn't? What if this is all too much for him and he doesn't want to see me anymore?"

"Ichigo loves you. But he's young and hasn't had to deal with this kind of problem before. Just give him some time and he'll be fine."

"Yeah. Maybe I should go, having me around won't help him think." Grimmjow sighed and stood up. "Can you tell him I said bye and I'll see him tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Grimmjow nodded and went to leave. "Hey Grimmjow!"

"Yeah?"

Ichigo stalked over scowling. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Without saying goodbye!"

"I thought you wanted some space to think."

"I do, but that doesn't mean you can disappear!" Ichigo practically yelled, hitting him non to gently on the chest.

"Sorry but I didn't know how long you'd be and if we're gunna break up at least it'd have to wait until tomorrow!"

Ichigo's glare faltered. "Break up?" He asked quietly. "You want to break up?"

"No of course I don't. I was worried you would because of all the shit we've had to go through because we're together."

Ichigo sighed and hugged him. "I don't want to break up. I just wish we didn't have to deal with all the shit that comes with it. But if it means being with you, then I'll happily deal."

"So will I Ichi."

"Don't go."

"Are you sure?"

Ichigo lifted his head to meet Grimmjow's eyes and smiled. "Positive."

"Then I'll stay."

"The night?"

Grimmjow laughed. "If you want."

"I definitely want."

"Say things like that and I won't be able to keep my hands to myself."

Ichigo blushed and leant forward. "Maybe I don't want you too."

"C'mon berry." He groaned. "Don't do that. We told your parents we wouldn't."

"I don't care." Ichigo whispered, leaning closer. "After what we've learned, don't you think they'll make an exception? Besides, I just overheard that Yuzu and Karin are staying at their friends tonight."

"I don't know..."

"Grimm please..."

"...Fuck. Ok, ok I give. Damn you and your ability to do that."

Ichigo giggled lightly and kissed his cheek. "You know you want me really."

"Yeah, yeah."

Grimmjow sighed and let Ichigo pull him upstairs to his room. Ichigo frowned and looked at him. "You could act at least a bit turned on."

Grimmjow grinned and started advancing on him. "Trust me Ichi, I'm turned on. You wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"I was remembering that the only other time we've had sex in your room, was our first time."

Ichigo shivered as he thought back to that night and smiled. "You're right. How about we change that?"

"I'd like that."

Ichigo grinned as Grimmjow pressed their bodies together. "So would I." He jumped into Grimmjow's arms and felt them wrap around him to keep him upright. Circling his legs around Grimmjow's waist he smiled coyly at the man. "In fact I'd like it more than anything else right now."

"Really?"

"Yup." He lent down and started kissing Grimmjow gently, slowly turning the kiss deeper. "Grimm."

"Yeah Ichi?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"I'm gunna."

"Now."

"Ok, ok. Someone's impatient today." He smirked and let his hands trail down to rest on Ichigo's perfect ass and gripped him gently, smirking when Ichigo gasped. "You like that?"

"Yeah."

Grimmjow chuckled and sat on the bed. "You seem very cooperative today."

"I need you." Ichigo's eyes widened innocently as he looked up. "Are you going to deny me?"

"Fuck Ichi don't do that. You know I can't say no."

He grinned wickedly and pushed Grimmjow on the bed. "Good."

Grimmjow hummed as Ichigo started kissing down his neck, tugging on his shirt. Pulling it off he pushed Ichigo into the bed and leaned over him. "Close your eyes."

Ichigo frowned. "Why?"

"Trust me."

He sighed. "Ok." Closing his eyes, Ichigo waited patiently as his clothes were pulled off, then some more rustling occurred, presumably Grimmjow taking off his own clothes. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked." He murmured.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Yeah I know. But still, keep your eyes closed."

"M'kay."

He smiled as Grimmjow lent forward and wrapped his legs around the hovering body. "Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah."

Grimmjow gently untangled himself. "You don't need to do that."

"Why?" He heard the cap of a bottle being opened, and had to wait a few moments for a response.

"I was only getting the lube." Grimmjow said in a strained voice.

He frowned, _why's Grimmjow speaking funny? _"But then you can't prepare me."

Grimmjow sighed. "I'm not gunna prepare you."

Ichigo's body stiffened. "You're gunna take me dry?" He asked quietly.

"No."

"Then what are you doing?" When Grimmjow didn't answer he went to open his eyes but a hand covered them. "Grimmjow?"

"I said to keep your eyes closed."

"Sorry. But you're acting strange. How are we gunna have sex if you aren't preparing me or just taking me?"

Grimmjow laughed. "Ichigo you really are simple sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing."

Ichigo opened his mouth but only a gasp came out as something cold came into contact with his hard member and Grimmjow started nipping at his neck. "What the hell is that?!"

"Lube."

"Why?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Ichigo huffed and settled back since Grimmjow wasn't telling him anything. Once he got over the shock of the cold, he began enjoying Grimmjow's hand stroking him gently. "Grimm..."

"You like that Ichi?"

"Yeah."

Grimmjow lent forward and kissed Ichigo. "Well hopefully it's gunna get better."

Ichigo frowned again. "Damn Grimm just tell me what you're doing!"

He felt Grimmjow's weight settle on him and his hands move away. "You can open your eyes now."

He opened them slowly and glared at Grimmjow. "What are you doing?"

Grimmjow smiled. "Giving you something I've never given anyone else."

"What's that?"

He lent forward and placed his hands on either side of Ichigo's head. "My body."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"You heard."

"Yeah but I don't understand. Haven't you already done that?"

"In some ways yes. In others no."

"Stop talking in damn riddles!"

Grimmjow sighed. "Ichigo c'mon think."

Ichigo stopped and frowned. _Think, think about what? He said he's giving me his body. He's been doing something I couldn't see, which made him sound uncomfortable, and he's covered me in lube. What the hell does that mean?! _

Grimmjow watched for a few moments as Ichigo's brow furrowed in thought before his eyebrows practically disappeared into his hairline in shock. "You're letting me..."

"Yes."

"Why?"

He laughed. "I thought that would at least be obvious."

"Not really."

"Because I love you."

Ichigo's eyes softened and he smiled. "Love you too." His hands tangled in his blue hair as he pulled Grimmjow down into a kiss. Once he was sure Grimmjow was distracted he flipped their positions. "Sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes."

Ichigo looked down at him. "I've never done this before."

"I know, neither have I."

"Sorry if I hurt you."

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I trust you."

Ichigo smiled softly and lent between Grimmjow's legs. "Now you're putting the pressure on."

"Sorry." Grimmjow sighed and relaxed against the pillows. "How bad was the pain?"

"Not too bad, bearable. Only lasted a few minutes."

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Ichigo kissed him quickly and Grimmjow's legs circled around his waist. "Okay." He looked up smiling. "Do you want it slow or all at once?"

Grimmjow looked at him for a moment before laughing. "All at once I guess."

"Sure thing."

Ichigo positioned himself against Grimmjow. "You relaxed?"

"I suppose."

"Okay."

Lifting Grimmjow up slightly, Ichigo pushed in and snapped his hips forward so he was completely inside the other. "Shit. How the hell do you have so much self-control?" He muttered, using every ounce of will not to move inside the welcoming heat. Now he knew why Grimmjow liked having sex with him all the time.

Grimmjow growled in response and gripped his arm with bruising force. "Fuck."

"Sorry." Ichigo slipped his hand between them and started stroking Grimmjow's member to give him some pleasure. "Feel better?"

"Bit."

Ichigo kissed his cheek softly before kissing down his neck, nipping gently at the collar bone. "Tell me when it's ok to move."

Grimmjow exhaled slowly after a few minutes. "Okay."

"Sure?"

"Yes." Ichigo pulled out slightly before pushing back in gently, slowly building up a pace. "Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Faster."

"Okay."

He slammed back into Grimmjow forcefully, smirking when a small moan left the other. "Shit!"

"I guess I found your prostate."

"Guess you did. Fuck that felt good."

"Want me to do it again?"

"Hell yes."

Ichigo chuckled and repeated the action. Grimmjow pulled his head down and crashed their mouths together hungrily. "Don't stop Ichi."

"Sure thing." Ichigo complied and started moving faster, smiling when another moan left Grimmjow's lips. He let his head fall against Grimmjow's chest. "It feels good Grimm."

"Yeah."

"I'm gunna come."

"Go ahead."

"That ok?"

"'Course."

Ichigo chuckled lightly before lifting himself up to get in a better position. Slipping a hand between them, he grasped Grimmjow's erection again. "You feel really good."

Grimmjow pushed his head back into the pillow as Ichigo pushed back into him, forcing back a moan. "So do you." He whispered.

Ichigo's pace started becoming more erratic the closer he came to his end. "Fuck Grimm, so close."

"Me too."

Grimmjow's eyes rolled back as Ichigo slammed into his prostate again and he found his release. He pulled Ichigo's body down and buried his head in the others shoulder to hide his moan. "Ichigo..."

"Grimm!" His muscles tightening around Ichigo was too much and it sent him over the edge as he bit into Grimmjow's neck harshly.

Ichigo collapsed on top of Grimmjow, breathing deeply trying to regain movement of his limbs. Once he was able to he pulled away and rolled off the older teens body. "That felt good." He murmured, still grinning like an idiot. Grimmjow muttered something in acknowledgement and Ichigo curled against his side. "What was that?"

"I said don't get used to it."

Ichigo frowned and pulled away. "Didn't you like it? Did I hurt you?" He asked, instantly feeling guilty. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get carried away!"

Grimmjow chuckled and pulled him back down. "Calm down berry. Yeah I liked it and no you didn't hurt me any more than necessary."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I just meant that you aint going to be on top all the time. That's still my job."

Ichigo smiled against his chest. "Ok. I don't mind. But..."

"Yeah?"

"Does that mean I get to be on top again sometime?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

"By the way did you have to bite me?"

Ichigo looked up at the mark on Grimmjow's neck feeling a sense of possessiveness. "Yes. You bit me the first time so it's only fair I mark you as mine in response."

"I suppose..."

Ichigo kissed the mark lightly. "I won't do it again."

"I don't mind."

"How do you feel?"

"Sore I guess." Catching sight of Ichigo's worried look he hurried on. "But definitely good. It felt kinda weird when you came." He shrugged. "I guess it's something you have to get used to."

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Giving this to me. It must mean a lot to give yourself to someone after being the one in control all the time."

"Yeah, but I made it because I love you and I would give anything to you."

"I love you too." Ichigo said after yawning.

"Good now get some rest. I'm sure your parents will want answers in the morning."

"How come?"

"We weren't exactly quiet."

Ichigo blushed at the thought of his parents hearing them. "That's going to be a fun conversation."

Grimmjow laughed. "I'll be there with you."

"Good."

Ichigo leant forward and kissed Grimmjow softly before settling in his arms with a sigh, falling asleep almost immediately.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Stress Outlet

"Urgh. I'm so glad it's the holidays." Ichigo muttered, looking at his clock. "Thank you whoever invented lie-ins." Grimmjow groaned and rolled over on top of Ichigo, effectively pinning him into the mattress. "Uhh... Grimmjow?" He poked his side and got no response.

"Great. You're still asleep aren't you?"

"Maybe."

Ichigo jumped when he got a reply. "You're awake?!"

"Maybe."

"Then get off me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're comfy." Grimmjow sighed, pulling Ichigo closer.

"Glad you think so." He muttered.

"I feel weird."

"Weird how?"

"My ass hurts." Ichigo stopped moving for a few moments before bursting out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

Grimmjow lifted his head and looked at him frowning. "Did yours hurt?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Yeah. You won't be walking right for the day as well. Don't you remember, I had a limp."

"Oh yeah. I'm staying in bed for the day then."

"Why?"

"So no-one knows about my ass and figures out what happened."

"You embarrassed?"

"No. I'm the seme, you're the uke. That's the way it is and if anyone, especially Nnoitra, found out they wouldn't let me live it down."

Ichigo sighed. "Whatever. You gotta let me up then."

"No."

"Why?"

Grimmjow pressed his head against Ichigo's chest again. "Like I said you're comfy. I don't want you to go."

"I need to pee."

Grimmjow groaned and rolled off him. "Fine. Don't be too long."

Ichigo chuckled and gave him a quick kiss. "Promise."

"M'kay." Grimmjow watched as Ichigo pulled on some pants and walked from the room. "Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?" He turned at the door.

"You look cute when you've just woken up."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You really aren't awake yet are you?"

"No."

"See you in a minute." He left the room. "And I'm not cute!"

Grimmjow snorted and closed his eyes. Smiling when the door opened again he rolled around. "That wasn't long."

"Grimmjow?"

His eyes shot open to see Masaki watching him with a small smile. "Umm... hi." He started feeling self-conscious, well he was in her sons bed, completely naked.

"I see you and Ichigo were busy last night."

Grimmjow laughed nervously. "Yeah... well... you know..."

"You don't have to justify yourself."

He sighed. "Thank god. I had no idea how, that's supposed to be what Ichigo's gunna do."

"What's that?"

"Explain to you and Isshin about last night."

"I see." Masaki moved closer and sat on the chair. "I hope you're taking care of our son."

"I don't hurt him, if that's what you mean."

"Good. You wouldn't be doing yourself any favours then concerning Isshin. He's a bit annoyed you two had sex last night when you said you wouldn't."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise to me. At least the twins weren't here. I don't mind, it's Isshin you've got to worry about."

"Great."

Ichigo chose that moment to walk in, he stopped abruptly seeing his mum in the room and started blushing violently. "Mum! What are you doing in here?"

"Just talking to Grimmjow."

"Last night was my idea! I practically dragged Grimmjow upstairs and made him do it!"

Grimmjow snorted. "Calm down Ichi. We both know I don't need much persuasion. Besides your mothers ok with it."

"...Really?"

"Of course." Masaki stood up and walked over to Ichigo. "I can see Grimmjow's been treating you properly and not abusing you in any way. I have no concerns about you having sex, just as long as Karin and Yuzu aren't here."

Ichigo's face was practically glowing at this point. "Sure thing." Smiling Masaki left the room and Ichigo collapsed on the bed. "I've never been so embarrassed in my life." He muttered into the pillow.

Grimmjow stroked his hair softly. "Nah it wasn't that bad."

"It was horrible."

"We still gotta talk to your dad."

"No. I refuse."

"C'mon Ichi."

"No."

Grimmjow grinned and flipped him over. "We gotta. Your mum said he's a bit pissed off we had sex when we said we wouldn't."

"That's supposed to encourage me how?!"

He lent forward and kissed Ichigo's neck. "It's gunna be fine."

Ichigo sighed and relaxed in Grimmjow's arms. "Ok." When his mouth started travelling lower Ichigo shot out of the bed. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Ichigo... C'mere..."

"No!" He hissed. "I'm not getting in even more trouble!"

Grimmjow groaned and flopped back on the bed. "You're no fun."

"I'm plenty fun. I just have more common sense than you and think with my head not my dick."

"Ouch."

Ichigo snorted. "C'mon get up. We gotta talk to dad."

"No."

"Grimmjow!"

"No."

Ichigo huffed and nudged him. "Get up."

"No."

"Now!"

"And if I don't?"

"We aint gunna be having sex for a long time."

"..."

"Well?"

"I'm up."

"Good."

Ichigo pulled his top on and stalked from the room, seeing Grimmjow naked wouldn't help with his being-mad-at-Grimmjow phase. "Idiot."

"Who's an idiot?"

Ichigo jumped at the sound of Isshin's voice. "Damn it Goat face, make a noise or something!"

"You should know by now when someone's around!"

"Get away from me!" Ichigo yelled and kicked him in the face. "Damn pervert! How long have you been outside my room?!"

"Long enough my son!"

Ichigo hissed and continued stalking down the hallway. "I'm surrounded by idiots!"

...

...

...

Ichigo sat staring darkly at the tv. _Damn Grimmjow, can't think seriously for one moment. Seems he's determined to get Goatface to hate him. Fucking idiot always trying to get into my pants..._

His thoughts were rudely interrupted as said man sat next to him. "Hey berry."

"Mm."

"You ok?"

"Mm."

Grimmjow sighed. "You're still mad aren't you?"

"Mm."

He lent forward. "Talk to me Ichi."

"Mm."

"Ichigo!"

"Mm."

"Urgh. You're really annoying sometimes."

"Mm."

"Fine!" Grimmjow threw his hands up in defeat and got up. "I get it you don't want to talk! I'm gunna go ok?"

"Mm."

Shaking his head in disbelief Grimmjow walked off and Ichigo continued staring darkly at the tv.

...

...

...

"Hey Grimmjow what's up?"

"You wanna go spar?"

Nnoitra grinned wildly. "It's been a while since you've asked that. What's wrong?"

"Ichigo's being annoying."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then. Let's go."

...

...

...

Ichigo sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Ok I'm done being mad." He got up with a groan and stretched. "Guess I should find Grimmjow." He pulled out his phone and called him, waiting as the phone started ringing. Eventually the voice mail came on. "What the hell ignoring my calls?! Fine!"

Ichigo growled "I'm going to Grimmjow's see you in a bit!" He called.

"Ok, call if you're going to stay the night."

"Have fun!"

He went over to the Aizen household, and started banging on the door until Nel answered. "Itsygo? What are you doing?"

"Where's Grimmjow?"

"In the gym with Nnoitra why?"

Ichigo grinned. "Because I'm going to go kick his ass!"

Nel moved away as Ichigo stormed through the house, following behind him as he banged the gym doors open. "Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques get your arse over here now!"

"What's up Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, leaning against the wall.

"You didn't answer my call!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You came all the way here to shout at me?"

"I was calling to apologise you idiot!" Ichigo moved forward and grabbed Grimmjow's shirt. "But now I don't really feel like apologising."

"What do you feel like doing?" He asked with a smirk, he had to admit, Ichigo in a rage was an amazing sight.

Ichigo growled. "I'm gunna fight you."

"Fight me?"

"Yes!"

Grimmjow sighed and shrugged. "Ok then." He pulled his top off and stood on the training mats. "Come on then."

Ichigo repeated the action and stood opposite him. _Fuck Ichigo you're making this hard on me. It was one thing to have you mad. But to have you shirtless and mad is just plain teasing. _

"Sure about this?" He asked as they started circling each other.

"Positive." Ichigo practically snarled aiming a kick which Grimmjow easily blocked.

"Nell you might wanna get out of here!" He called, ducking another blow from Ichigo.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Sure!" He grabbed Ichigo's leg and flipped him over. "It's gunna be fine!"

"Ok." Nel left the room shaking her head. "Damn idiots don't know when to stop."

"So what's got you into this mood Ichi?"

"You're a complete and utter selfish jerk you know that?!"

"Yeah I know that. And so did you when we got together." Ichigo hissed and attacked again, Grimmjow blocked easily. "C'mon I know you can do better."

"Why do you have to act so damn smug all the time!"

Seeing an opening Grimmjow pinned Ichigo against the wall. "Talk to me Ichi. What's wrong?"

Ichigo kneed him in the stomach. "What's wrong? You think you can take me whenever you want! I'm not your damn whore!" He kicked out again and sent Grimmjow flying onto his back.

"Shit Ichigo. I know you're not my whore. I'm sorry if I come on strong sometimes I just can't help it! That's who I am!"

He stood up and stumbled back from another vicious attack. "You don't even care about our problems do you! What about Aizen? What about my father? You don't seem to give a shit!"

"Of course I care! I can't stop thinking about how to resolve this Aizen shit and your father? Well I have no idea how to make him like me but I'm trying!"

"Then act like you care!"

Ichigo's foot implanted itself in Grimmjow's chest and he was thrown to the floor. "Shit that's gunna bruise. Sorry Ichigo but by now surely you've noticed just because I don't act like a caring person doesn't mean I aint one!"

Ichigo lowered his hands. "What are we going to do?" He asked softly.

Grimmjow relaxed knowing Ichigo wouldn't attack again. "I don't know Ichi. But we'll figure something out."

Neither of them spoke for a moment, their heavy breathing the only sound filling the otherwise silent room. Ichigo sighed and walked over to Grimmjow before gently kneeling over him. "Grimm?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we doing this?"

Grimmjow laughed. "I have no idea anymore."

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It looks worse than it feels."

Ichigo snorted. "Sure. You tell yourself that."

"Don't dent my ego any more than you already have."

"Sorry." Ichigo placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Let's get out of here."

"Sure thing."

Ichigo stood up and helped Grimmjow stand. "Shit. I really did a number on you huh?"

"Yeah, yeah. So do you feel better now?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I guess the tensions just been building up until I couldn't handle it anymore. You just happened to be my outlet."

"Any way I can help."

Ichigo chuckled and led Grimmjow to his bedroom. "I'm sorry about what I said."

"No it's true. I'm a selfish jerk, I don't take problems as seriously as I should and yeah, sometimes I come on too strong when it comes to sex. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." Ichigo replied smiling.

Grimmjow groaned and collapsed on the bed, rolling onto his back. "C'mere."

Ichigo crawled onto the bed and snuggled against his side, smiling as Grimmjow's arms wrapped protectively around him. "How do you feel?"

"Like a building collapsed on me."

"I told you I'd beat the shit outta you."

"Shame I didn't listen at then time. Would've saved me a world of hurt."

"Jeeze I didn't beat you up that bad. You're just trying to make me feel guilty."

"... Is it working?"

"Grimmjow!"

"I guess not."

Ichigo sighed. "I haven't felt this relaxed in days. Thank you."

"Any time. Though don't leave it so long that you go ape shit on me. Maybe we should do weekly sparring or something to ease the tension."

"Sounds good." Ichigo yawned. "I need to text mum. Let her know I'm staying."

"Sure thing."

Ichigo sat up and grabbed his phone. Sending a quick text to Masaki to let her know he was staying at Grimmjow's. He put the phone on the side and returned to Grimmjow's arms. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

"I'd like that."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Plans

Gin sighed as he woke up and looked at the empty side of the bed next to him. "Sosuke where are you?" He turned as his phone went off and stared blearily at the caller ID before answering. "Hello?"

"Gin it's me."

"Hello Sosuke. Where've ya been?"

"Around. How's everything?"

"Good. Luppi's still locking Yammy up a lot but it's improving."

"And Grimmjow?"

"Fine." Gin frowned.

"Is he still dating the Kurosaki kid?"

"Yes. Will you just give up this stupid obsession, you've been gone for almost a month and they're still together. Ichigo isn't going to leave Grimmjow so just come home. Please."

"I can't."

"You're making your son choose between his father and the person he loves! How is that fair?"

"I'm trying to protect him."

"From what, Ichigo? That's a load of crap and we all know it."

"You may think that but-"

"Goodbye Sosuke. When you decide to stop this ridiculous obsession, call me." Gin sighed again and hung up, rubbing his eyes he got up with a groan.

...

...

...

"Grimmjow..."

He paused the game and lifted his head to look at Ichigo. Who was stood with his hands behind his back, looking at Grimmjow innocently. "Yes?"

Ichigo stepped closer. "What you doing?"

"Playing a game."

He watched as Grimmjow killed a character on screen. "Black Ops 2?"

"Yup." Ichigo sighed and collapsed on the sofa, waiting patiently until Grimmjow reached a checkpoint before grabbing the control and saving. "Hey!"

"What? It was at a checkpoint so it's fine."

"So? I was playing that."

"And now you're not."

Grimmjow scowled. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much."

"Then why'd you turn the game off?"

"I want to have sex."

Grimmjow's frown disappeared as he looked at Ichigo surprised. "Usually you're not so direct."

"We haven't had sex in days Grimm! What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

Ichigo scowled. "Don't give me that bull shit Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques. You usually can't keep your hands to yourself and now you won't touch me." He folded his arms defensively and lowered his voice. "Don't you want me anymore?"

"Of course I do Ichi." Grimmjow smiled and pulled him closer. "I've just had a lot on my mind that's all."

"Like what?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"I can help."

"Really?"

Ichigo looked up and smirked. "I can take your mind of it for a while."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Ichigo lent forward and kissed Grimmjow, demanding entrance to his mouth which was immediately granted. Moving fluidly, Ichigo positioned himself on Grimmjow's lap and started grinding against him gently. "Fuck Ichigo..." Grimmjow smirked and grabbed the orange heads hips, but as soon as he made contact, Ichigo moved away.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Ichigo whispered against his lips before standing up, passing the control back and walking off.

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow groaned.

"Later!"

He shook his head. "What are you playing at?"

...

...

...

"Nel?"

"Yes Itsygo?"

He held up the outfit and looked in her mirror doubtfully. "You sure this'll work?"

"Positive! Grimmy won't be able to say no!"

"If you say so..."

"Trust me on this. He'll be all over you."

"That's the plan. Thanks Nel."

"Of course! Anything to help." She pulled Ichigo into a crushing hug. "Go put it on!"

"No!" Ichigo's face heated up quickly. "No-one is seeing me wear this but Grimmjow."

"But what if it doesn't fit?"

"No Nel. I'm not putting it on."

"Please?"

"No!" Ichigo shook his head and walked out the room, Nel running out after him.

"Don't blame me if it falls off!"

"Nel be quiet!" Ichigo yelled back, stalking away with his face burning. Not seeing where he was going, Ichigo bumped into Starrk.

"Woah where you going in such a hurry?"

"Away from Nel."

"Why?"

"Because I'm embarrassing him!" She giggled, jumping into Starrk's arms for a hug.

"Hey Nel. How you doing?"

"Trying to get Ichigo to put his outfit on!"

"Outfit?"

"Nel be quiet!" Ichigo's eyes widened with mortification as Nel giggled again and whispered something in Starrk's ear.

"Really?" Starrk looked over at Ichigo with an amused look.

"What did she say?"

He shrugged. "That you apparently would make a crappy maid."

"Nel!" Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he glared at the green haired woman.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I can't believe you told him!"

Starrk rolled his eyes. "It's not like Grimmjow wouldn't brag about it anyway."

"Shut up!" Ichigo groaned in frustration and brushed past the laughing siblings. "Don't you say anything or I swear to god I'll kill you!"

...

...

...

Lilynette sighed. "Where are you Starrk?"

"Right behind you."

She jumped up and glared at the older male. "Where have you been! I've been so bored all day!"

"Nowhere in particular. Just talking to Nel and Ichigo."

"Hmph." She sat down again with a pout.

Starrk sighed. "Sorry for making you wait. Shall I tell you something interesting to make up for it?"

"...I'm listening."

"You're always a sucker for gossip."

"C'mon Starrk. What is it?"

"You know about Grimmjow and Ichigo right?"

"What, about Ichigo getting prissy 'cuz they haven't had sex in about a week?"

"Yup."

"So what about it?"

"Ichigo's gunna do something about it."

Lilynette grinned and sat up straighter. "What?"

"He enlisted Nel to help him and she got him a maid outfit."

She stared at Starrk for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Seriously?! A maid outfit? Ichigo, in a maid outfit?!"

"Yup."

"I gotta see this!"

Starrk grabbed her around the waist as she jumped up. "You can't. He'll kill me if he finds out I told you."

Lilynette snorted. "Like he could take you on."

"He beat the shit out of Grimmjow. I'm not pushing my luck."

"Wuss."

"I'm being cautious." She stopped squirming and grinned wickedly. "What?"

"I can't wait for dinner."

"Lilynette..."

"What? It's gunna be fun!"

"If you say so."

...

...

...

Ichigo sighed and looked up, Nel, Starrk and Lilynette were all grinning at him. "What? Can't I eat in peace?" _Why do we always have to eat as a big group. They all take the piss outta me, it's a good thing I love you Grimm. _

Nel grinned. "Nothing."

Starrk just shrugged and returned to his food whilst Lilynette turned to Grimmjow. "Hey Grimmy..."

"Don't call me that pipsqueak. What do you want?"

"How come you aint been satisfying your strawberry! He's been getting real annoying at the moment."

Ichigo dropped his fork in shock as the table went silent. Grimmjow cleared his throat after a moment. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"C'mon Grimm. Just stop him whining all the time."

"I don't whine!" Ichigo said indignantly, looking across the table at her.

Szayel snorted. "Trust me. You've been whining non stop for days."

"Whatever you say strawberry."

"Don't call me strawberry!" He hissed.

Whilst Ichigo and Lilynette started arguing, Grimmjow sat thinking. "Damn it!"

Everyone stopped at his outburst. "What?" Nnoitra asked. "Have you finally lost it?"

"No. I've just had enough of all your bitching and prying." Grimmjow stood up and glared at his siblings. "So what if me and Ichi haven't been having sex for a few days? What's it to you lot?"

"Grimm..." Ichigo laughed nervously. "C'mon that's enough. I think they've got it."

"No they haven't. That's the point Ichi, our family isn't private. It never will be, and I know you don't like shit like this paraded to everyone."

"Grimm it's ok." Ichigo grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "I already know that. But I also knew when I came here for the first time that this wasn't a private family. It's fine, really."

Grimmjow sighed deeply. "Fuck."

Ichigo bit his lip as he took in Grimmjow's hunched form. "C'mon."

"What?"

He grabbed Grimmjow's arm and pulled him up. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"To your room. And don't say anything!" He added, glaring at the table. When they didn't reply he nodded and dragged Grimmjow to his room. "Sit." He commanded pointing at the bed.

Grimmjow sighed and sat down. "What now?"

"Now you tell me what the hell is going on."

"Nothing."

"Stop bull shitting me, it aint working. The truth, now."

"It's nothing really."

Ichigo growled and pushed him onto his back, before crawling on top of him. "Stop lying to me!"

"Ichigo just leave it, please."

"I can't. I hate seeing you like this! What's happened? Why won't you tell me? Please Grimm, just let me help."

Grimmjow sighed again. "How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Put up with them all."

Ichigo frowned in confusion. "Because I love you and they're your family. Besides they're not that bad, just nosy. Speaking of... did any of them mention something to you?"

"Not really... Except Lilynette earlier."

"What did she say?"

"That you'd be cleaning later on."

"She said what!" Ichigo sat up glaring. "I'm gunna kill that brat! And Starrk! And Nel!"

"Why?"

"Oh, umm... no reason." Ichigo smiled and laid down again. "Is that what's bothering you, your family?"

"Partly. The thing is... If you... left... I wouldn't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo sat up again, frowning at Grimmjow in confusion.

"You mean everything to me Ichi. And if you left me I don't think I'd cope with it."

"Grimm I'm not going anywhere ok. The only place I wanna be is here with you. Stop worrying." Ichigo lent forward and kissed the blue haired male softly. "Anything else?"

"Just Aizen."

"Mmh. Well we could try talking to him I suppose..."

Grimmjow snorted. "That worked out so well last time."

"Well we were in bed together. I don't think he too pleased about that."

"Good point."

"What about a dinner?"

"What?"

"You know a dinner party. With Gin and Aizen."

"Why Gin?"

"So we have someone who at least knows Aizen really well. Unless you know him better than Gin."

"Hardly."

"What do you think?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to try."

"Great! We'll talk to Gin tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Because I wanna show you something." Ichigo replied with blush.

"What? Is that what you meant earlier?"

"What?"

"When you said, 'you'll just have to wait and see'."

"Yeah."

Grimmjow smirked. "Well then?"

Ichigo's blush intensified. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you're undressing me with your eyes."

"What's so bad about that? I thought you wanted me to pay some attention to your body."

"Don't twist my words!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and flipped their positions. "What're you hiding berry?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." Grimmjow lent forward and pressed soft kisses along the others jawline.

"Grimm... stop it."

"Not until you tell me." His lips travelled down Ichigo's slender neck and the orange head shivered.

"Fuck! I can't believe I'm doing this!" Ichigo growled sitting up.

"What?"

He stood up and glared at Grimmjow. "Sit and stay until I get back."

"Yes sir."

Ichigo rolled his eyes before grabbing a bag from one of the drawers and stalking into the bathroom. "No peeking!" He yelled after he shut the door.

"Ok." Grimmjow sighed and lay back again. Ten minutes passed before he sat up frowning. "What are you doing in there Ichigo?"

"Nothing!"

"Then what's with the bag?"

"You'll see in a minute!"

"Jeeze the time it takes you, I'll be waiting a week."

"Shut up!"

Grimmjow crept to the door quietly and could hear rustling inside. "I can't Nel talked me into this..." He heard Ichigo groan.

"Do what?"

"Nothing!"

"C'mon Ichigo tell me what you're doing."

"No."

He tried to open the door but found it was locked. "Why've you locked the door?"

"Why are you at the door? Didn't I say stay on the bed?"

"I got bored."

Ichigo unlocked the door and poked his head out, glaring at the older teen. "Go away."

"C'mon Ichi. What you doing?"

Ichigo stuck his tongue out. "You'll have to wait and see." With that he shut the door in Grimmjow's face.

"Tease."

"I can still hear you!"

"Good. Jeeze just come out naked and I'll be happy, damn!"

"Shut up! I'm not getting naked you moron!"

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm gunna come out ok. Promise you won't laugh."

"Why would I laugh?"

"Grimmjow!"

"Alright I promise."

Grimmjow stepped back and waited patiently as Ichigo opened the door.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Outfits

Grimmjow blinked several times, his mouth opening slightly at the sight in front of him. Ichigo's maid outfit basically consisted of a small black skirt which reached mid-thigh on him, and a corset top designed like a maid uniform.

"Well?" Ichigo asked, folding his arms over his chest defensively.

"I... Uhh..."

"Fuck I knew this was a bad idea!" Ichigo's face heated up with embarrassment as he turned and locked himself in the bathroom again. "Why did I listen to Nel?"

"Ichigo open the door."

"Go away!"

"Seriously open the door."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm going to break it down if you don't."

He opened the door and glared at Grimmjow. "What?"

Ichigo let out a squeak as he was trapped against the wall and Grimmjow's lips crashed against his own. "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look right now?"

"W-what?"

"Ichigo you're really testing my patience."

"This turns you on?!"

"Shouldn't it?"

Ichigo paused and frowned. "Idiot." Grimmjow growled and picked him up. "What are you doing?!"

"Bed now."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Are you ok?"

"Perfect."

"Pervert."

"Why am I a pervert?" Grimmjow placed him gently on the bed and stood up, looking at Ichigo questioningly.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Oh yes."

Ichigo huffed and folded his arms. "Pervert."

"It aint perverted. You're my boyfriend so it's fine to enjoy this."

"Grimmjow?"

"Yes?"

"Are you gunna have sex with me sometime today or not?"

"One second." Ichigo groaned and flopped backwards, unaware of what Grimmjow was doing. "Hey Ichi?"

"What?"

"Look at me a moment."

"Huh?" He sat up to see Grimmjow smirking with his phone out. "Don't you dare."

"Too late."

"You fucking-"

He got cut off as Grimmjow's hand covered his mouth. "Shh. No-one's gunna see it." Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he nipped at Grimmjow's hand. "Ok I get it, you're pissed. But the pictures are only for me."

"Pictures! That implies more than one you know."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Now's not the time to get pissed at me Ichi."

"What should I do then?"

"Hmm?"

Ichigo smiled seductively and crawled closer. "What do you want me to do." He whispered.

"Well I suppose you could start by dusting the-"

"Seriously?" Ichigo looked at him sceptically.

"Nah. It can wait."

"Prat."

Grimmjow smirked and pulled his top off before kissing Ichigo. "Maybe I should hold out more often if this is the response."

"This is a one time thing. I'm not doing it again."

"But Ichi you look amazing."

Ichigo snorted. "I feel like an idiot."

"Trust me you're not." Grimmjow cupped his cheek. "You're anything but an idiot."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and trailed his hands down Grimmjow's chest to rest on his belt. "Whatever. Just hurry up and take this stupid thing off."

"Nah I think you should keep it on."

"Really?"

"Yup." Grimmjow grinned undoing his belt. "You look sexy as hell and I plan on enjoying it."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly before he chuckled. "You really are a pervert."

"Only for you baby."

"Good. Now shut up and prep me." Ichigo smirked, pressing a bottle into Grimmjow's hand.

"If you insist..." Ichigo rolled his eyes and laid down again whilst Grimmjow poured the liquid on his fingers. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

He lent over the younger teen as he pushed a finger inside him. "You ok?"

Ichigo smile and pulled his head down. "I'm fine Grimm, I won't break."

"I know, but your dad'll kill me if I hurt you."

"Way to ruin the moment by mentioning Goat face."

"Sorry." He added another finger and slowly started stretching him. Leaning forward he kissed Ichigo to distract him when he winced. "Promise it'll feel better in a minute."

"Grimm that's enough, I'm ready."

"Sure?"

"Yes hurry up!"

Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's pleading look. "One second."

He stood up and Ichigo groaned. "What are you doing now?"

"One more picture..."

"Seriously?!" Ichigo sat up and glared and Grimmjow.

"What? You aint doing this again so I'm taking pictures to document the moment."

"More like for blackmail."

"Aww Ichi, I promise I won't use them for blackmail."

"If you dare we won't be having sex in a _very_ long time."

"Got it."

Ichigo huffed and laid down again. "Are you done yet?"

"Yup." He shimmied the rest of his clothes off and pulled Ichigo upwards, who jumped slightly at the movement.

"What now?"

"I want you to ride me."

Ichigo's cheeks reddened and he hit Grimmjow on the chest. "Don't say it like that!"

"You gunna do it or not?"

"...yes. But I swear to god you better stop saying it like that."

"Why?"

"It sounds..."

Grimmjow smirked and nipped at his ear. "Dirty?"

"Shut up!"

He laughed gently. "You're so innocent sometimes."

"Whatever." Ichigo sighed and settled on Grimmjow's stomach. "Urgh."

"What?"

"This stupid thing is in the way."

"Keep it on Ichigo."

"Fucking pervert."

Ichigo sighed and shifted so the skirt settled around his thighs. "I swear to god this better be good enough to make forget I'm basically wearing a dress."

"Of course." Grimmjow held out the bottle and Ichigo took it.

"I suppose you want me to lube you then?"

"Yup."

Ichigo sighed and squeezed some liquid on his hand. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Of course."

He snorted and reached behind himself to cover Grimmjow's erection. "There."

"Ready?" Grimmjow asked, holding his hips loosely.

"Yeah." Ichigo but his lip as he lowered himself onto Grimmjow. "Fuck..."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Just didn't realise how much I missed this."

"Me too."

"C'mon help me out here."

Grimmjow chuckled and trusted upwards, causing Ichigo to moan loudly. "Better?"

"Grimm! Fuck do that again."

"Sure thing."

Ichigo lent forward with a groan, pressing his head into Grimmjow's shoulder. "Shit... it's so good."

Grimmjow growled and flipped their positions. "Do you have any idea of how sexy you are?"

"Grimm..." Ichigo choked slightly as he hit his prostate. "Fuck!"

"Feel good Ichi?"

"Yeah." He grabbed Grimmjow's hair and pulled him down into a kiss. "Don't stop Grimm."

"Like I would."

Ichigo moaned louder and went to stroke himself but Grimmjow pulled his hand away. "Grimm!"

"Yes?"

"Please..."

"Please what?" He raises an eyebrow and thrusted into his prostate again.

"Fuck! Please baby..."

"Hmm?"

Ichigo smiled. "You're a real bastard you know."

"I know. Still love me though don't ya."

"Idiot."

Ichigo grabbed his hand and lowered it to his member.

"Please..."

"Sure thing berry." Grimmjow smirked and started stroking him in time with his thrusting.

"Grimm!"

"You wanna come Ichi?"

"Yes."

"Then go ahead. I aint stopping you."

"Idiot."

"Love you too." Ichigo moaned as he came between them, tightening his grip on Grimmjow. "Fuck Ichigo."

He growled and bit Ichigo's shoulder as he reached his own climax.

"S-shit." Ichigo stated as Grimmjow groaned and rolled off him.

"Shit's right Ichi. That was amazing."

"Mmmh." He sighed and sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ripping the outfit off he snorted at the ruined material. "Good riddance."

"Did you have to destroy it?"

"Why did you want to keep it?"

"Maybe..."

"I would've refused to wear it."

"I know. C'mere..." He held out an arm and Ichigo crawled back on the bed to curl up next to him. "Feel better now?"

"Yup."

"Gunna stop whining so everyone shuts up?"

"I don't whine idiot!"

"Ok. But everyone's gunna know what happened."

"Yeah. Nel, Starrk and I think Lilynette know about the maid outfit."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Did they see you in it?"

Ichigo snorted. "Like hell they did. Nel wanted to see what it looked like but I wasn't going to show her."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because no-one else is gunna see you wearing that."

"Yeah. I only wore it for you anyway."

"Thanks."

"Whatever. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"What do you mean?"

Ichigo blushed. "I thought you'd laugh."

"Yeah that would've gone down so well wouldn't it?"

"Yeah we wouldn't have had sex. That's for sure."

"We'll I'm glad I didn't laugh then."

"Idiot."

"Remind me to thank Nel."

"Why?"

"For persuading you to wear that. You looked damn amazing."

"She did say you'd be all over me."

"I'm gunna have to buy her a present now."

"You're such an idiot sometimes."

"But you love me for it."

"Yeah yeah."

Ichigo sighed and kissed Grimmjow softly before yawning. "Tired?" He questioned, running his hand through Ichigo's hair.

"Mmm."

"Then get some sleep berry."

"Don't call me berry." He muttered, nuzzling his head against Grimmjow's chest.

"It's too late to change it now." When Ichigo didn't reply he looked down to see he'd fallen asleep. Smiling softly Grimmjow closed his own eyes.

...

...

...

The next morning Nel giggled quietly outside he door to Grimmjow's room as she peered in.

Tier walked by, frowning slightly at Nel's behaviour. "What you doing Nel?"

"Shh! Come here." She waved her over and pointed at the semi open door.

Tier frowned but looked in anyway and smiled.

Both teens were still asleep, Ichigo curled up against Grimmjow's side, the top half of his body resting on Grimmjow's chest. Whilst Grimmjow had one arm supporting his head and the other wrapped around Ichigo's waist.

"Well aint that something. Guess they had sex in the end."

Nel giggled again slightly louder and Ichigo mumbled something, shifting in his sleep.

"Nel shush. You're gunna wake him up."

"Sorry." Tier sighed and pulled her phone out. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture."

"Why?"

"To tease Grimmjow with." She held the phone up and took a picture of the two. "I haven't had anything good to bribe him with recently."

"Bribe him to do what?"

She shrugged. "Take my turn to clean up and stuff. I really hate cleaning. C'mon let's leave them to sleep."

"Okay." Nel closed the door quietly and followed after Tier. "Hey Tier?"

"Yeah?"

"What do think about..."

"About what?"

"Grimmy and Itsygo."

She sighed and continued walking. "I dunno really. The kid's gotta have a lot of guts to put up with that barbarian. Besides, I've seen how much Grimmjow's changed since meeting Ichigo. He used to be such a prude, but now he actually seems to care about things. Especially when they concern Ichigo. I'm happy for them."

Nel smiled softly. "So am I."

"C'mon. Let's go eat, I'm starving."

"Yay food!"

Nel laughed and grabbed Tier's arm, dragging her off to the dining room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Preparations

"Ichigo!"

At the sound of his name, Ichigo lifted his head blearily from the table. "Yeah?" He mumbled, squinting at the person walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Yo Inoue, Ichigo's still half-awake so you aint gunna get any decent response from him."

"Shut up."

"See." Grimmjow stood up with a sigh. "See you in a bit Ichi."

"Where you going?"

"Shower."

"'Kay."

"Wanna join me?"

Ichigo snorted and returned to his cereal as Grimmjow smirked and walked off. It wasn't his fault he was tired, honestly, it was Grimmjow's. Something clicked in his mind and he sat up straighter. "Orihime?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"I asked you that first!"

Ichigo's face heated up and he looked away. "I stayed the night with Grimmjow."

"Oh."

She looked away quickly as Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, he knew she still had a thing for him and this situation was just making it even worse. "So you gunna answer my question?"

"Oh yeah! Ulquiorra invited me round."

Ichigo's spoon dropped in his bowl as he stared at her shocked. "He what?"

"Well you said to say hi to him so I did and we started talking. He's actually quite a nice guy! Did you know that he..."

Ichigo stopped listening as soon as the word 'nice' left her mouth. _Nice?! Who in their right mind would describe Ulquiorra as nice!_

"... he doesn't say a lot of nice things about Grimmjow though..."

"What does he say?"

Orihime blushed. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise."

She giggled and sat down. "He says Grimmjow's not very sociable as his brain didn't develop that far and all he's capable of is animalistic tendencies..." She tapped her chin in thought. "... like a monkey!"

"Grimmjow isn't like a monkey!" Ichigo hissed indignantly. "If anything Ulquiorra's not capable of any emotion! He's like a damn robot!"

"That's because he doesn't like you either."

"What I ever do to him?!"

"Well... apparently you're either _really _tough or an idiot to put up with Grimmjow. Ulquiorra thinks it's the second reason, and he has no idea how you can still walk after all your 'alone time' with him." At the sight of Ichigo's face she hurried on. "But I think it's the first reason!"

"I'm gunna beat the shit out of that prat!" Ichigo stood up fuming. _Why the hell would he say that to Orihime! That bastard's gunna pay! _Reaching the door he yanked it open and Starrk walked in.

"Thanks Ichigo."

"Starrk."

He yawned before looking at the orange head. "Bad morning?"

"Ulquiorra."

"Yes?" Ichigo whirled around and scowled at the man stood next to Orihime. "Did you want me?"

"You! What the hell have you been saying about me and Grimmjow?!"

"Just the truth."

Starrk pulled Ichigo back as he went to pounce on the expressionless man. "Lilynette!"

"Yes?" The girl bounced into the room smiling.

"Go get Grimmjow would ya? Ichigo needs someone to calm him down."

"I calm down once I've punched that bastard!" Ichigo growled.

Ulquiorra sighed. "Maybe I was wrong."

He stopped struggling. "What?"

"Maybe you and Grimmjow are suited for each other."

"... Huh?"

"I mean, you're both neanderthals really."

"Oh that's it! You're gunna regret that!" Ichigo yelled, breaking free of Starrk, only to be caught around the waist. "Lemme go!"

"C'mon Ichi, if anyone's gunna beat him up, it's gunna be me."

"Grimm!"

"Let's go."

"Hey! Put me down! Grimmjow!"

The others watched as Grimmjow dragged the yelling teen out of the room. "See, neanderthals."

Orihime looked up and frowned. "That's not very nice Ulquiorra."

"...sorry."

Starrk raised an eyebrow at his apology. _That's a first, never seen him apologise for anything. _

Orihime smiled again and jumped up. "Ok! Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and dragged Ulquiorra from the room. Starrk swore he saw a small smile on the man's lips as they left.

"What the hell is going on?"

...

...

...

"Grimm!"

"What?"

"Why'd you drag me off?!"

"You're really sexy when you get mad."

"...What?!"

"I said you're _really sexy _when you're mad."

"Baka!" Ichigo hissed, shoving at Grimmjow's chest, barely moving him an inch.

"You know that's only turning me on more."

He groaned and pressed his head into the older teens shoulder. "I hate him."

"Why?"

"Because I do."

"Sure you're not jealous?"

Ichigo snorted and looked up frowning. "About what?"

"Him and Inoue."

"No!"

"Sure? It's cool if you are."

"Grimm I'm not jealous. I only think of her as a friend, besides if she can do something about Ulquiorra than I'll happily bless them." Ichigo sighed and pulled Grimmjow's head down. "The only person I want is you."

"Good, because I don't intend to share."

"Mmmm." He lent forward and kissed Grimmjow.

"Well, well... What have we got here?"

Grimmjow pulled away and scowled. "Fuck of Nnoitra, can't you see we're busy?"

"Yes, that's why I interrupted. It looked like you were eating the poor kids face off." He answered innocently.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Shut up Nnoi, go bug Nel or something."

"Can do strawberry." With a wave of his hand he walked of and Grimmjow turned to him frowning.

"What?"

"Nnoi? Since when are you two on such friendly terms?"

Ichigo shrugged. "He's ok really, a bit volatile but I like him."

"Volatile?"

"Yeah, violent, unpredictable, all that kinda stuff. It all describes Nnoitra."

Grimmjow smirked and placed a finger under Ichigo's chin to lift his head up. "Glad someone likes him."

"Shut up Grimm."

...

...

...

Gin hummed to himself as he put the food in the oven, cooking always helps him relax. Sighing he closed the oven door and sat down.

"Gin?" A hesitant voice called and he looked up.

"Hey Ichigo what's up?"

The orange head smiled before walking in the room and taking a seat next to him. "Can I ask a favour of you?"

"Depends on the favour."

"Well... me and Grimmjow were talking last night..."

"You two actually talk?" He chuckled as Ichigo's face turned bright red, the kid really was fun to embarrass. "Anyway, please continue."

"Right. We were wondering if we could, you know, sit down with Aizen sometime and try to sort this out with him."

Gin raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You really wanna try that?"

"Yeah. I was hoping you could be there too, to help us."

"Of course I would. But you gotta get him here first."

Ichigo shifted in his seat. "That's why I'm asking a favour."

"Which is?"

"A dinner party essentially."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I want to sort this out and make Aizen see I'm not using Grimmjow and have no intentions of leaving him."

Gin sighed. "I'm gunna regret this but fine... let's give it a shot."

"Really?"

"Yeah why not."

"Thanks Gin!" Ichigo smiled brightly before leaving.

"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?"

...

...

...

"Grimmjow!"

He looked up from pinning Nnoitra down and smirked. "Hey Ichigo!"

Nnoitra, seeing an opening, kicked Grimmjow in the stomach, sending him backwards. "C'mon, that all you got now?"

"That was dirty."

He snorted. "Please. It aint my fault you lose any sense of caution when the strawberry makes an appearance."

"Shut up."

"Do you two ever stop fighting?"

The brothers looked up at the frowning orange head with hands on his hips and Nnoitra sniggered. "Looks like you're developing into the perfect little housewife."

Ichigo growled and kicked him in the chest. "What was that?"

"Nothin'."

"That's what I thought. Housewife my ass, I aint no girl."

"Awww you'd make a good wife Ichi."

Ichigo frowned and Grimmjow. "Do you want me to kick you too?"

"You can try."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He sighed before kicked out half-heartedly.

Grimmjow smirked and caught his foot, dragging him closer. "That was pathetic."

"I wasn't trying."

"Right."

"If you two are gunna start making out at least let me leave the room before I throw up."

"Shut up! We're not gunna make out!" Ichigo yelled, blushing violently and pulling away, much to Grimmjow's amusement.

"That's no fun Ichi."

"Not you too!"

Nnoitra stood up and grinned. "I think he's losing interest Grimmjow."

He sighed dejectedly. "Oh no. How will I go on?"

Ichigo growled and moved away from the laughing brothers. "You two are so annoying together!"

"Here that Grimm? You're being classed as 'annoying' now."

"How cruel! I think he broke my heart."

Ichigo made a frustrated noise. "That's it! We aren't having sex tonight Grimmjow you can count on that!"

Grimmjow straightened up as soon as the words left his mouth. "Aww c'mon Ichi, you know we were joking."

"Fuck you, I meant what I said."

Ichigo growled before walking off. "Don't be like that Ichigo!"

"Oops." Nnoitra offered.

"Whatever. See you later Nnoi, I should go calm him down and find out what he wanted."

"Pussy."

"What?"

"He knows your weakness."

"Which is?"

"Sex."

"Shut up." Grimmjow rolled his eyes before following the retreating orange head. "Ichigo wait up!

Nnoitra watched them go with a smirk. "You're whipped Grimmjow!" He yelled, smirking when he got a finger from the blue haired man in response.

...

...

...

"C'mon Ichigo don't ignore me."

Ichigo frowned and turned around. "Are you done teasing me?"

"Yes." Grimmjow smiled and pulled Ichigo against his body. "Sorry."

"Idiot."

"You love me really."

Ichigo sighed and leaned against him. "I talked to Gin."

"What he say?"

"That he'd help us with Aizen."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Seems he wants to solve this as much as we do."

"Mmm."

Ichigo pulled back so he could look up. "Do you think it'll work?"

"Don't know, even if it doesn't, Aizen isn't coming between us."

"Good."

Grimmjow leant down and kissed Ichigo softly. "I love you."

Ichigo smiled. "I love you too."

"Are we really not having sex tonight?"

Ichigo pulled away and chuckled. "Way to ruin the moment."

"Well?"

He grinned and looked up suggestively. "You gotta find a way to make it up to me. Then maybe, I'll consider it."

"You're such a tease."

"You love it."

"Can't deny that." Grimmjow murmured closing the distance between them and kissing the orange head again, only pulling away when he needed air. "C'mon let's go find Gin and sort this out."

"Sure thing."

...

...

...

"That was fun Ulquiorra!"

"It was."

Orihime turned around and giggled. "We should go out again!" She clapped her hands together. "Have a picnic at the park."

"If that's what you want."

"Can we invite Ichigo and Grimmjow? You three need to get along better."

"I sincerely doubt that will happen."

"Please? At least try."

He sighed in defeat as Orihime's eyes widened with innocence and glee. "I suppose..."

"Yay! Thanks Ulquiorra, you're the best!" She giggled and hugged him quickly. "I have to go now but call me ok?"

"Sure." He murmured, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Bye!"

"Bye." Ulquiorra sighed and watched with a soft smile as Orihime walked down the street before turning and waving as she turned the corner.

"So you finally worked up the nerve 'eh?"

He turned with his face set in its normal, expressionless features to the smirking Grimmjow. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much. Just want you to say thanks to Ichigo."

"And why would I do that."

Grimmjow's smirk widened as he lent forward. "Because he's the one who suggested to Inoue to come say hi to ya."

"Why would he do that?"

The blue haired man shrugged. "Dunno. 'Cuz he knew you liked her and she liked him. Guess he figured if she liked you, not him everything would work out."

"Fine. Where is he."

"Gone home."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "Yet you're here."

Grimmjow snorted. "Jeeze, we don't need to be around each other 24/7. We'd only end up annoying each other. Besides I'll see him tomorrow."

"Orihime wants us all to go on a picnic."

"What? You two, me an' Ichi?"

"Yes."

"Sounds like fun."

"You really want to do that?"

"Why not? It'd be interesting." Grimmjow pushed away from the wall. "Tell me when and I'll talk Ichigo into it." He said, walking off.

"Well this should be interesting..."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Announcement

"You said what?!"

"C'mon Ichigo it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? You agreed to go on a picnic with Ulquiorra! How's that not bad?"

"Inoue will be there."

Ichigo snorted and lent against the kitchen counter. "So essentially, this is a double date."

Grimmjow paused and grinned. "I never said that."

"That doesn't mean it aint one!"

"What you saying Ichi? Don't wanna go on a date with me?"

"That's not what I said." The younger man huffed, folding his arms. "But do we have to go with Ulquiorra? That's dampens the mood, and having Orihime there just makes things awkward."

"I thought you wanted them to get together."

"I do! But I don't wanna double date with them!"

"Neither do I but it will help speed up their relationship. Just because we got together the day we met didn't mean they would."

Ichigo blushed and looked away. "Yeah well, that's your fault, you're the one who kissed me."

"You wanted me to, besides I saw you checking me out when your dad kicked me in the chest."

Ichigo grinned guiltily. "Anyone would if given the chance."

Grimmjow smirked and cornered Ichigo against the counter. "So will you do it?"

He blew out a breath and sighed. "Fine. But you better make it up to me."

"Deal."

...

...

...

Ichigo looked at the board the next day in school attempting to take the information in, but failed miserably. _Damn Grimmjow, way to distract me at school. How I'm going to pass exams this year I don't know. _

"You ok Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at Chad and smiled. "Sure."

"You look distracted."

"No, not really." He sighed and stretched before standing up. "Is it lunch?"

"Yes."

"Good I'm starving."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Chad spoke again. "Are you sure everything's ok?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you're acting strange today."

"How?"

"You're not listening to half of what's being said to you and you obviously wasn't paying attention in class."

"It's just something Grimmjow's done ok. Nothing to worry about."

"Mmm."

Ichigo frowned at the reply and turned to his friend. "Are you ok with me and Grimmjow?"

"Sure."

"Tch. Answer me honestly Chad."

The taller teen stopped and looked around the deserted hallway. "Are you sure about him?" He asked quietly.

Ichigo frowned. "Course I am."

"Then I'm ok with it."

"Good. At least someone is, Tatsuki hates him."

"Because you chose him over Orihime."

Ichigo snorted. "Right. Besides she's sorta with Ulquiorra and no-one in their right mind would get involved in that."

"Sure."

Chad opened the door and they walked over to their normal table. "Hey guys."

"Where've you two been?" Rukia asked the moment they sat down.

"Ichigo was distracted in lesson."

"Yeah we saw." Renji smirked at the orange head. "Thinking about your boyfriend by any chance?"

"Is it any of your business if I was?"

"ICHIGOO!"

He turned and frowned as Keigo ran over. "What?"

"Where have you been? I've missed you!"

"I've been in school? We see each other in our lessons idiot."

"I know that. I mean outside of this place, we never hang out anymore!"

"We didn't hang out anyway. You dragged me around trying to pick up girls, which you never managed to do."

"Ichigo you're so mean! You know the girls love a bad boy."

"Shut up. You're not a bad boy Keigo, you're an idiot."

"I didn't mean me, I meant you. They love the orange hair."

"I'm not picking up girls for you."

"Why not?"

Uryu snorted. "He's taken."

"What?! When were you going to tell me?!"

"Never."

"Who is she? I knew you had a girlfriend! That's why you didn't want to come to the beach!"

"When was that?"

"Months ago!"

"Let it go Keigo!"

"Who is she?! I wanna know who you finally decided to go out with!"

"It's none of your business."

Keigo frowned and looked around the dining room before grinning. "It's Nelliel isn't it. You two are always talking in the corridor and you sometimes each lunch with them!"

"Shut up. Why does everyone think I'm dating Nel?"

"Because it's so obvious."

Renji laughed. "Idiot he's not dating Nel."

"You know?!" Keigo asked accusingly, pointing a finger at him.

Uryu snorted. "We all know."

Chad nodded. "Yup."

"Who is she?"

"Shut up Keigo I don't have a damn girlfriend!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the other.

"So you're saying you have a boyfriend."

He paused and looked away from his friend. "Yeah."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard."

"But- but... You're gay?!"

"Shut up Keigo!"

He looked at Ichigo confused. "When did this happen?"

Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "A few months ago."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I dunno. I didn't know how you'd react."

"My best friend's gay!" Keigo yelled, grinning like an idiot and pulling Ichigo into a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Keigo get off! Everyone's looking now!" He hissed, pushing the other away. "Damn I haven't exactly told the whole school yet idiot!"

"Really?" Keigo was still grinning as he stood on the table. "HEY EVERYONE!"

"Keigo shut up!" Ichigo hissed, attempting to grab his friends arm but missed.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI'S GAY AND HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

The room went silent before everyone started muttering and craning their heads to look at the furious teen. "KEIGO!" Ichigo yelled, launching himself at the other and making them crash into the floor. "I'm going to kill you!"

"What?"

"I didn't want the whole school to know! That's why I didn't tell you! I'm glad I didn't tell you who he is!"

"Aww c'mon Ichigo tell me!"

"No! You'll just tell the whole school!"

"Please?"

"No!"

Renji sighed and dragged Ichigo away. "C'mon Ichigo it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? The whole school knows I'm gay! How's that not bad?!"

"They would've found out eventually."

"Shut up!"

"Well that's one way to announce your sexuality to the whole school Ichigo."

He turned and frowned. "What do you want Ulquiorra?"

"Is this your boyfriend Ichigo?!"

"Like hell he is! I wouldn't date him even if he was the last guy on earth!"

Ulquiorra sighed. "Likewise."

"What did you want anyway?"

"Grimmjow told me you agreed to come on the picnic at the weekend."

"Yeah so what?"

"...Thank you."

"What?"

"For helping me with Orihime."

"Uhh... sure." He nodded and walked away. "That was weird."

Keigo slid up next to him. "Soo... Who's Grimmjow?"

"Go away."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply but someone beat him to it. "And if I am will you shut up?"

Keigo squeaked and fell backwards as Ichigo turned around. "Hey Grimmjow."

"Hey." He sat down in the recently vacated seat. "So everyone knows you're gay now huh?"

Ichigo blushed. "That wasn't my idea! It was that idiots!" He hissed, pointing at Keigo on the floor.

"Whatever. He didn't say who though."

"That's because I didn't tell him."

"That hurts Ichi."

"Shut up. I didn't tell him because I knew he would've shouted it out if I did."

"Ashamed?"

"No."

"Good."

Ichigo sighed and rested his head against Grimmjow's shoulder. "Ulquiorra came over."

"Yeah? What he say?"

"Thanks for helping him with Orihime and for agreeing to go on this stupid picnic."

"Good."

"Did you ask him to?"

"Of course I did. He owes it to you that Inoue even knows he exists. Besides, his staring was starting to get pathetic."

"Whatever you say."

Grimmjow grinned and flicked a strand of his hair. "You ok?"

"Mmm." He lifted his head and smiled as Grimmjow cupped his cheek.

"I knew it!"

Ichigo sighed and looked at Keigo. "What now?"

"This is your boyfriend!"

"Congratulations."

"You're dating Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques?"

"Yes."

"Cool!" Keigo grinned at Grimmjow. "Can you introduce me to Nelliel?"

"No."

"Aww why?"

"She doesn't like you."

"She doesn't know me."

"Trust me, everyone knows who you are."

"Yes! I'm popular!"

"Give it up Grimm. There's no reasoning with him."

"Ok."

Ichigo frowned and looked up. "Everyone's looking at us."

"Course they are. Your friend just announced to the whole school you're gay, they're gunna want to know who you're with."

He looked up and grinned. "Wanna show them?"

"Sure thing."

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow down and pressed their lips together, fisting his hands in the older teens hair. Grimmjow shifted closer and started deepening the kiss when Uryu coughed.

"Please stop."

Ichigo pulled away blushing and looked at his food. "Sorry."

"Well I guess there's no confusion as to who you're dating now." Rukia said smugly, indicating around them.

"Good." Grimmjow kissed the top of Ichigo's head and stood up. "See you later Ichigo, I promised Nel to help her with something."

"What?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Ok." He sighed and watched Grimmjow walk away before returning to his food.

"You do realise what you've just done don't you?" Rukia asked.

"What? Announced to the whole school I'm gay and dating Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques?"

"Yes."

"What's so bad about that?"

"The other people in the school he's 'dated'."

"Oh."

"Or the people who wanted to date him and be the ones to 'tame' him."

Ichigo snorted. "Even I can't do that. He's as much of a brute as the day I met him."

"I'm just saying you've probably upset a few of his fangirls."

"Yes because that was my intention from the beginning. To annoy a few girls who obsess over his looks." Ichigo folded his arms and frowned. "They'll just have to deal with the fact that I'm dating Grimmjow so they should give up."

"I'm sure they don't see it that way."

"What do you mean?"

Rukia pointed behind them and Ichigo followed her indication to a table where several girls sat, glaring at him. "Them."

"Great. So I've upset some girls, maybe I should break up with Grimmjow because I'm scared of what will happen and they're obviously better than me."

"That's probably what they want."

"It's not happening." Ichigo stood up and stretched. "I'm dating Grimmjow, end of. No fan girl of his is going to change that."

Rukia nodded and stood up as well. "I'm with you on that."

"Thanks."

...

...

...

Grimmjow leant against his car waiting for Ichigo after school. Tapping his foot he sighed and looked at his watch. "Where the hell are you Ichigo?"

"Grimmjow!"

"Finally." He turned and frowned as the furious Ichigo stormed up to him. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You're bloody fan girls that's what!"

"What?"

Ichigo hissed and poked him in the chest. "They won't leave me alone! They've already broken into my locker and stolen half of my stuff and hidden it around the school! And they've been leaving messages in my books!"

Ichigo shoved some papers into his hands and he looked down and them.

'You don't deserve Grimmjow.'

'He belongs to me not you.'

'Enjoy it whist it lasts.'

'Don't expect it to last long, be lucky he even wants you for now.'

Grimmjow sighed and looked up at the annoyed Ichigo. "Look, Ichigo these don't mean anything." He ripped the papers in half and chucked them on the floor. "Just ignore them."

Ichigo sucked on his bottom lip. "Why do you have to have fan girls?"

"Because I'm just that good looking."

"Shut up Grimm." He sighed and moved forward into Grimmjow's arms. "Take me back to yours and prove them wrong."

"What?"

Ichigo lifted his head and smirked. "Prove to me they're wrong. Make me feel like you need me."

Grimmjow grinned before leaning down and kissing the orange head quickly. "Get in the car Ichi."

Ichigo chuckled and did as asked. "Don't crash the car." He said jokingly as Grimmjow swerved out of the parking lot.

"It's your fault if I do."

"Why's that?"

"Asking me to fuck you whilst we're still at school."

"Next time I won't ask then."

"God dammit Ichigo, ask whenever you want to have sex because it makes you sound sexy as hell and you know I'm not good at controlling myself."

Ichigo trailed his fingers lightly over Grimmjow's thigh. "What you gunna do when we get back?"

"I'm going to show you that those stupid fan girls don't mean anything to me. You're the only one I need Ichigo, don't ever forget that."

"I won't." Grimmjow slammed the brakes on and jumped out of the car. "You haven't parked properly." Ichigo indicated at the car taking up half the space on the driveway.

"Fuck the car Ichigo, I'll park it later."

"Impatient much?"

"Only for you."

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him inside.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Picnics

Ichigo groaned as his phone started ringing and lifted his head from the pillow. "Who the hell's calling at this time?" He moaned, falling out of _extremely comfy _bed and crawling over to his discarded trousers. "Hello?"

"Hey Ichigo are you ready for later?!"

"Orihime?" He asked confused, looking at his watch. "It's seven and we're not meeting until twelve."

"Sorry. I'm just soo excited! I can't remember the last time I went on a picnic, let alone it being like a double date!"

"Mmm..."

"Are you still there?"

"Yes." Ichigo sighed and lent against the edge of the bed and closing his eyes as Orihime continued. He jumped when someone took the phone from his hand.

"Call back later, it's too early." Grimmjow growled into the phone before chucking it across the room with a huff. Ichigo smiled and crawled back under the sheets, pressing his body against Grimmjow's back. "You're cold."

"Then warm me up." Ichigo grinned, kissing his shoulder blade.

Grimmjow sighed and rolled over, pulling Ichigo closer and burying his head in his hair. "It's way too early."

"Mmm."

Ichigo closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when his door was thrown open. "Good morning Ichigo!"

He threw a pillow in his father's general direction before curling up in Grimmjow's arms. "Go away."

Isshin, only just seeming to notice Grimmjow, grinned wider. "Hello my future-son-in-law, how are you this morning?"

"Tired, get out."

"You two are no fun!"

"It's too early Goat face, leave us alone."

"Ichigo..." He whined.

"Out!" The orange head yelled, sitting up and glaring at his father.

Isshin frowned and left the room muttering to himself. "Why does no-one love me?"

"This is why we stay at my house. No-one would dare do that."

Ichigo snorted and turned to face Grimmjow. "Because you'd beat them up if they did."

"I need my beauty sleep."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Grimmjow opened one eye and grinned before pulling Ichigo back down. "Stay in bed a little longer Ichi."

"I'll fall asleep."

"Good."

He hummed and relaxed as Grimmjow drew patterns on his arm. "You're way too comfy."

"What?"

Ichigo sighed happily and nuzzled his head against the others chest. "I always fall asleep when we're like this."

"That aint such a bad thing."

"I know."

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "You always say weird things when you're half awake."

"Shut up, don't ruin the moment."

"'Kay." After a few minutes Ichigo lifted himself up to sit in Grimmjow lap. "You ok?"

"Yes." He cupped Grimmjow's face and lent down to press their lips together softly, smiling as Grimmjow's arms wrapped around his waist.

...

...

...

Karin watched as Isshin came back down the stairs looking like a dejected puppy. "Did Ichigo kick you out?"

"Yes. He doesn't love me."

Yuzu came in smiling and placed a plate of food in front of their father. "He does, Ichi-nii doesn't like being woken up early."

Karin sighed and leant backwards. "Especially when Grimmjow's here."

Yuzu giggled. "They're good together."

"Whatever. You're just happy Ichigo's finally in a relationship."

Masaki walked in smiling. "We all are." She sat down next to Isshin and rested one hand on his shoulder. "Karin would you call your brother and Grimmjow downstairs please?"

"Sure." She stood up with another sigh and went upstairs, not bothering to knock she opened the door and walked in. "Hey Ichigo, mum wants you two-" She stopped and gaped as Ichigo looked up shocked.

"Karin?!"

Grimmjow chuckled and smiled at the young girl. "Hey Karin."

She stood still gaping at the two, their bodies pressed together with Ichigo on Grimmjow's lap. "W-what the hell are you doing?!" She yelled.

"Nothing!"

"It doesn't look like nothing!" Ichigo went to stand up. "No! Don't get up, I don't wanna see anything!"

"We're not naked! We were just kissing!"

"That was more than kissing!"

Karin turned around and walked quickly from the room, shutting the door behind her. Ichigo groaned and lent against Grimmjow. "Fuck."

"It wasn't that bad. At least we were only kissing and not getting it on."

"Shut up." He mumbled. "Karin didn't need to see that. I need to talk to her."

Grimmjow sighed and let Ichigo get up and watched as he got changed. "She'll be fine."

"I still need to talk to her."

"Ok." With a groan he got up and repeated Ichigo's actions before following him downstairs.

"Karin?"

The girl looked up from the table as her brother approached her. "Yes?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "About what you saw..."

Karin raised her hands. "Stop right there Ichigo. I don't want to know what you two were doing."

"We weren't doing anything. It was only kissing."

She glared up at him. "That wasn't kissing, you were _way _too close for it to be kissing."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before sitting down. "Karin... there are different types of kissing, the public..." He glanced at Grimmjow. "... And the not-so-public."

"That's enough, I do NOT want to chat about this with you. I forget what I saw and we never mention it again. Deal?"

Ichigo sighed in relief. "Deal."

Karin smiled. "Good."

"Soo... What did you want?" Grimmjow asked, leaning on Ichigo's chair.

"Mum wanted you both."

"Where is she?"

"Living room."

"Thanks." Ichigo stood and looked up. "You coming?"

"Sure."

Masaki smiled as the two teens walked in. "Finally decided to get up?"

Ichigo blushed and grinned. "Yeah. What did you want to talk about?"

"About the holidays coming up."

Ichigo frowned in confusion. "But that's just over a month away. What about it?"

"We're going on holiday for the two weeks."

"...Oh." Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and bit his lip.

Masaki chuckled at her sons reaction and looked at Grimmjow. "I wanted to know if you had any plans."

He frowned slightly in thought. "No I don't think so, why?"

"Because we would like it if you'd come with us."

Ichigo gaped at his mum for a moment. "What?"

"Me and Isshin we talking, and we decided a holiday would be a good time to get to know each other better." She nodded in Grimmjow's direction. "What do you think?"

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure... I guess. You ok with it Ichigo?"

He looked down at the younger teen who grinned. "Definitely. Thanks mum."

"You're welcome." Standing up, she walked up to them and ruffled Ichigo's hair whilst winking at Grimmjow, before leaving the room. Ichigo huffed and ran a hand through his hair to attempt to flatten it and failed, causing Grimmjow to chuckle.

"What?" He asked, looking up with a frown.

Grimmjow shrugged. "Nothing. You just looked kinda cute then."

Ichigo felt his face heat up. "I'm not cute!" He hissed.

"Whatever you say."

...

...

...

Later that day Grimmjow sighed as Orihime dragged Ichigo further into the park. Said orange head turned to give him a small smile before redirecting his attention forward so he didn't fall.

"He really is attached to you isn't he."

Grimmjow snorted and glanced Ulquiorra. "Your point being?"

"How did you do it?"

"I didn't _do _anything."

"Then why does he love you?"

He shrugged and smirked at Ulquiorra. "I dunno. Guess he likes the 'bad boy' image."

"Mmm."

"Why, trying to get Inoue to fall in love with you?"

"Even if I was it wouldn't be any of your business."

"Alright. No need to act defensive, I know you love her."

Ulquiorra chose not to answer as they caught up with the other two. Orihime grinned madly and flung her arms open. "I think this is the perfect spot! What do you think?"

Ichigo looked around and shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

"Looks good."

Ulquiorra nodded and set the blanket down. "It's perfect Orihime."

She blushed and giggled. "Thanks."

Grimmjow caught Ichigo's eye and rolled his own, causing Ichigo to laugh and shake his head before sitting down. Following suit, Grimmjow sat next to him with a grin.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Shaking his head again, Ichigo leant forward and grabbed two drinks, throwing one at Grimmjow. "Here."

"Thanks."

Leaning back against a tree, Grimmjow sighed and spent most of his time watching Ichigo as Orihime got the food out and they started eating. Ichigo's eyes flittered over to his own occasionally, and when they met caused a blush to spread across his cheeks.

"Are you ok Ichigo?" Orihime asked, concerned as he choked on his food.

"I'm fine." He gasped, face bright red.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes before leaning forward and slapping him on the back, effectively dislodging the food so he could breathe again. "Better?" He asked, rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

Ichigo looked up with a small smile. "Yeah, thanks."

"You're such an idiot."

"Hey! It's your fault I choked."

"How's that?"

"You were looking at me!"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the flustered teen. "And that caused you to choke."

"Y-yes..."

Ulquiorra sighed at the arguing before turning to Orihime. "Are you ok?" He asked, seeing her watch them.

"Of course!" She said brightly, turning to him with a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of them and what you feel for Ichigo."

Orihime smiled. "I've accepted that Ichigo loves Grimmjow. Besides... I have you now!" She said brightly, her face turning red at the proclamation.

Ulquiorra sat stunned at her words before smiling. "Of course." He lent forward and kissed her cheek lightly, catching the others attention.

Grimmjow grinned and slung an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "Well, well. Finally grown some balls huh?"

"Shut up."

Ichigo smiled at the blushing woman and winked when she looked at him.

"S-shall we eat dessert?" She asked, holding out a cake.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. "You made cake?"

"Of course! A picnic isn't a picnic without cake!" She said, horrified at the thought of not having one, as she cut a slice and handed it to him.

"Ok." Ichigo shrugged and took the plate and gave it to Grimmjow before taking his own. He looked up at the blue haired man. "You can move your arm now."

Grimmjow looked down and grinned. "Nah. I'm good like this."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but conceded and lent against him as he ate.

Once they'd finished he glanced at Grimmjow and laughed, causing the other to frown. "What?"

"You have cake on your nose."

"What?"

Ichigo grinned and lent forward to wipe it off. "You're such a messy eater."

Grimmjow smirked and pulled him closer. "Gives me an excuse to do this."

"Wha-" He got cut off as Grimmjow leant down and pressed their mouths firmly together. Moaning quietly he threaded his fingers in blue hair and pulled the man closer. When they broke apart Ichigo smiled and pressed his head into Grimmjow's chest. "Maybe you should get food on your nose more often."

"Can do Ichi." He replied with a chuckle.

Ulquiorra sighed and coughed pointedly to break them apart. "Are you two done?"

Grimmjow looked at him and flashed a smirk. "For now."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly before his face started glowing. "Grimmjow!" He hissed.

"What?"

"Don't say things like that!"

"Tch. I know you were thinking the same thing."

"Even if I was I wouldn't tell everyone!"

Grimmjow silenced him with another kiss, resulting in a placid Ichigo curled up against him. "Stop complaining Ichi."

"'Kay."

Orihime giggled at her friend. "Wow Ichigo, I didn't know you could act so calm."

"Stupid Grimm."

She giggled again before grabbing Ulquiorra's hand. "Push me on the swing set?" She asked with wide, innocent eyes. Ulquiorra nodded and was dragged to the park and Grimmjow snorted.

"What's so funny?"

"He's hopelessly in love with her and following her around like a puppy dog."

"What's so bad about that?"

"We never did that."

Ichigo frowned and sat up. "What?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and indicated at the two at the swing set. "We didn't go through the 'get to know each other' stage."

Ichigo chuckled and turned Grimmjow's head to face him. "Feeling regretful?"

"No not really."

"Besides, we spent a month getting to know each other. Just because we didn't do any romantic bullshit like candlelight dinners and seeing romantic movies, don't mean it's any different."

"I know."

"Good." Ichigo lent forward and kissed him softly. "If you really want to, you can push me on the swings."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Nah, not really our kinda thing is it."

"No. Besides I'd feel kinda weird."

Grimmjow peered into the picnic basket Orihime brought and grinned devilishly. "Hey Ichi?"

"Yeah?" He looked up as Grimmjow sat down next to him with his hands behind his back. "What you got?"

"Close your eyes."

Sighing Ichigo did as asked and waited patiently. "What you gunna do?"

"Wait a second."

"Ok."

A few seconds later, Ichigo felt something press against his mouth and raised an eyebrow in question. "Eat it berry."

He frowned. "You haven't called me that it ages."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Well I am now. So you gunna eat it or not?"

"I suppose..."

He opened his mouth and let Grimmjow push the object in before chewing it and opened his eyes to frown at him once he'd swallowed. "It's a strawberry."

"Yup."

Grinning, Ichigo picked one up from the packet he held. "Are you trying to be romantic?" He asked quietly.

Grimmjow shrugged. "I suppose. Is it working?"

"Yes." Smiling he placed it against Grimmjow's lips, laughing when he ate it and licked his fingers. "Good?"

"Yes, definitely good."

He took the one offered and sucked on the end of Grimmjow's finger, eliciting a small groan. When he pulled away Grimmjow hand threaded in his hair and pulled him closer to crush their lips together.

"You're such a tease berry."

"And you love it."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Agreement

Grimmjow's phone rang as they were walking back from the park. Pulling it out of his pocket he looked at the caller ID and rolled his eyes.

"What's up?"

"Are you with Ichigo?"

"Yeah. We're just heading back to his now." Ichigo glanced over confused and Grimmjow mouthed 'Gin' to him. Satisfied with the response, he nodded and looked ahead again.

"Good. As soon as you're done, come back home and bring Ichigo with you."

"Why?"

"Sosuke called and has agreed to meet with us to talk about things."

"What?"

"Sosuke wants to meet. Guess Ichigo's idea for a dinner party worked."

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"Of course. We'll be there later."

"Ok."

Sighing, Grimmjow ended the call. "What was that about?" Ichigo asked, turning to him with a frown.

"Aizen wants to meet up."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"When?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Dunno. Gin just said after we've been to yours, we've gotta go to mine and he'll explain."

"Ok." Ichigo bit his bottom lip and frowned slightly.

Grimmjow, catching sight of this, wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked. "Don't stress Ichi. Everything will turn out fine ok?"

"Ok." Ichigo looked up at him and smiled softly before redirecting his attention to the front door of the clinic. "Let me just tell my parents I'm gunna be staying at yours and pack a bag."

"Sure."

They both stood to the side as Ichigo opened the door and Isshin came flying out and landed in a heap. "That never works dad. Why do you even bother?" Ichigo sighed and shook his head before stepping over his father and heading inside.

"Just making sure... you stay sharp my son..." He groaned and Grimmjow chuckled, following behind Ichigo.

Yuzu ran over giggling and grabbed Grimmjow's arm. "C'mere Grimmjow! I want to show you something."

"Sure thing. I'll wait down here for you Ichi."

"'Kay." He smiled quickly before heading up the stairs.

Yuzu pulled him into the living room and made him sit on the sofa. "Stay there and close your eyes." She said sternly.

"Yes ma'am."

He heard her walk away and leant back waiting, a few moments later he heard her come back. "Shh!" Yuzu whispered, presumably to someone with her.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked, cocking his head to the side to listen better.

Another giggle from Yuzu and a sigh was heard. "You don't want to know." Karin replied.

Someone stood in front of him and lent forward. "Hold still." Yuzu commanded.

"Ok?" He felt something press just below his eye and make a swipe motion, then the action was repeated below his other eye. "What did you do?" He asked accusingly, opening his eyes when Yuzu moved away.

The young girl giggled. "Nothing."

Grimmjow snorted. "Right." His eyes landed on Karin. "What?" He asked as she smiled.

"Nothing."

"Tch. Whatever."

Ichigo came down the stairs, bag in hand and glanced over at the three. "Ok I'm packed, just let me tell..." His voice trailed of as he looked at Grimmjow, who was starting to get frustrated.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"I... Uh..." Ichigo's voice wavered slightly before he burst out laughing and doubled over. "What did you do to him?!"

"What?" Grimmjow turned to the two girls who'd also started laughing. "Will someone tell me what they did?"

Ichigo composed himself enough to stand up. "It's nothing Grimm, don't worry."

He huffed and folded his arms as he glared at the orange head. "Why don't I believe you?"

Ichigo walked over and pulled him down into a kiss. "It's fine ok?"

"Fine."

Ichigo pulled away and picked up his bag. "C'mon. The sooner we get to yours the sooner we can sort all this out." He winked at his sisters as they left the room. "Mum?" He called, walking into the clinic.

"Yes?"

He turned into the office and smiled at her. "I'm gunna spend the night with Grimm. Is that ok?"

"Sure. Call us in the morning."

"Thanks." He kissed her cheek before joining Grimmjow outside. "Ok, we can go now."

Grimmjow nodded and took the bag from Ichigo as they started walking. "So you going to tell me what your sisters did?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll get mad. Besides..." Ichigo glanced at him and grinned. "...it suits you."

Grimmjow growled and glanced at a car window as they walked past it, freezing in shock. "What the hell?!"

Ichigo turned and frowned. "What?"

"This!" Grimmjow glared at him and pointed at the blue eye paint on his face.

Ichigo shrugged. "I said it suited you."

"I don't wear makeup."

Ichigo chuckled. "You've been wearing it for about half an hour."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ichigo bit his lip and looked around to make sure they were alone, before moving closer to him. "You really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"It's kind've a turn on."

Grimmjow lent back and frowned at the blushing teen. "What?"

Ichigo shrugged again. "It makes you look sexy... Not that you weren't before!" He added as Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. Groaning he pressed his head into Grimmjow's chest as he chuckled.

"You serious?"

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't." Ichigo lifted his head and peeked up at Grimmjow. "Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing."

"Good."

Grimmjow lent forward and cupped Ichigo's heated cheeks to bring him into a kiss. When he moved away, Ichigo's cheeks were even redder. "You're really cute when you blush." Grimmjow remarked.

"S-shut up." Ichigo pulled away and started walking, leaving Grimmjow to laugh before picking up the bag and walking after the embarrassed teen.

...

...

...

Nnoitra dropped his drink as Grimmjow and Ichigo walked in. "What the hell's that on your face?! Are you wearing _makeup_?!" He shouted incredulously.

Grimmjow growled and his eyes narrowed in Nnoitra's direction. "Yes."

"Why?"

Grimmjow smirked and glanced at Ichigo. "Ichi thinks it's sexy and a turn-on."

"Grimm!" Ichigo opened his mouth horrified and covered his face as Nnoitra started laughing.

"Really?"

"Yup." Grimmjow smiled proudly and glanced at him. "So as long as Ichigo likes it I'll happily wear it."

Ichigo shook his head. "I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Trust me, I do." Ichigo grabbed his bag from Grimmjow and stalked outside the room.

Nnoitra whistled from the couch. "Damn, you always piss him off."

"Nah. He's just embarrassed, it's fine."

"If you say soo..."

Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head as he left the room to chase Ichigo down.

...

...

...

"You in here Ichigo?" Grimmjow opened the door and frowned at the discarded bag on his bedroom floor. "Well you were."

"Hey."

He turned to see Ichigo leaning against the wall with his arms folded. "You're still mad aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Aww c'mon Ichi you know what Nnoitra's like."

"Yeah I know." He pushed away from the wall and placed his hands on Grimmjow's shoulders, directing him to the bed. "Sit."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Ok?" Grimmjow sat and frowned as Ichigo backed away and picked something up from the desk. "What'cha got?"

"Makeup wipes." He turned and glared as Grimmjow started laughing. "What?"

"Do you make it a habit to walk around with them?"

"No! I got them from Nel!"

"Sure you did."

Ichigo sighed deeply. "You really are a pain."

"You love me really."

"Sometimes I wonder why."

"You don't mean that." Grimmjow reached out and pulled Ichigo down to sit on him. "Right?" He asked more quietly.

Ichigo smirked and tapped his chin. "I dunno Grimm..."

With a growl Grimmjow flipped their positions and pinned Ichigo's arms above his head. "Ichigo..."

"Don't worry Grimm. I love you ok, nothing's going to change that."

"Good." He sighed and pressed their foreheads together. "I don't want to lose you."

"It's not going to happen."

"Mmhm."

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

"Let go of my wrists."

"Why?"

"Because they're going numb."

"Oh. Sorry." He lent back so Ichigo could sit up and rub his wrists.

"It's ok." Ichigo lent forward with a smile and cupped Grimmjow's face. "Now hold still so I can get the makeup off."

"Fine." Grimmjow waited patiently as the blue paint was removed before tugging Ichigo's arm gently. "Hey Ichi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Ichigo's confused look turned into a soft smile and he crawled closer. "I love you too." He whispered, fisting Grimmjow's hair in his hands as he lent forward to kiss him.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo onto his lap and soon found himself being pushed back onto the bed. "Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo broke away and started kissing down his neck.

"You gotta stop."

"Why?"

"We need to talk to Gin."

Grimmjow felt Ichigo's hand slip under his shirt and start tugging it. "Talk later."

With a groan he sat up and caught Ichigo's hands. "We need to talk to Gin." He said more firmly.

Ichigo looked at him for a moment before sighing in defeat and standing up. "Ok."

"You know if it was any other time I would've said yes."

"I know. You better make up for it later."

"Trust me, I will."

Ichigo turned his head and grinned as he opened the door. "C'mon then, since you were the one who decided to stop, you should be moving you're ass to find Gin."

Grimmjow chuckled and joined him at the door. "Ok, ok. Let's go."

...

...

...

Gin sighed and leant back, observing his son and Ichigo. "You sure about this?"

Grimmjow nodded. "Yup."

"Positive."

"Ok." Leaning forward he rested his head on his hands. "When Sosuke's here you two need to keep you're contact to a minimum."

"Right."

"No intimate activities."

"Ok."

"No kissing."

"Ok."

"In fact, just don't touch each other."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "We get the point, don't piss Aizen off by him catching us making out or something."

"Grimm!"

"What? Last time he saw us we were in bed together. You can be sure he won't have forgotten that."

Ichigo groaned and banged his head on the table. "Why do you have no sense of decency?"

"I'm just stating facts."

"Not everyone needs to know Aizen barged in on us after we had sex! Especially not Gin!" He pointed in Gin's direction before facing him with an embarrassed look. "Sorry."

"It's ok. You're right, no mention of your two's daily activities to Sosuke either."

If Ichigo thought he was embarrassed before it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. With a groan he banged his head again as Grimmjow started laughing. "C'mon Ichigo, it's not that bad."

"No decency whatsoever." Came a muttered reply.

Shaking his head, Grimmjow returned his attention to Gin. "So when's he coming?"

"Wednesday."

"That gives us three days then."

"Yes."

Ichigo lifted his head and frowned. "How the hell are we going to pull this off?"

"I dunno Ichi, but we will yeah?"

"Yeah." He sighed and smiled at Grimmjow.

"I'll get the food done since I know Sosuke's preferred foods and I'll decorate."

"Great. Me and Ichigo will figure out what we're gunna say and all in all it should come together and work fine."

Ichigo nodded firmly, his face set. "Let's do it."

"Ok, I'll leave you two to talk then." Gin stood up and turned to leave. "But just incase this goes wrong, you should know I'm always going to be on your side Grimmjow."

"Thanks Gin." He nodded and left the room.

"He really loves you doesn't he?"

Grimmjow turned and frowned at Ichigo. "Of course he does, I'm his son."

Ichigo smiled and rested his head on the others shoulder, entwining their fingers. "What I meant was he's willing to risk his marriage for us. The least we can do is make this work out with Aizen."

"Answer me honestly Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Can you really forgive Aizen for what he's done?"

Ichigo frowned in thought for a moment. "I have to, for Gin."

"You really are too considerate for your own good."

Ichigo snorted. "Please. I have to be to make up for your bluntness."

"That's true."

Ichigo lifted his head and looked at Grimmjow with big, brown eyes. "We've talked to Gin now."

"Yeah?"

"So can we go finish what you abruptly ended earlier?" Ichigo asked in a coy voice, his finger playing with the edge of Grimmjow's shirt.

Grimmjow smirked and picked Ichigo up. "I can't think of anything else I'd rather do."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Dinner Party

Ichigo sighed as he paced back and forth, running a hand through his already tousled hair. Grimmjow was casually leaning back in his chair, following Ichigo's process as he paced the room.

"Ichigo calm down, Aizen will be here soon."

He glanced over at Grimmjow and snorted. "How can you act so calm?"

"Because stressing won't help anything." Grimmjow got up with a groan and walked over to Ichigo, pulling him into a hug. "Everything will be fine Ichi, just calm down."

Ichigo sighed again and lent against Grimmjow, gripping his shirt. "I really want this to work Grimm. Not just for us, but for you two too. Because of me you two don't have a relationship anymore." He mumbled, pressing his face into the older teen's chest.

Grimmjow frowned and cupped Ichigo's face, forcing their eyes to meet. "Look, you shouldn't feel guilty about what happened. Yeah, it may be because we're together but it's not _your _fault. Neither of us knew about his and Masaki's past and you aren't to blame for that."

Ichigo kept eye contact with him for a moment before closing his, a small smile forming. "Thank you."

"If anything it's my fault."

"Why's that?"

"Because I always rush into things, never think about the consequences. I don't regret it, but sometimes I should think things through first."

Ichigo opened his eyes again to look up into bright blue ones. "I'm glad you didn't think about it before going for me. If you did things might've ended up differently and frankly, apart from Aizen, I'm quite happy the way things are."

"Me too Ichi."

A small smile tugged at his lips as he lent forward and pressed them against Grimmjow's. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Promise you won't leave me, unless you don't love me anymore."

"That's never going to happen."

"Please promise me that."

"I promise."

Gin, who was leaning against the door frame on the other side of the room, went unnoticed by the two teens as they talked. He smiled softly at them before leaving the room to give them some privacy. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Gin called Aizen and waited patiently until he picked up.

"Sosuke?"

"Yes Gin?"

"Where are you? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"I got held up in a meeting."

"Of course you did, when will you get here?"

"Give me ten minutes."

"Fine, and you better keep an open mind. The whole point of this is to show you Ichigo's not using Grimmjow."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Gin opened his mouth to retort, but the line had already gone dead. "Great."

...

...

...

Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow as Gin walked in. "Is Aizen here?"

Gin shook his head. "No not yet, he said ten minutes."

Grimmjow snorted. "He's already a half hour late, I don't see why we're even bothering now."

"He said he had a meeting."

"There's always a meeting."

"Yes, I know Sosuke has a busy job. But it pays for this house and us so be grateful."

"Tch."

Ichigo smiled gently and placed a hand on his forearm. "Gin's right Grimmjow. Aizen has been there since you were a kid, give him some credit. He must have gone through a lot, especially with you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Ichigo snorted amusedly. "We all know what a handful you are."

"But you wouldn't change me right?"

"Not for anything." Ichigo placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I love you the way you are, you're not allowed to change."

"Neither are you."

"Promise."

"Well isn't that sweet." The three men turned to see Aizen watching them with a sceptical look.

"Sosuke when did you get here?"

"A few moments ago."

"Good. Now come sit down, we have a lot to discuss." Once everyone was seated happily with their food placed in front of them, Gin cleared his throat. "So what have you been doing since you left?"

"Mostly work."

"Oh. And in your spare time?"

"Contemplating."

Grimmjow mentally rolled his eyes. _You're really making this difficult aren't you? _

"What exactly?"

Aizen's brown eyes moved to Ichigo's and captured his gaze. "Several things."

Ichigo couldn't look away from Aizen until he re-directed his attention to Gin. He looked down at the table and bit his lip, he'd never felt so insignificant under someone's gaze before. Grimmjow frowned at Ichigo's reaction and gently placed his hand on top of Ichigo's.

"Are you ok?"

Ichigo lifted his head and smiled reassuringly. "Yes of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Grimmjow just smirked. "You're a terrible liar." He removed his hand and lent back in his seat. Ichigo smiled wryly before shaking his head slightly.

"Grimmjow." Aizen's voice snapped them both back to reality and he glanced up.

"Yes?"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." He lent forward and met Aizen's gaze. "But that's not what you really want to know about is it?"

The silence that ensued lasted a few minutes before he replied. "No, it's not."

"So why don't you ask? We both know you're not here under the same intentions the rest of us are. So just tell us what you want."

Gin and Ichigo both looked at him surprised. "What's this about Sosuke?"

Aizen ignored Gin's question in favour of leaning forward, engaging in Grimmjow's conversation. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"America."

"So you're really here to try and persuade me to leave Japan?"

"America can offer you anything you want Grimmjow. There are far more opportunities there than here." His eyes flickered over to Ichigo for a second, which didn't go unnoticed by Grimmjow. "And far better people."

Grimmjow slammed his hand down on the table. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I'm not leaving, ever."

"I could give you anything you wanted, yet you chose to stay."

"Yup."

"Why?"

Grimmjow snorted. "Isn't that obvious, this is my life, and I like it. I have a family, granted, it's not perfect but it's still my family. I also happen to be in love and I'm not leaving that behind." He glanced at Ichigo and smiled softly. "I made a promise which I intend to keep."

"You don't have a choice here Grimmjow."

"Why not? I'm eighteen and I can decide which of my parents I can live with. I chose Gin."

"You're making a big mistake."

"Maybe so, but it's my own to make, not yours."

Aizen stood up abruptly, his chair falling to the floor as he glared at Ichigo. "This is your fault."

Ichigo shrank under his gaze. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Yet it did and it's your fault."

"No it's not, it's yours." Ichigo's voice rose as he spoke, his confidence rising. "It's your fault, you're the one making Grimmjow chose, not me. You're the one breaking your family apart, not me!" He stood up as well, meeting Aizen's gaze head on.

"You really are like your mother."

"I'm glad you think so, because that would make her proud. I'm going to tell you this one more time. I love Grimmjow. I'm not using him in some sick, twisted game. I fell in love with him of my own accord, no-one except him influenced that choice. I don't care about what happened between you and my mother and if you can't accept who I am and why I'm here than you must really be stupid."

Aizen bared his teeth and moved so he was standing in front of the young teen, causing Grimmjow and Gin to stand as well. "Get the hell out of my house."

"This isn't your house anymore, it's Gin's. And another thing, what about him?" Ichigo pointed at the silver haired man. "He loves you, just because my mother doesn't you're risking your own marriage?"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!"

"It's true! Can't you see what you're doing?!"

Aizen raised his hand to hit Ichigo but it was caught barely a centimetre away from his face. Grimmjow tightened his grip on Aizen's wrist and growled. "Don't you dare hit him, you aren't allowed to even touch him." He said in a low voice, emanating anger from his entire body as he stepped between the two. "If you ever try anything like that again, I'll kill you before you even touch a hair on his head."

"You dare threaten me."

"I'm not threatening, I'm making a promise. Don't you ever touch Ichigo again."

Ichigo shivered slightly under Grimmjow's menacing presence. "Grimm." He whispered, gently placing a hand on his forearm. "Calm down."

Grimmjow sighed and relaxed slightly, not taking his eyes of Aizen. "I'm calm."

Ichigo smiled softly and ran his hand down Grimmjow's arm, entwining their fingers. "Thank you."

"I'll never let anyone hurt you Ichigo."

"I can look after myself."

"Doesn't make a difference." His gaze shifted to Ichigo and he smiled. "I'm always going to look out for you."

They both jumped as a loud crash sounded behind Grimmjow's head. They looked to see Gin stood with platter cover in hand, over Aizen's unconscious body. "Gin?"

He looked up and sighed, dropping the item on the table again before bending down and removing a knife from Aizen's hand. "You really should be more careful, you could've died then."

Grimmjow looked from the knife down to Aizen's body. "He would've stabbed me?"

"Yes."

"What the hell?!"

Gin sighed and put the knife on the table before dragging his son into a hug. "Because he didn't want you to be with Ichigo. I made a promise to protect my children, no matter what. I intend to uphold that promise."

Grimmjow closed his eyes briefly before pulling away. "Thank you."

"It's my job, you're my son after all."

They turned to look at Ichigo as a small sob left him. "Ichi?" Grimmjow asked quietly, moving closer to the distressed teen.

"Y-you almost died." Ichigo looked up as another sob escaped. "I almost lost you."

Grimmjow moved forward and crushed Ichigo against his body as he started sobbing uncontrollably. "It's ok Ichi, I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Grimm..." Ichigo clung to his shirt desperately, attempting to calm himself down.

He backed up to a chair and sat down, pulling Ichigo onto his lap and looked at Gin over his head. "Call the police Gin."

...

...

...

Two hours later Aizen was being led out of the house in handcuffs, escorted by two policemen as Gin finished giving details to the others. Grimmjow sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, glancing at Ichigo who was sat on the sofa.

"Mr Jaeggerjaques?"

He started slightly before turning to the officer. "Yes?"

"Have you given your statement?"

"Yes."

"And Mr Kurosaki."

"Yes."

"Good." The man nodded and walked off.

Grimmjow sighed again, before watching Ichigo again as Gin came over, after seeing everyone out.

"Aizen is being arrested for assault, there's not enough evidence for attempted murder."

"It's good enough for me."

Gin glanced over at Ichigo. "How long has he been sat there?"

"Almost two hours, hasn't moved an inch and barely responds to questions."

Gin placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. "He's in shock, just go talk to him."

"And if he pushes me away?"

"Don't let him."

"Thanks."

Grimmjow pushed away from the wall and moved to crouch in front of the immobile man. "Ichigo?"

"Mmm?"

"Hey look at me."

Ichigo's brown eyes flickered to his own blue ones. "Grimm?"

"Yeah baby it's me." He covered Ichigo's hand with his own and smiled encouragingly. "Are you ok?"

Ichigo sighed deeply before a small smile tugged at his lips. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." He lent forward and grasped Grimmjow's hand. "I'm just sorry things didn't work out."

"It was never going to work, Aizen just isn't the type of person to change his mind."

"You know I would never use you yeah?"

"I know."

Ichigo's smile brightened as he moved closer. "I almost lost you today."

"You didn't."

"I know, but it made me realise how much I need you."

"I'm not leaving you Ichigo."

"Good, because I won't let you."

Grimmjow smiled and pulled Ichigo into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So what now?"

Ichigo pulled away and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Without worrying about Aizen anymore, what now?"

Ichigo grinned and kissed him softly. "We carry on."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Epilogue

*Ten Years Later*

Blue eyes opened before narrowing at the sunlight filtering in the room. "Stupid sunlight." Grimmjow muttered, turning over and away from his cause of discomfort, happily burying himself in the covers again.

"Daddy!"

He groaned slightly and covered his head. "What?"

A small form jumped onto the bed. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

He threw the covers back and glared at the child. "What?"

Brown eyes widened with childish glee. "Mummy needs help."

"Why?"

"He can't make pancakes."

Grimmjow groaned again. "I taught him how to do it yesterday."

"C'mon. You promised pancakes!"

"No I didn't. Your mum did, I'm sleeping."

"Dad!"

Grimmjow grinned and grabbed the small child, pulling him under the covers. "Stay here with me Hyou, this is a much better option."

Hyou giggled and poked his stomach, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "Pleeease?"

"Fine. Damn your mum for teaching you that look."

"Yay!"

"Go downstairs so I can change."

"Thanks dad you're the best!"

"Whatever squirt." Grimmjow smiled as his son ran from the room, laughing down the stairs. Shaking his head, he stood up and surveyed the room. "Where did I put my shirt?"

Once he was finally changed, Grimmjow headed downstairs into the kitchen, where childish laughter could be heard. "No mummy you're doing it wrong!"

"I know Hyou." Grimmjow leant against the wall and smirked as the orange haired male groaned. "I can't do this, where's your father?"

"He said he was coming."

"That could mean another half hour yet."

Grimmjow snuck up behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around the slighter males waist, making him jump. "That hurts Ichi, I don't take that long do I?"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Ass you made me jump." He muttered, quietly enough that Hyou didn't hear.

"Language love or I might just have to punish you."

Ichigo shivered and bit his lip as Grimmjow caressed his hip. "I'm going to hold you to that."

Hyou frowned slightly as the two talked, why weren't they paying attention to him? "Hey!"

"What squirt?"

Ichigo smacked Grimmjow's shoulder playfully. "Don't call him that."

"What? It's true."

"I'm not a squirt! Can we have pancakes now? Please?"

Ichigo laughed lightly. "Sure thing Hyou. Help me out Grimm."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "I feel like a domestic wife."

"You're the only one who knows how to cook." Ichigo blushed lightly as Grimmjow took his hands in his own to help him.

"Mmm, luckily or we would've all been poisoned from your cooking by now."

"Hey!"

"Daddy's right, you suck at cooking mummy."

"So do you."

"I'm only five, I'm allowed to be."

"Yeah Ichigo, you're twenty-six. What's your excuse?"

"Bad parenting and a boyfriend who can cook."

Hyou frowned slightly. "Boyfriend?"

Grimmjow chuckled and ruffled his sons brown hair. "He means me squirt."

"Don't call me that! You're not mummy's boyfriend."

"Not anymore." He glanced down and grinned at the rings on their fingers. "Aint that right Ichigo?"

"Unfortunately."

"You don't mean that."

Ichigo sighed and backed away from the mess. "No I don't, finish off the pancakes because I'm just destroying them."

"Hyou's right, you do suck at cooking."

"Shut up!"

Hyou giggled as Ichigo shouted, it was a common occurrence but he knew they didn't mean it. If they wanted to argue, they waited until he wasn't there. "Mummy?"

Ichigo glanced down and dried his hands. "Yes sweetie?"

"You love daddy right?"

He smiled and picked Hyou up, placing him on his lap. "Very much."

"What about me?"

Ichigo grinned and kissed his head. "I love you just as much, and maybe a bit more, but don't tell your father."

"I heard." Grimmjow placed a plate in front of them and Hyou giggled. "Yay pancakes! Thanks dad."

"Anything for you kid."

Ichigo smiled softly and slid out the seat to let Hyou eat before leaning against the counter next to Grimmjow, who smirked.

"What's that look for?"

"C'mere."

"Why?"

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo against his side and ruffled his orange hair. "You had flour in your hair."

"Oh, thank you."

Grimmjow lent down and pressed their lips together softly. "You taste sweet."

"So do you."

"Perks of your disastrous cooking."

Ichigo just smiled and hugged him closer, watching Hyou eat. "Mmm."

Hyou looked up and grinned. "Finished!"

"Good. Let's get you upstairs and get you ready for school."

"I don't wanna! I want to stay here with you and daddy!"

"Sorry but you have to go."

Ichigo glanced back and smiled as he picked up Hyou and carried him upstairs. "Put me down! Daddy save me!"

"Sorry squirt I'm agreeing with your mum, you need to go to school."

"Traitor!"

Grimmjow just chuckled before the smile slid off his face. "Ichigo you left me with the cleaning!"

...

...

...

Half an hour later Hyou was downstairs, grumbling and pulling at his sweatshirt. "Don't pull it or it'll stretch."

"Good."

Ichigo sighed and crouched in front of the sulking child. "Cheer up Hyou, your granddad's taking you today."

His brown eyes lit up and he grinned. "Which one?"

"Granddad Gin."

"Where's Granddad Isshin?"

"He'll take you another day ok?"

"Ok. When's granddad getting here?"

A knock sounded at the door and Ichigo smiled. "There he is, you want to let him in?"

"Yes!"

Hyou ran down the hallway to the front door as Ichigo went back to the kitchen. "Having fun?"

Grimmjow turned and glared at him, throwing the wet cloth at his face. "You're going to pay for this."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You signed up for this when I asked you if you wanted a child."

"I didn't expect this much cleaning!"

"Try ten kids."

They both turned to see Gin walk in with Hyou hugging his leg. "Hey Gin, how are you?"

"Fine thanks Ichigo. How's the domestic life treating you Grimmjow?"

"It sucks."

Gin just chuckled. "Hey Hyou?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you go find me that drawing your mother was telling me about?"

"Ok!"

Hyou ran upstairs and Gin turned to Grimmjow smirking, who was currently cleaning the drawers of flour. "Out of all my children, you were the last on my list out of who I expected to settle down with a child."

"Blame Ichigo."

The orange head stuck his tongue out childishly. "You love me really, admit it, you love your life."

Grimmjow sighed and stood up, throwing the cloth into the sink and hugging Ichigo to his side. "I know, I wouldn't change anything."

"Good."

Ichigo looked up at Gin. "How's things with Aizen going?"

Gin smiled mysteriously. "Getting back on track, he's given up on his vendetta against you."

"Doesn't mean he's coming anywhere near Ichigo or Hyou."

"I know, taking it one step at a time."

Hyou ran downstairs and pressed the sheet into Gin's hands. "Here!"

Gin looked at the sheet and smiled softly. "Is this you, your mum and dad?"

"Yup!"

"You all look very happy."

"We are happy!"

Hyou ran over to Ichigo who picked him up and Grimmjow put one arm around his waist, ruffling Hyou's hair with the other. "Got that right squirt."

"Don't call him squirt!"

"You know it won't change."

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, kissing Hyou's cheek. "You've gotta go sweetie."

He placed the child on the floor who hugged both him and Grimmjow before taking Gin's hand. "Bye!"

"Have a good day!"

"Don't forget to eat."

The door shut and Ichigo squeaked slightly as he was spun around and kissed within an inch of his life. "W-what was that for?" He asked weakly.

"I've been wanting to do that all morning, you looked so sexy trying to make pancakes earlier."

"Grimm..."

The older man smirked and lifted Ichigo onto the counter top. "I think you need teaching a lesson."

"About what?"

"Cooking, and your language." Grimmjow pressed a finger against Ichigo's lips, groaning slightly when he licked it.

"You going to punish me?"

"You bet your sweet ass I am."

Ichigo grinned as he was pulled into another kiss, his legs wrapping around Grimmjow's waist. His shirt was undone and dropped to the floor, Ichigo pulled away and smiled. "How about we take this upstairs?"

"That sounds like a good plan."

Ichigo took Grimmjow's hand and lead them back to their room, his back hitting the wall as they entered and Grimmjow's lips crashing against his own. They stumbled backwards onto the bed when Grimmjow broke away to find the bottle of lube as Ichigo made quick work of their remaining clothes.

"Eager are we?"

"We haven't had sex in almost three days Grimm."

"I know baby, one of the perks of being parents."

Ichigo laughed and sat up slightly, taking the bottle from him. "I wanna top."

"What makes you think I'm going to let you?"

"C'mon Grimm, I haven't been on top in months." Ichigo crawled closer and started stroking his half-erection. "Please?"

"You're a bastard you know that."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

Ichigo grinned and pushed him back, claiming his lips again. "I love you."

"Love you too, so get on with it."

Ichigo just chuckled and shimmied backwards, parting Grimmjow's legs. "Don't deny it, I know you like this."

"Mmm."

Grimmjow groaned and grasped Ichigo hair as he started sucking the head of his erection and one finger pushed inside him. Ichigo soon added a second finger and Grimmjow jerked slightly.

Ichigo pulled away with a pop and grinned guiltily. "Sorry."

"Fuck Ichi don't stop."

"Really?"

"Yes, hurry up."

Ichigo shrugged before taking Grimmjow's member back into his mouth and started scissoring his fingers. It had taken time, but he finally got Grimmjow to let him do the prepping instead. Grimmjow moaned gently and his head hit the pillows.

"Keep going Ichi." Ichigo hummed causing him to jerk in pleasure. "Shit!"

Ichigo stopped and pulled his fingers out, kissing up Grimmjow's body until he reached his mouth. "Enjoying yourself Grimm?"

"I was until you stopped."

Ichigo just smirked before covering his own erection. "It's about to get better."

"If it doesn't, I'm suing you."

He just laughed before sliding between Grimmjow's parted legs, placing a soft kiss on his mouth. "I love you." He whispered, pushing inside his lover.

Grimmjow groaned and closed his eyes. "God dammit Ichigo."

"What?"

"You had to be big didn't you."

"Yup."

Ichigo slipped a hand between them to stroke Grimmjow's member. "Feeling better?"

"Mmm." Grimmjow lifted his hips slightly and opened his eyes. "You can move."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

Ichigo lent forward and engaged him in a kiss as he pulled and thrusted back in, earning a moan from the blue hair man. "Like it Grimm?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo laughed before lifting himself up and thrusting deeper. "How about now?"

"Fuck! Ichigo I swear to god you better go faster..."

"Mmm. All in good time love."

Ichigo continued his torturous pace for a while before Grimmjow's eyes snapped open to glare at him. "Ichigo fucking-" his rant got cut off as his prostate was hit, a moan replacing his words.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Ichigo grinned sadistically and increased his pace, turning Grimmjow into a mess beneath him.

"Ichigo..."

"Yeah Grimm?"

"Fucking touch me."

"M'kay." Ichigo started stroking his erection again and Grimmjow's head tossed restlessly, his cheeks flushed slightly. He lent forward and captured his mouth as Grimmjow reached his climax, following him a few moments later.

"Fucking hell Ichi?"

He lifted his face from Grimmjow's chest and grinned. "Yeah?"

"Since when did you get that good."

He shrugged. "Practice?"

"It better have been with me."

He rolled his eyes. "No shit Sherlock, I've been practising with next door."

Grimmjow growled slightly. "If you ever cheat on me..."

Ichigo pacified the slightly irritated man with a kiss. "Never."

"Good."

Ichigo pulled out and flopped onto his back. "Why would I want to cheat on you? We have everything."

"What do you mean?"

"We have a house, a child, a marriage and a good family." Ichigo rolled over to snuggle into Grimmjow's side. "I wouldn't jeopardise that for anything."

"Neither would I."

"I love you Grimm."

"I love you too Ichi." They fell silent for a few minutes before Grimmjow spoke again. "Hey Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about having another child?"


End file.
